Falling To You
by homin charm
Summary: LAST CHAPTER 19! "ya. Saya bersedia" ucap Yunho mantap. check this one out! Yunho x Changmin x Jaejoong Homin / Yunjae / Yoosu. RnR
1. Chapter 1

**_Falling to You_**

**Pairing** : HoMin / YunJae / _slight_ YooSu

**Rate** : T

**Warn** : _ sedikit mengungkit kisah lama T.T_

_Banyak reviews, baru lanjut.._

Changmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Sejenak, dia memejamkan matanya. Dia merindukan Junsu. Lelaki itu selalu menjadi lawannya saat bertengkar. Bukan pertengkaran serius. Hanya beberapa tingkah kekanakan yang menghibur member-member lainnya, dulu.

Apartemen baru ini bisa dikatakan mewah. Luasnya bisa dibilang dua kali apartemen lamanya. Tidak masuk akal, padahal kini hanya berdua saja. Cih, perusahaan mereka sepertinya berusaha mengikat dia dan Yunho lebih kuat. Kontrak baru.. apartemen baru.. hadiah kecil berupa 'beberapa' lembar saham..

Mungkin sekali-kali dia harus bermain petak umpet dengan manajemennya. Lari ke Eropa, berganti identitas, dan tidak kembali ke Korea misalnya. Benar-benar kekanakan.. membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Changmin tersenyum aneh.

Klek.

Bunyi pintu terbuka. Yunho pulang sepertinya.

"kau sudah ma.. kan..?" suara Changmin berubah pelan saat melihat pria itu.

"hai Changmin.." ucap pria itu sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain..

"ini harus dihentikan Jae.." desah Yunho pelan.

Lelaki cantik di depannya menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"….."

"ini tidak akan berhasil. Kau yang memulai segalanya, kau tahu risikonya.."

"jadi sekarang kau menjadikan aku sebagai risiko terburuk Yun?" Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek.

" bukan begitu maksudku.."

"kau pikir kau siapa Jung Yunho.." geram Jaejoong.

"aku masih mencintaimu Jae.. sungguh.."

"cukup mencintaiku hingga kau mencampakkanku, begitu?"

Yunho menarik napas panjang. Inilah akhirnya. Semoga ini yang terbaik.

"_sorry,_ Kim jaejoong.." ucapnya lirih sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

Jaejoong menatap mobil itu nanar. Ketika telah kehilangan objek pandangannya yang berbelok di persimpangan jalan, dia seakan tertampar dengan kenyataan.

_Dia dicampakkan._

Pria itu harusnya menyesal kan? Membuang pria sempurna seperti dirinya harusnya cukup untuk membuat rangkaian mimpi buruk sepanjang hidup kan?

Tidak.

Harusnya lelaki itu kembali dan berlutut padanya kan?

Benak jaejoong penuh dengan penghiburan karangannya sendiri. Lelaki bodoh yang bersamanya selama 4 tahun, pastinya sudah gila karena memintanya untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Tapi tetap saja, dadanya sangat sesak.

_Dialah yang dicampakkan_.

_Dialah yang ditinggalkan_.

.

.

.

"apa maumu?"

"begitukah caramu bertegur sapa dengan hyung-mu? Mana sopanmu Min-a?"

Changmin merasa mual. Dia sangat membenci pria _dandy_ dihadapannya. Dari semua orang yang tidak disukainya, pria ini ada di urutan nomor satu 'orang-yang-paling-tidak-ingin-ditemuinya'.

"bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" ucap Changmin dingin.

"tidak adakah pertanyaan lain yang ingin kau tanyakan? Kabarku, misalnya.."

"aku malas mencari masalah denganmu Yoochun hyung. Pergilah, sebentar lagi Yunho hyung pulang"

"dia bertemu kekasihnya. Mereka akan lama.. kau tidak perlu khawatir" Yoochun menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang kaku.

"….."

"lagipula, aku ingin memberitahumu kalau.. Junsu dalam keadaan baik"

"….."

"yahh.. dia agak kurus belakangan ini tapi bisa dibilang kalau dia merasa senang. Kau tahu Min? dia sangat mencintaiku.. dia bahkan melakukan segalanya di ulang tahunku kemarin" Yoochun memberi penekanan diujung kalimatnya.

"lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

Hal utama yang Changmin benci dari lelaki dihadapannya adalah bagaimana dia memperlakukan Junsu. Dia memanfaatkan sifat Junsu. Junsu yang begitu naïf.

"aku berhutang budi padamu Changmin. Terima kasih karena telah mengoyak hati Junsu-ku.. aku bahagia sekali.." Yoochun mengucapkannya dengan nada mencemooh.

"….."

"aku akan pergi Min. terima kasih atas sambutannya"

Yoochun berjalan kearah pintu setelah meninggalkan ekspresi menyebalkan pada penglihatan Changmin. Namun baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba dia membalikkan badan.

"ah, aku lupa. Ada baiknya kau ganti saja pass code pintu kalian. Siapa tahu nanti aku akan kembali diam-diam untuk mencuri kan?" ejek yoochun.

Changmin menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa. Apa ini adalah hari sialnya?

Cih, lelaki brengsek itu sengaja membawa nama Junsu dihadapannya. Mau apa? Memancing emosinya? Benar-benar lucu.

Junsu dulu memujanya.

Lelaki itu bersedia melakukan apa saja saja untuknya. Apa saja…

Semestinya ini menjadi kisah yang sempurna. Ada pria baik yang mencintainya. Shim Changmin akan merasa bahagia dengan seseorang yang mencintainya. Ya. Akan bahagia seandainya dia juga mencintai pria baik itu.

Hari itu Changmin mengatakan penolakannya. Baginya Junsu adalah sahabat yang menyenangkan. Hanya sebatas itu. Junsu menahan tangis hari itu. Changmin merasa bersalah. Dan segera saja dia mengacaukan segalanya dengan mengatakan satu kalimat yang membawanya pada kesalahan terbesar kedua dalam hidupnya..

"berbahagialah dengan orang yang mencintaimu hyung.. kau layak mendapatkannya.."

Kalimat itu terdengar indah bukan? Betapa Shim Changmin ingin meminta maaf atas penolakannya dengan cara memberi penghiburan bagi Junsu yang mencintainya.

Seperti sebuah skenario, ucapan Changmin menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Junsu perlahan mulai melupakan perasaannya. Dia menghapusnya, dengan mencintai pria lain.

Pria itu.. Yoochun.

Changmin mengenal banyak pria brengsek. Dia tidak bermasalah dengan mereka. Menjadi brengsek adalah sebuah pilihan, kan? Tapi tidak dengan Yoochun. Dia itu arsenik. Racun yang tidak punya rasa, tidak punya bau. Berbahaya.

Yoochun seseorang yang flamboyan. Lelaki penuh percaya diri.. yang memiliki pesona luar biasa..

Pesona yang cukup untuk memenangkan Junsu. Junsu yang malang.

Changmin merasakan penyesalannya sejak dia melihat sendiri bagaimana Junsu menceritakan segalanya. Menceritakan betapa dia beruntung karena 'dimiliki' Yoochun..

Yoochun yang sempurna di mata Junsu.

Changmin membenci Yoochun bukan karena dia menyesal telah menolak Junsu. Sampai hari ini, perasaannya masih sama. Junsu adalah sahabat yang menyenangkan. Itu saja.

Tapi memergoki pacar sahabatmu melakukan _sex party_..

_Keterlaluan kau Yoochun._

.

.

.

"_Okay! Wrap it!_"

Pemotretan neraka ini akhirnya selesai.

Rasanya dia ingin menyalakan _confetti _untuk merayakannya. Lima jam dibawah terik sangat melelahkan. Kulitnya seakan telah berevolusi menjadi kepiting. _Crap_.

Pulau Saipan masih sama indahnya seperti saat dia terakhir kesini.

Ranjang yang besar! Akhirnya!

Changmin merebahkan tubuhnya. Ini surga. Cih, bahkan kebahagiaan bisa datang dari hal yang sederhana. Baru saja hendak mencoba memejamkan mata. Pintunya diketuk pelan. Dengan malas dia bangkit dari ranjangnya yang nyaman.

Cengiran Yunho menyambutnya dibalik pintu.

"hai Min.."

Changmin mengangkat alisnya. Tumben leadernya mampir ke kamarnya. Sejak berdua, sebenarnya tradisi saling mengunjungi kamar para member dapat dikatakan hilang.

Yunho menaruh sekantong besar belanjaan di atas meja dekat beranda.

"aku menyuruh staff membeli makanan" jelas Yunho tanpa ditanya.

Pria itu mengeluarkan beberapa kaleng bir.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"kapan kita pulang hyung?" ucap Changmin memecah keheningan. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Hanya saja, suasana beku ini sangat tidak nyaman.

"…." Yunho tidak menjawab. Khidmat sekali dia meminum birnya.

Changmin kembali naik ke ranjangnya. Dia mengerti. Leadernya sekarang sedang sibuk sendiri. Sibuk memikirkan sesuatu, entah apa. Changmin bukan tipe orang yang tertarik dengan urusan orang lain. Kecuali kalau orang tersebut cerita sendiri, mungkin dia akan mendengarkan.

Mata Changmin baru saja menutup matanya ketika dia mendengar Yunho menghembuskan napas berat.

"kami selesai Min.."

"…" Changmin menghela napas. Tepat seperti perkiraannya. Masalah terjadi.

"aku mencampakkan Jaejoong.."

"…"

"dia kesal. Aku tahu dia marah.." Yunho menenggak birnya lagi.

"…"

"tapi aku rasa ini yang terbaik. Ya kan Min?"

Daripada disebut pertanyaan, kalimat Yunho rasanya lebih seperti ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Changmin hanya diam. Dia bukan pemberi saran yang baik. Jadi dia lebih memilih untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Setelah beberapa kaleng, Yunho sampai pada _pace_-nya.

Changmin beringsut turun dari ranjangnya. Menyampirkan lengan panjang Yunho pada pundaknya dan membantu agar berbaring di ranjangnya. Kadang Changmin tidak habis pikir, lelaki menawan dan setia seperti leadernya ini.. Kenapa lebih memilih pria? Yoochun saja menyelingkuhi Junsu dengan banyak pria dan wanita. Ah, kenapa jadi memikirkan Casanova kampungan itu?

Tubuh Yunho sedikit panas. Demam sepertinya.

Changmin meraih handuk kecil, membasahinya dengan air. Dikompresnya kening Yunho. Dulu, Jaejoonglah yang melakukannya. Siapapun member yang sakit, Jaejoonglah yang mengurusi. Memasak bubur, memberi obat.. semua dengan sukarela. Kalau tidak menjadi idola, Changmin yakin kalau Jaejoong akan mengambil sekolah perawat.

Setahunya, hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah refleksi dari semua impian Yunjae-_shipper. _Mereka pasangan romantis. Saling mendukung. Saling menguatkan. Bikin iri saja.

Changmin tidak pernah mengalami hubungan emosional sedalam yang Yunho rasakan dengan Jaejoong. Dulu, dia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis saat awal debut. Gadis yang baik. Namun itu sangat singkat. Gadis itu meninggalkannya. Alasannya? Karena gadis itu merasa tidak bisa menembus dinding tinggi yang dibangun oleh Changmin. Changmin adalah orang yang sentimental. Ada ruang yang dia ciptakan untuk dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu menyerah.

"eunghhh…" erang Yunho. Lelaki itu menggigil hebat.

Changmin merapatkan selimut ke tubuh Yunho.

_Kasihan sekali kau, Yunho.._

_._

_._

_._

_**Sebenarnya Author masih shock dengan ff Ultimate Love yang tiba-tiba aja di-delete sama admin. Entah mengapa..**_

_**Jadi agak trauma mau nge-post T.T**_

_**Readers menurut kalian cerita ini perlu lanjut ga? Review ya.. kalo banyak yang minat, baru deh dilanjut.. ^^ *masih trauma***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Falling to You**_

**Pairing** : HoMin / YunJae / _slight_ YooSu

**Rate** : M

**Length : **2 of ?

**Warn** : _ ada *uhuk* tapi ga seru sih.._

Kini mereka ada di Paris. Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya. Ada begitu banyak pasangan disini. Ada yang berciuman, ada yang berpelukan.

"menyedihkan sekali. Tidak bisakah mereka bertenggang rasa pada orang yang tidak memiliki kekasih?" celetuk Minho.

Changmin mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Dia masih heran, mengapa besi tinggi seperti ini bisa membawa romantisme? Besi tinggi.. Menara Eiffel..

SMTOWN Paris telah berakhir. Mereka akan pulang besok.

.

.

.

"hyung.. sudah selesai belanjanya? Ayo kita ke hotel. Aku mengantuk!" ucap Changmin kesal.

Yunho terlihat sibuk memilih _scarf _titipan ibu dan adiknya. Sebenarnya dia bisa menyuruh _stylish_ untuk membelinya. Tapi, bukankah lebih istimewa kalau dia yang memilih sendiri bukan?

"yak! Ini bagus. Aku pilih yang ini.."

Changmin memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

.

.

.

Mereka mendapat kamar yang besar. Jadi Yunho memutuskan untuk sekamar saja dengan Changmin. Toh, mereka cuma berdua. Ranjangnya lebih dari cukup untuk menampung tubuh mereka.

Changmin meneguk _red wine_ yang tersedia di _refrigator _kamar.

Yunho terlihat sibuk sendiri dengan belanjaannya tadi. Sekalian _packing_ untuk pulang besok. Yunho orang yang pelupa. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak meninggalkan barangnya di hotel setiap mereka menginap diluar. Tapi biasanya, sehati-hati apapun Yunho dalam mempersiapkan barang-barangnya, selalu saja ada yang tertinggal. Changmin paham betul.

Setelah hampir satu jam, Yunho akhirnya beranjak dari kopernya.

"_wine_-nya masih?"

Changmin menyorongkan gelas yang telah terisi setengahnya ke Yunho.

"bagaimana menurutmu Min? Apa ada yang berbeda dariku?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

Changmin menaikkan satu alisnya.

"masalah yang di Saipan.. err.. apa aku jadi terlihat kacau..?" ucap Yunho ragu-ragu.

Changmin tersenyum mengejek.

Yunho menatapnya tak suka.

"kau masih aneh, jayus, dan pelupa hyung.." Changmin menahan senyumnya dan meneguk _wine_-nya.

"kau menghiburku dengan kata-kata yang tidak menyenangkan. _As usual_.." cibir Yunho.

"_so?_"

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Changmin.

Angin bertiup dengan aneh. Changmin bergidik tanpa alasan. Sepertinya dia mulai mabuk.

Yunho berupaya mengambil botol di tangan Changmin. Rencananya, dia ingin menjitak kepala Changmin dalam jarak sedekat ini. Rencana itu ya rencana.

Yunho merasa sedikit tersentak. Sejak kapan?

Sejak kapan Changmin memiliki mata seindah itu?

Sejak kapan Changmin bisa membuat darahnya berdesir?

Changmin menatapnya bingung.

Mereka sama dalam satu hal. Mereka sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di menit-menit ini. Bahkan ketika merapatkan bibir satu sama lain, mereka tidak tahu apa itu sebenarnya?

Rasanya mau meledak.

Sungguh, Changmin ingin meledak delam rengkuhan pria ini. Jutaan kupu-kupu sepertinya memakan tulangnya. Entah kemana hilangnya kekuatan 186cm yang dia punya? Kaki panjangnya bahkan tidak bisa menumpunya dengan benar. Yunho sungguh baik. Pria itu membantunya ke ranjang. Sangat baik.. membantunya berbaring..

Dan semua terjadi begitu saja. Entah siapa yang memulai. Entah siapa yang menyatakan persetujuannya.

Pria yang lebih tua membuka semua penghalang yang menyelimuti yang lebih muda dan membebaskan dirinya pula di saat kemudian.

Mereka melakukannya dengan pikiran yang entah berada dimana. Kedua pasang mata itu saling mengawasi. Hanya beberapa detik mengedip untuk kemudian saling menatap lagi.

Ah, tidak juga. Mata mereka sesekali terpejam. Terutama ketika bibir-bibir itu saling bertubrukan satu sama lainnya. Saling ingin merasakan. Saling ingin menjelajah.

Jangan lupakan kedua tangan pria yang lebih tua. Jari-jari indah yang dimilikinya bergerak sesuai naluri terdalam yang dia punya. Naluri untuk menjamah. Meraih bagian tubuh lawannya yang lebih muda itu. sedikit mencengkeram untuk mendengar desah tertahan pria dibawahnya.

Tubuh keduanya bergidik sesekali. Mereka lupa menutup jendela.

Tapi sepertinya keduanya tidak tertarik untuk sekedar bangun sebentar dan merapatkan jendela. Mungkin mereka takut.

Takut kehilangan momen janggal diantara mereka.

Keringat Changmin bercucuran. Jantungnya seakan ingin melompat saat sesuatu yang basah menghisap bagian terintimnya. Bagian yang belum pernah disentuh siapapun sejak dia dewasa. Entah bagaimana dirinya bisa begitu percaya pada pria yang duduk diatasnya.

Pria yang tidak terlihat wajahnya. Karena tersembunyi di selangkangannya.

_Astaga Shim Changmin.._

Yunho menyentuh apa saja yang bisa disentuhnya.

Semua yang dimiliki maknae-nya itu seakan menjadi lahan hijau.

Lahan hijau miliknya. Yang ingin dinikmatinya sendirian. _Hanya dia saja_.

Kaki panjang itu telah melingkar mantap di pinggangnya.

Yunho memutuskan untuk melakukannya dengan _gentle_. Mempersiapkan pria muda itu, dengan cermat.

Yunho mulai menjilati jarinya sendiri. Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak direncanakan.

Melakukan hal ini..

Dengan pria dibawahnya ini..

Diimpikannya pun tidak pernah..

_lube is not an usual things to bring, right? He's single now, remember?_

Changmin memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak tahu betapa pintarnya pria diatasnya. Pantas saja Jaejoong betah bersamanya hingga 4 tahun. Pasti menyenangkan, 'diurusi' seperti ini..

"argh!" keluh Changmin. Dia ingin marah, pria ini ingin menyakitinya kah? Ini sakit.

Tiga jari itu melesak begitu saja.

"keluarkannn!" jerit Changmin sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Changmin menjambak rambut Yunho. Berupaya menariknya dari sana. Yunho menurut. Jari-jarinya dikeluarkan perlahan.

Entah mengapa di saat kemudian Changmin merasa menyesal. Kehilangan jari-jari itu membuatnya frustasi.

Apa dia sudah gila? Bukankah tadi dia merasa kesakitan?

Yunho tidak ingin terlalu lama menunggu. Dia berada diujung akal sehatnya. Dia ingin berada di dalam. dia tahu akan mendapatkan surganya disana.

Surga di dalam tubuh pria muda yang menatapnya lemas dengan pandangan sayu.

Yunho tiba-tiba tersenyum.

Dengan napas sedikit terengah, Changmin balas menatapnya dengan keheranan.

Changmin tidak tahu bahwa pria diatasnya memiliki rencana lain.

Dengan satu hentakan, benda itu masuk begitu saja. Changmin tersentak. Airmatanya meleleh begitu saja.

_Ini lebih parah dari yang tadi? What the f*ck?_

Changmin bergemul dengan pikiran dan rasa sakitnya.

Changmin hampir menjerit. Hampir saja.. hingga mulutnya disumpal dengan sesuatu yang yahh.. cukup menyenangkan. Mereka saling menggigit dan menghisap.

Changmin menghargainya. Menghargai usaha pria yang berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Tubuh mereka bergerak seirama. Ini tarian eksotis yang mungkin tidak akan dilupakan keduanya.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Changmin menggelinjang hebat.

_Astaga.. ini sangat gila!_ Changmin bergetar.

Pria itu mengisinya.. dan meneriakkan namanya.

Mereka sampai di surga bersama-sama.

Tapi, benarkah ini surga?

_Hangat. _Satu kata itu melintas di pikiran Changmin.

….

….

….

Keduanya terdiam.

Tubuh mereka belum bergerak . Selimut itu masih menutupi apa yang harusnya ditutup. Yunho tahu ini salahnya. Dia yang punya rencana. Rencana menjitak si maknae. Tapi.. rencana itu ya rencana.

"mandilah.." ucap Changmin.

Yunho tersentak dari pikirannya. Dia sebenarnya terlalu takut menatap wajah Changmin. Bahkan tadi dia sempat berpikir Changmin akan meninjunya saat terjaga.

"kau saja duluan Min.." jawab Yunho hati-hati.

"…."

Ekspresi Changmin begitu datar. Yunho tidak bisa mengira-ngira isi kepala pria dihadapannya. Jangan-jangan Changmin sedang menyiapkan tenaga dalamnya. _I'm dead!_ gumam Yunho dalam hati.

Changmin menarik napas.

"bagian itu.. rasanya sakit kalau aku bergerak.." ucap Changmin akhirnya.

Yunho menganga.

.

.

.

Kapok.

Changmin benar-benar kapok.

Sebelumnya dia ingin berterima kasih pada guru aktingnya. Setidaknya dengan ilmu yang didapatnya, dia bisa bertingkah baik-baik saja di depan artis SM lainnya dan baru mulai berjalan mengangkang saat tiba di kamar apartemennya.

Dia mengakuinya. Semua terasa hebat malam itu. Tapi tidak keesokan harinya. Yunho sih enak. Lelaki sialan itu bisa cengar-cengir seperti biasa. _Crap_.

Kalau dipikir ulang, ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Sampai saat ini Changmin masih enggan percaya kalau dirinya terjebak _one night stand_ seperti itu.

Di Paris. Bersama Yunho pula. Seperti sinetron saja.

Dan yang membuatnya tambah kesal adalah Yunho_ is_ _the first_!

_God!_ Dia perjaka sebelum kejadian malam itu.

Sekalinya direnggut, malah sama lelaki. Dibawah pula. Rasanya ingin menangis dibawah _shower_. Untung ciuman malam itu bukan yang pertama. Hahhh… tidak ada lain kali. Itu yang terakhir. Anggap saja pengalaman. _It just because alcohol, that's it!_

.

.

.

Aku pasti sudah gila.

Malam itu, Changmin tampaknya sudah mabuk. Tapi aku? Aku baru minum seperempat gelas _wine!_ _I'm compeletely fine at that time._

Bagaimana ini? Kemarin saja selama di pesawat aku tak berani menatapnya lama-lama. Takut. Takut kalau matanya mengeluarkan sinar laser dan membakar retinaku. Arghhhhh… tapi aku juga sedikit jahat sih. Diam-diam aku berusaha menahan tawa ketika melihatnya berjengit saat mengubah posisi duduk dan berjalan agak mengangkang. Bodoh sekali. Menertawakan Changmin. Padahal kan, aku penyebabnya. Walaupun aku merasa sangat bersalah, tapi kaget juga melihat Changmin yang tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

Cukup itu yang terakhir. Anggap saja pengalaman.

Aku harus minta maaf pada Changmin!

Harus.

Tapi tunggu dulu.. kalau dipikir-pikir, kok dia tidak marah ya?

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

**Hm, miann.. adegan NC-nya nggak heboh. Aku ingin membuatnya seperti sebuah pergulatan emosional antara duo Homin kita. **_***bow**they don't feel some love at that time***_

_**I hope this story not be deleted again..**_

_**Readers **_**tolong review-nya yaaahhh *kedip-kedip***

**Terus terang aku belum tau **_**Falling to You**_** ini bakal mengarah kemana. Jadi.. **_**we'll see**_** aja kedepannya gimana ^^**

**p.s: **_**thanks for reviews in chapter 1 **_

_**xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Falling to You**_

**Pairing** : HoMin / YunJae / _slight_ YooSu

**Rate** : M

**Length : **3 of ?

**Warn** : _ baca deh..*senyum gaje*_

Setelah SMTOWN berakhir, semua kembali ke rutinitas.

_Shooting_ lagi, pemotretan lagi, dan lain-lain. Kalian tahulah..

Mereka baru tiba di Jepang. Ada sebuah apartemen juga disini. Sejak TVXQ debut, mereka menerima banyak cinta dari Jepang. Jepang seperti rumah kedua.

Yunho membongkar kopernya. _Scarf _bunga-bunga tersembul dari selipan risleting kopernya. Ahh.. itu kan titipan adiknya? Pantas saja kemarin waktu pulang ke rumah keluarganya dia merasa _scarf_ yang dibawanya kurang satu. Disini rupanya.

Changmin memasak ramen instan. Dia melihat Yunho berjalan kearah kulkas dari sudut matanya. Changmin secara otomatis fokus memandang uap air dihadapannya. Hubungan mereka jadi aneh sejak malam itu.

"aku titip satu ya Min.." Yunho menyodorkan satu bungkus ramen kepada Changmin.

"ya" jawab Changmin singkat.

Hening saat makan. Apartemen ini hanya berisi mereka berdua. Dan kini mereka terjebak pada pikiran masing-masing. _Nice._

Changmin bersiap tidur saat Yunho mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"ada apa?" ucap Changmin saat membuka pintu.

"Min.. aku minta maaf. Waktu itu kau mabuk, tapi aku tidak. Aku yang bersalah dalam hal ini"

Changmin menatap pria itu. Dapat dilihatnya Yunho sempat menelan ludahnya. Lucu melihatnya. Leadernya harap-harap cemas menunggu jawabannya.

"jangan dibahas lagi ya" Changmin tersenyum simpul dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Yunho menghela napas lega.

Masalah selesai.

Tapi, apa benar sudah selesai?

.

.

.

Seorang sahabat mengajak Yunho mampir ke _ski resort-_nya. Tempatnya bagus. Ada pemandian air panas juga disana. Yunho penggila ski. Jelas saja tidak menolak. Jadwal Jepang dimulai minggu depan. Libur seminggu harus dimanfaatkan, bukan?

Tuhan pasti sangat menyayangiku, pikir Yunho. Peruntungannya sangat bagus. Changmin tidak marah. Libur satu minggu. Dan jangan lupakan ski dan air panas..

Yunho menyeringai. _You're the best Jung Yunho!_ Jeritnya dalam hati. Karena Changmin telah begitu baik, tentu saja dia akan mengajak maknae-nya itu. Changmin memang tidak suka ski, tapi setidaknya kan dia bisa jalan-jalan di _resort._ Daripada bengong di apartemen.

Udara dingin langsung membelai kulit wajah Changmin. Benar kata Yunho, tempatnya bagus. Restorannya terlihat menggiurkan. Ada berbagai macam hidangan favorit Changmin disajikan. Yahh.. tidak buruklah menghabiskan satu minggu disini.

Changmin merendamkan dirinya. Setelah puas makan sampai sekenyang-kenyangnya, dia memutuskan untuk berendam. Uap-uap air membuat wajahnya berkeringat. Seperti di-_steam_. Ada beberapa orang yang juga berendam disini. Laki-laki semua sih. Baguslah, sepertinya tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Agak malas kan kalau kau lagi asyik berendam namun tiba-tiba ada yang minta tanda tangan?

Changmin yang sentimental tentu sangat menyukai ini. Di tempat yang nyaman. Hanya ada dia dan pikirannya.

Yunho baru pulang dari main ski. Sudah malam sih memang. Habisnya tadi dia diajak makan dulu sama temannya. Mau ajak Changmin, tapi kata pegawai restoran bocah rakus itu sudah makan jam 8 tadi. Yunho menjejak-jejakkan sepatunya ke lantai. Sudah kebiasaan. Kalau masuk rumah, sebelum melepas sepatu selalu ada semacam ritual begitu.

"kotor hyung!"protes Changmin.

Yunho sedikit kaget.

"kau belum tidur Min?" matanya tertuju pada buku yang dipegang Changmin.

Setelah melepas sepatunya, Yunho bergegas ke kamar mandi. Sudah terlambat untuk ke pemandian air panas. Terlalu capek. Lebih baik kayak biasa. Pakai _shower._

Sampai hari ketiga, kegiatannya kurang lebih sama. Yunho sibuk ski. Changmin sibuk berendam(?). Hingga akhirnya, Yunho dengan cerdasnya menyeret Changmin untuk bermain ski.

"main saja sendiri. Aku tidak hobi yang begitu" keluh Changmin.

"tenang.. nanti aku ajari" yakin Yunho.

Changmin menatapnya ragu. Tapi ya sudahlah. Sekali-kali..

.

.

.

Changmin benar-benar ingin mencekik Yunho malam ini. Pinggangnya, bahunya, kakinya.. semuanya sakit karena terjatuh berkali-kali tadi siang. Dia menyalahkan lelaki sialan di depannya. Katanya master ski.. kok ngajarin orang sampai kepleset-pleset terus?

"maaf Min. hehe.." cengiran Yunho dibalas tinjuan pada lengan kanannya.

"berhenti tertawa. Seperti orang bodoh saja" Changmin mengeluarkan deathglare andalannya.

Yunho menatapnya ngeri. Daripada ditonjok, lebih baik dia mengambil _pain relief patch _alias koyo untuk Changmin.

"tempelkan ditengah punggungku" perintah Changmin.

Yunho menurut.

Tubuh Yunho menegang saat melihat sebuah bekas cakaran di punggung Changmin. Tidak banyak. Hanya satu gores. Karena tidak sengaja. Yunho tahu pasti. Karena itu bekas kukunya.

Changmin membalikkan badannya. Kini dia berhadapan langsung dengan Yunho.

"kenapa?" ucap Changmin.

Yunho masih terdiam. Bingung mau menjawab apa. Sebenarnya makin terdiam saat melihat Changmin. Mereka berhadapan. Diatas ranjang. Dengan Changmin yang bertelanjang dada.

Ini sangat berbahaya.

_Kenapa lagi pria bodoh ini?_ Changmin benar-benar salut pada Yunho. Semestinya saat main drama, dia jadi orang idiot saja. Soalnya dengan bengong begitu saja, sudah sangat menjiwai ekspresi bodohnya.

Changmin berupaya menarik koyo di tangan Yunho.

"Sini, biar aku tempel sendiri! Aku bisa masuk angin kalau lama-lama tidak pakai.. baju.." Changmin baru menyadari saat mengucapkan kata terakhir dari kalimatnya.

Astaga. Tidak ada yang salah kalau mereka adalah dua pria normal yang _straight._ Masalahnya, mereka tidak. Dan fakta bahwa mereka pernah mengalami malam penuh gairah, itu benar-benar tidak membantu.

Oke Yunho bersikaplah biasa. Dia hanya si _evil_ Shim Changmin.

Tahan.. tahan.. tahan..

sementara Yunho sibuk dengan sugesti positifnya, Changmin sibuk dengan hal lainnya.

_Shit!_ _Bajuku tadi dimana ya?_

_Ah. Di bokong Yunho ternyata._ Pasti terduduk karena tadi dia melepasnya asal.

"hyung minggir! Bajuku.." Changmin sedikit menunduk menarik bajunya yang diduduki Yunho.

"ah i.. iya!" jawab Yunho tergagap sambil sedikit menggeser tubuhnya.

Sial! Jarak bibirnya dan leher bocah itu terlalu dekat. Yunho sangat berupaya agar menahan napas. _Crap._ Satu hembusan lolos.

Changmin bergidik. Dia merasakan udara hangat itu. Reflek dia mengangkat wajahnya. Untuk disesalinya di detik kemudian.

Idiot kau Shim Changmin!

Mata bertemu mata.

Dan bibir.. memilih untuk untuk menemui lawannya.

Peluh itu membuat tubuh mereka mengkilat. Tidak masuk akal, padahal udara dingin dan kaos mereka telah terlempar entah dimana. Kali ini Yunho lebih berani. Menyesap dan membuat tanda. Mulai posesif sepertinya? Dia membalikkan tubuh Changmin. Yunho tidak ingin bekerja sendiri malam ini. Pria diatasnya harus membalas apa yang diberinya.

Changmin juga tidak seperti terakhir kali mereka bermain. Dia cepat belajar sepertinya. Dia berhasil membuat Yunho melenguh nikmat. Mereka sama-sama mencari kepuasannya sendiri. Sangat egois pada awalnya. Namun tetap saja, Yunho yang membimbing alurnya.

Mata Changmin terpejam erat saat hujaman itu tepat pada ekspektasi terbesarnya. Dia menjambak rambut Yunho. Bukan untuk menyuruhnya berhenti seperti waktu itu, namun menuntutnya agar melakukannya lebih dalam dan lebih lama. Yunho cukup mengapresiasi apa yang dilakukan lawannya. Apalagi melihat ekspresi Changmin. Lenguhan keras Changmin seperti nyanyian terindah yang didengarnya.

Lelaki itu terengah-engah. Namun tidak menyerah saat menghadapi kesayangan Yunho. Benda itu menantang si maknae untuk membuatnya keluar. Dan secara mengejutkan, Changmin melakukannya. Dengan senang hati nampaknya.

Dalam satu tarikan napas.

"eunghhhh" Yunho tersenyum disela erangannya.

_Good boy!_ Dielusnya kepala Changmin pelan. Memberi apresiasi.

Sepercik rasa bangga ada di benak Changmin. Dia berhasil membalas pria dihadapannya. Tidak ada yang kecewa malam ini. Mereka sama-sama terpuaskan.

"Yunhhoo..!"

"Minnhhh..!"

Mereka meneriakkan nama masing-masing. Ini klimaksnya.

Setengah jam berselang..

Mereka sangat lelah. Tentu saja. Tapi niat untuk tidur sepertinya tidak cukup kuat untuk memerintahkan mata agar terpejam. Kedua orang ini saling bertukar pandang. Saling memandang takjub. Padahal dari dalam diri keduanya telah menolak mentah-mentah kejadian malam di Paris berulang. Tapi mereka ternyata sama lemahnya. Mudah menyerah.

Yunho mengusap keringat di kening Changmin dengan tangannya.

Seulas senyum samar tergambar di wajah lelaki yang lebih muda.

Melihat itu Yunho ikut tersenyum. Dia beringsut mendekat, menyelipkan wajahnya dileher Changmin. Sibuk menggambar dengan bibirnya.

"eunghh. Hentikan Yunho.." Changmin buka suara. Tangannya memegang dagu pria itu. Mengarahkannya untuk menjauh dari lehernya.

Yunho memberi pandangan kecewa.

"ini gila" ucap changmin.

"aku tahu" yunho menjawab cepat.

Changmin terperanjat.

Suasana hening kembali mengisi ruang ini. Kebekuan yang yang janggal merayapi kulit telanjang mereka.

"Min…"

"…."

"waktu di Paris.. apa aku yang pertama bagimu?"

"…."

"yang tadi itu.._ blowjob _pertamamu kan_?"_ Yunho menebak dengan penuh keyakinan. Seperti peramal cuaca yang menyuruh penonton menyiapkan payung karena hari akan hujan seharian.

Changmin menatap Yunho. Menelusuri lekuk wajah pria itu dengan cermat. Darahnya masih terasa berdesir. Efek permainan tadi sepertinya.

Pria di depannya ini. Hampir merebut semua kata pertama di usia dewasanya.

_First oral.._

_First sex.._

_First blowjob.._

Changmin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum dengan senang hati menjawab,

"_fuck you! Jung Yunho.._"

Yunho tersenyum lebar. Maknae evil-nya telah bertambah nakal dalam satu hal. Satu hal yang disukainya tentu saja.

Yunho sangat menyadari. Malam ini, mereka telah melompat ke jurang.

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

**Hyaaaaaa… author mau sembunyi di balik pohoonnn.. *masih belum percaya bisa buat kelanjutan yg begini***

**Review cyinnn.. review.. ^^**

**Lanjutannya mesti gimana ya? *pusing sendiri***

**p.s. :**_**thanks for reviews in Ch 2 **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Falling to You**_

**Pairing** : HoMin / YunJae / YooSu

**Rate** : M

**Length : **4 of ?

**Warn** : _ hmm.._

Changmin banyak berpikir. Dia semakin tidak mengenali dirinya lagi. Sungguh. Dia telah berjalan terlalu jauh.

_Jung Yunho._

Pria itu telah merubahnya terlalu banyak. Hanya empat hari dan semuanya menjadi sangat berbeda. Changmin merasa terjebak dengan pria itu. dia tidak mengerti, bagaimana malam-malam panjang yang mereka lalui telah menjadikan dirinya seperti gadis muda yang kehilangan akal sehat.

_Ini jelas bukan cinta._

Yang dirasakannya hanyalah hasrat yang menggebu.

_Tubuh itu.._

_Bibir itu.._

_Sentuhan menggetarkan itu.._

Lelaki itu menggenggam semua yang Changmin miliki.

Kecuali hatinya.

.

.

.

Yunho menghisap rokoknya lambat-lambat. Asap putih keluar dari hidungnya. Dia bukan pecandu rokok, sebenarnya. Hanya saja terkadang dia membutuhkan sedikit pelampiasan saat memikirkan sesuatu yang pelik.

Ini bukan tentang Jaejoong.

Dia masih mencintai lelaki itu. Tentu saja.

Hubungan selama empat tahun bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilupakan begitu saja, kan?

Yang berlari di pikirannya saat ini adalah maknae.

Yunho tidak tahu. Semua hal gila yang mereka lakukan, empat hari terakhir di _resort_..

Semua peluh mereka di malam-malam itu..

Dia siap terperosok. Dengan Changmin. Entah mengapa..

Kalau ini sebuah kekhilafan, kenapa terus terulang tanpa cela?

_Cklek._

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka.

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri orang yang baru masuk. Yunho langsung melumat penuh-penuh bibir itu. Tidak memberi celah untuk bernapas.

_Bruk!_

Tubuh Yunho terhempas ke dinding.

"aku benci bau rokok!" ucap pria yang baru masuk.

Yunho menyeringai.

"rasamu manis, Changmin-a.."

.

.

.

Junsu mengacak rambutnya kesal. Dia tahu semua. SEMUANYA.

Yoochun brengsek. Tukang selingkuh. Apa lagi?

Arghh, tapi sayangnya dia masih terlalu mencintai pria sial itu. Junsu begitu ingin melemparkan lelaki itu ke neraka. Kalau saja dia bisa.. kalau saja dia tega..

"mana Yoochun?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"…"

"Su-ie?"

"…"

"hyaa.. Kim Junsu?"

Junsu tergelak dari lamunannya. Terkaget melihat Jaejoong yang fokus menatapnya dengan sedikit kesal.

"a-apa hyung?"

"mana Yoochun?"

"mm, entahlah.." ucap Junsu dan berlalu.

Jaejoong menatap punggung itu dengan heran.

Junsu ingat sekali. Tentang Changmin.

Maknae itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Dia berupaya saat itu. Sangat besikeras berusaha, agar cintanya berbalas. Di suatu malam beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia bahkan hampir saja..

Dia hampir menyerahkan segala yang dia punya pada Changmin.

Kalau saja Changmin setuju..

Junsu pun teringat dengan hari dimana Changmin menolaknya. Menolak, membuatnya menangis dan menyuruhnya mencari orang lain.

Dan Yoochun datang di celah itu.

Membawa kata cinta di kesakitan itu.

Junsu merasa bodoh. Dia mempercayai lelaki itu.

Apa arti hubungan yang sekarang dijalaninya?

Yoochun hanya ada untuk mencumbunya saja. Hanya itu. Junsu tahu kekurangan terbesar dari dirinya. Dia terlalu total.

Total dalam berkarir..

Total dalam mencintai..

Total dalam menerima rasa sakit..

Dan Yoochun pun tahu itu.

Apa pun yang dilakukannya, Junsu akan selalu memaafkan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mematut dirinya dalam cermin. Semua tahu dirinya. Hidupnya penuh dengan orang yang silih berganti. Datang dan pergi.

Tetapi Jung Yunho adalah lain.

Dia menyerahkan segalanya pada pria itu.

Hati dan tubuhnya.

Bahkan pikirannya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Jaejoong merasa menyesal. Meninggalkan TVXQ memang idenya. Dia memang tidak tahan. Dengan tekanan perusahaan, perlakuan tidak adil, dan segalanya..

Kini karir memang menjadi ramah padanya. Tapi tidak hatinya.

Kehilangan orang dicintai.. harga yang harus dibayar benar-benar tidak sepadan.

_Apa ini yang aku inginkan?_ Tanya Jaejoong pada refleksinya di cermin.

.

.

.

Changmin melepas letihnya dalam _bath up_ besar miliknya. Menuangkan beberapa tetes _aroma therapy_. Menghirup uap air hangat lamat-lamat. Diaraihnya _ipod_ putih di dekat tumpukan pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai. Mendengar musik dan berendam. Semoga rasa letihnya lekas hilang. Perlahan-lahan matanya terpejam. Ini sungguh nyaman.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan hati-hati. Menyibak tirai tanpa suara.

"pergi sana"

Jantung Yunho hampir berhenti karena terlalu kaget mendengar suara itu.

Yunho mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"_can I ?"_ tanyanya kemudian.

"_no." _

"tapi aku memaksa"

Cipratan pelan meluncur ke lantai saat Yunho masuk ke dalam _bath up_.

Pandangan tidak setuju menyambutnya dari mata lelaki muda di depannya.

Yunho hanya menanggapi dengan senyum menggoda yang sering diumbarnya.

"Changmin-a, ayo mandi bersama"

"…"

"_shower_ kamarku rusak"

Changmin memutar bola matanya. Mencemooh.

"kau pikir aku percaya? Bodoh.." ejek Changmin.

Yunho terbahak.

" apa yang kau lakukan? Mandi dengan pakaian lengkap?" Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Yunho memang duduk berendam sama sepertinya, namun dengan pakaian yang tidak dilepas. Masih memakai kaos dan jeans.

"kalau begitu lepaskan saja" tantang Yunho.

"…"

Changmin bergumam tidak jelas.

Melihat Changmin yang tidak bereaksi apa-apa, Yunho mulai melepas bajunya sendiri. Melemparnya sembarangan ke lantai. Kemudian menumpukan dengkulnya ke dasar _bath up_ untuk mempermudah melepas kaitan jeansnya.

_Bruk._

Yunho terduduk kembali.

Changmin menduduki pahanya.

"sini kubantu.."

Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap pintu di depannya ragu-ragu.

Antara ingin mengetuk atau pergi.

Perjuangannya untuk ke tempat ini bukanlah perkara mudah. Kalau ada fans yang melihat, media yang mengintai.. ini akan berbahaya.

Matanya beralih pada _handphone_ di genggamannya. Tangannya hampir menekan _speed dial_ nomor 1 saat dia memutuskan untuk memasukkan benda itu ke sakunya.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napas pelan.

Belum saatnya..

Dan dia beranjak pergi dari apartemen itu.

.

.

.

Yunho mengerang saat bendanya dicengkeram erat. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dengan jelas karena sibuk menggigiti bibir pria yang menyerangnya. _Funny_. Yunho memang sangat ingin diserang.

"ayo bersihkan itu.." bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga maknae.

"…"

Changmin menatapnya dengan tanda persetujuan.

Pelan-pelan Changmin bangkit dari atas pinggul Yunho yang sedari tadi didudukinya.

Bersama-sama mereka mendekat ke _shower_. Saat buliran air menghujani, busa-busa itu turun perlahan-lahan. Menampakkan kulit mereka.

"_clean up_.." desah Changmin tepat di tengkuk Yunho.

Sang maknae perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya. Mengulum sesuatu dihadapannya yang sedang berjongkok. Bermain dengan lidahnya. Menggigit pelan… sesukanya.

_Plop!_ Bunyi pelan saat benda itu lepas dari bibirnya. Changmin menengadah keatas, kecewa tergambar dimatanya.

"_no babe, inside you.._ biarkan dia keluar didalammu" ucap Yunho dengan pandangan hangat di mata kecilnya.

Dan kemudian si Leader tampan itu menumpukan kakinya dilantai. Tangannya bergerak memisahkan pertemuan dua paha pria muda di depannya. Melihat apa yang dicarinya telah menantang sempurna di depannya, Yunho meraihnya dengan senang hati untuk kemudian memijat itu dengan penghayatan.

Tatapan kecewa changmin berubah menjadi pejaman frustasi yang menyiksa. Dia menurut saja saat sebuah tangan memegang pinggangnya untuk mengarahkannya agar berbalik memunggungi pria di depannya.

Ketika lesakan itu menuntuk masuk, Changmin reflek menggigit bibirnya.

"aku belum siapp.." Changmin mengeluh. Uap-uap air hangat menambah merah wajahnya.

"_sorry.." _bisik Yunho. Tangannya masih memijat milik maknae.

Pinggul Yunho tidak berhenti mendorong. Tidak peduli dengan keluh rasa sakit didepannya. Sebut dia egois. Dia memang egois.

Dengan upaya yang memaksa, dan sedikit waktu..

Mereka keluar. Bersamaan.

.

.

Yunho membalut tubuh itu dengan handuk sekadarnya. Dengan hati-hati direbahkannya tubuh pria di gendongannya pada ranjang nyaman di kamar pria itu.

Ditatapnya mata lelaki yang terpejam karena lelah. Dielusnya rambut pria yang sering tidak patuh padanya itu.

Yunho tersenyum. Ya, dia banyak tersenyum karena maknae ini.

Ditariknya selimut hangat milik Changmin. Menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Tubuh polos yang telah saling mengenal dengan baik. Tubuh yang beberapa saat lalu berinteraksi dengan intim. Dilumatnya pelan bibir milik pria yang telah dieksporasinya. Sebelum ikut tertidur, Yunho sempat merasakan Changmin yang menggeliat dalam tidur. Tanpa ragu dieratkannya pelukan pada pria itu dan bersama-sama bermimpi. Semoga mimpi yang indah..

.

.

.

Yoochun tidak bersuara sedari tadi. Tangannya hanya sibuk menuangkan minuman ke gelas Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya dia tadi cukup heran saat Jaejoong menghubunginya untuk mengajak minum bersama. Ternyata ini masalahnya. Jung Yunho yang membuat frustasi.

Yoochun tidak terlalu mengerti Jaejoong. Sebenarnya satu hal yang tidak pernah dimengerti Yoochun. Kesetiaan.

_Kenapa harus terjebak pada satu orang?_ Pikirnya. Dia merayakan hidupnya dengan bertualang bersama banyak pria dan wanita. Dia belum menikah. Tidak masalah kan?

"oke. Cukup hyung.. kita pulang" ucap Yoochun sambil merebut paksa cangkir yang digenggam Jaejoong.

Muka Jaejoong sangat merah. Dia hanya diam saja saat Yoochun menuntunnya ke mobil.

Yoochun memasangkan _seatbealt_ Jaejoong.

"_love.."_ gumam Jaejoong.

Yoochun menatap Jaejoong sejenak. Pasti karena mabuk..

Mata besar Jaejoong mengawasi Yoochun dengan cara yang lain.

Jaejoong menarik kerah Yoochun untuk kemudian mencium pria itu dengan menggebu.

Yoochun sempat kaget untuk sepersekian detik.

Ketika tautan mereka terlepas,

"_do it, love.."_ ucap Jaejoong nyaris tak terdengar.

"kau mabuk hyung.." Yoochun mengusap ujung bibir Jaejoong yang dipenuhi saliva karena ciuman mereka tadi.

Jaejoong menghembus napas pelan dan mulai membuka kancing bajunya dalam diam. Matanya masih membingkai Yoochun.

Yoochun membelalakkan matanya.

"hyung kau.."

"_let's make some fun, love.." _desis Jaejoong dengan napas terengah.

Yoochun menatap pria cantik dihadapannya. Ini terlalu menggiurkan. Bodoh kalau dilewatkan begitu saja.. dia tahu Jaejoong mabuk.

Tapi siapa yang memulai? Jaejoong kan..

"_are you sure?" _Tanya Yoochun dengan seringai yang mengintimidasi.

"_I don't wanna go back.." _

Dan Yoochun tidak lagi ragu. Dibawanya pria mabuk itu dalam permainan hebatnya. Dalam kecupan dan gigitan yang ahli. Menyerang pria tampan yang mengeluh nikmat dibawahnya. Seadanya saja dengan jok mobil yang diturunkan sebagai pengganti ranjang.

Desahan mereka tidak terdengar oleh dunia luar.

Di parkir _basement_ yang sepi, dua pria itu saling bertukar peluh.

_Ahhh.. Jaejoong yang malang._

**Tbc.**

**Seperti yang author bilang sebelumnya, cerita ini belum tahu bakal berakhir gimana.. ^^ **

_**Keep support**_** dengan **_**reviews **_**ya .**

**Dan author juga **_**repost**_** ulang fanfic **_**Ultimate Love**_** yang sempat dihapus admin T.T**

**Silakan mampir dan berikan **_**review **_

_**p.s. : thanks for reviews in chapter 3 ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Falling to You**_

**Pairing** : HoMin / YunJae / YooSu

**Rate** : M

**Length : **5 of ?

**Warn** : _ uhm.. drama?_

Junsu menganga.

Apa ini?

Setengah mati dia berdoa dalam hati agar apa yang terlihat olehnya hanyalah sebuah delusi saja. Junsu mencubit kecil lengannya.

_Nice try._ Dia meringis kecil.

Dua objek di sudut ruangan tempatnya berdiri memang terlihat seperti orang yang dikenalnya dengan baik. Tapi bukankah ada yang bilang kalau setiap orang memiliki 10 kembaran yang tersebar di bumi?

Ah, dia saja memiliki satu saudara kembar..

Mungkin saja kan yang dilihatnya adalah kembaran dari dua orang yang dikenalnya?

Junsu masih melanjutkan pikiran-pikiran konyolnya saat salah seorang di sudut sana tak sengaja melihatnya.

Orang itu terdiam mematung. Menghentikan aktivitas bercumbu yang sedari tadi dilakukannya bersama seorang lagi.

"Junsu hyung.."

.

.

.

"apa karena ini hyung..?" ucap Junsu memecah keheningan yang cukup lama memerangkap mereka bertiga.

Ya bertiga. Di depannya kini duduk mantan maknae dan leadernya.

Changmin tampak menunduk dan menghindari kontak mata dengannya sedari tadi. Sedangkan Yunho tampak memasang wajah _pokerface_ miliknya.

Junsu merasa sedikit jengah karena dua orang dihadapannya hanya diam saja.

"hyung, kau tahu kalau Jaejoong hyung.." Junsu belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya,

"kami telah berakhir" potong Yunho.

"…"

"ini bukan masalahmu Su-ie. Berhentilah menuduh yang bukan-bukan" ucap Yunho dingin.

Junsu merapatkan rahangnya. Dia memang tidak terlibat langsung dalam masalah ini. Namun entah mengapa saat melihat bagaimana Changmin tenggelam dalam rengkuhan Yunho beberapa saat tadi membuatnya kesal. Ingatan mengenai bermacam-macam usahanya dulu untuk memenangkan Changmin berputar di kepalanya. Dia mengerti, mungkin keadaanlah yang membuat dua orang di hadapannya bersatu. Bagaimanapun, dua orang yang selalu bersama..

"jadi kalian sepasang kekasih?" selidik Junsu.

Changmin menoleh cepat kearahnya dan membuka mulutnya,

"iya." Jawab Yunho.

Refleks Changmin menatap pria disebelahnya. Mulutnya masih terbuka.

.

.

.

"apa-apaan itu!" protes changmin setelah sampai di apartemen.

"…"

"aku tidak pernah bilang ingin jadi kekasihmu" lanjut Changmin.

Yunho menjatuhkan badannya di sofa. Diraihnya _remote TV_ didekatnya.

"…"

"hey Jung Yunho!"

Yunho meletakkan _remote _kembali. Ditatapnya maknae yang berdiri menghalangi pandangannya ke TV.

"memang kenapa kalau ternyata kita benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih? Kau tidak suka?"

Changmin terperanjat dengan jawaban Yunho.

Semudah itu pria bodoh ini menjawab pertanyaannya. Changmin bukannya tidak tahu kalau Yunho masih sangat mencintai Jaejoong.

Akh, tiba-tiba saja Changmin merasa seperti terbangun dari mimpi ratusan tahun.

"aku bukan tempat pelampiasan Jung Yunho.." ucap Changmin dingin.

Yunho bangun dari duduknya. Kini dia berdiri berhadapan dengan maknae.

"sudah terlambat untuk mengatakan itu.."

Changmin membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Kata-kata lelaki di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa terhina.

Yunho mendekat tanpa ragu. Disentuhnya rahang maknae yang berdiri menegang di depannya. Tanpa peduli dilumatnya bibir yang disukainya itu. Hanya sedetik hingga sebuah cengkeraman kuat menghempas bahunya.

Amarah itu terlalu nyata terpahat di wajah tampan lelaki muda itu. Yunho seakan menjadi tolol melihat kilatan di mata sang maknae. Memang dia yang salah.

BLAM!

Changmin membanting pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong telah memutuskan, Jung Yunho adalah miliknya. Tentu saja begitu. Kemarin hanyalah sebuah badai kecil yang tentu saja pernah dialami banyak hubungan kan? Bodoh sekali karena dia merasa sangat bersedih kemarin.

Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyumnya. Dengan yakin ditekannya _speed dial_ 1 di _handphone_-nya.

"Yunho.. kita bertemu siang ini. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

.

.

"tidak ada yang berubah. Aku tetap boo milikmu dan kau tetap Yunnie-love milikku.." ucap Jaejoong tanpa mengedipkan mata pada pria yang duduk di hadapannya. Semoga ketulusannya terlihat.

"…"

"aku akan kembali bila kau ingin begitu. Tidak masalah kalau aku harus dipenjara lagi oleh manajemen sialan itu.. demi kau"

Tanpa ragu Jaejoong mengelus punggung tangan pria yang sangat dicintainya itu. Jaejoong meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak masalah menjadi debu bila dia mendapat pria itu kembali.

"boo.."

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Yunho telah memberikan reflek senyum bahagia pada Jaejoong.

_Yunho-nya telah kembali._

.

.

Jaejoong hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk meyakinkan Junsu dan Yoochun. Pada dasarnya mereka bertiga memang tidak ingin berpisah. Kerja keras sebelum debut telah mengikat mereka sedemikian rupa. _Chemistry_ yang tidak terganti..

Dan itulah yang dimanfaatkan Jaejoong untuk membujuk dua dongsaengnya. Persahabatan dan perjuangan mereka menuju puncak. _Klise_. Tapi berhasil.

Keberuntungan memihak JYJ. Perusahaan tidak menghambat mereka untuk kembali. Ada kontrak baru. Lebih manusiawi. Semua tersenyum.

Media mengangkat ini menjadi _hot news._

TVXQ kembali.

Fans menangis gembira. Beberapa diantaranya merayakan dengan mendonasikan dana pada yayasan-yayasan amal. Selebrasi tanpa henti. Semua orang mencintai mereka. _That's too good too be true.._

Semua bahagia.

Semua?

Ah, tidak semua sebenarnya.

.

.

Ada saat dimana Changmin merasa terpukul saat berpisah dengan tiga orang. Bahkan dengan Yoochun yang tidak disukainya.

Dulu..

Seringkali setiap akan menaiki _stage _berdua saja dengan Yunho, dia ingin berlari saja. Dua bayangan yang berdiri angkuh dibawah cahaya rasanya begitu sepi.

Sebut saja doanya terkabul.

Lima orang itu kembali.

Namun ada beberapa hal diluar perhitungannya terjadi. Dia tidak pernah memprediksi beberapa hal.

_Puluhan kali bercumbu dengan Yunho, misalnya._

Tidak ada kata apapun untuk hubungan mereka kemarin. Changmin setengah mati percaya bahwa yang sempat dia rasakan dengan Yunho adalah sebuah permainan hasrat saja. Apa yang dilakukannya dengan lelaki itu tidak lebih seperti bagian cerita yang dipangkas begitu saja. Tidak penting.

Dia baik-baik saja saat berhenti.

Beberapa bulan lalu tepatnya setelah pertengkaran kecil mereka saat pulang dari bertemu Junsu, mereka benar-benar berhenti.

_No touch, no passionate kiss, no sex after that night.._

"akh!"

Changmin menatap tembok kamarnya. Telinganya dapat menangkap suara janggal yang kini sering di dengarnya.

Dulu dia juga sering mendengarnya dan tidak peduli.

Tapi sayangnya, kini dia peduli. _Sayang sekali._

"Yunho? Jaejoong?" gumam Changmin pelan dalam keheningan kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Changmin-a ayo kita bermain!" tantang Junsu bersemangat.

Dengan sigap Changmin menangkap _stick PS_ yang dilempar Junsu.

"_my room.."_ ucap Junsu sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"argh! sial sial siaaaaallll!" jerit Junsu frustasi. Dia telah kalah sebelas kali dari maknaenya.

"Sebelas mangkuk ramyun..." Changmin bersenandung asal.

Junsu hanya mendengus sebal.

"ayo!" Junsu berdiri dan memakai mantelnya.

"apa?" Tanya changmin heran.

"jadi tidak ramyunnya.."

"oh! Sekarang?"

.

.

.

Changmin menikmati mangkuk keempatnya dengan antusias. Sudah lama dia tidak makan di tempat ini. Sebenarnya ada sebuah restoran sederhana tempat Junsu sering mentraktirnya karena kalah bermain _games_. Terus terang saat terpecah menjadi dua, Changmin tidak pernah lagi ke tempat ini. Seperti keajaiban saja saat dirinya bisa kesini lagi bersama Junsu.

"Changmin-a, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Junsu. Dia telah meletakkan sumpitnya sedari tadi.

"yap. Ini hangat. Sangat baik di cuaca dingin seperti ini" jawab Changmin.

"kau tahu bukan itu yang kutanyakan.."

Changmin mengunyah pelan dan meminum soju didepannya. Changmin tahu sedari tadi Junsu mengawasinya saja. Dia hanya malas untuk menanggapi.

"kau bicara apa.." ucap Changmin.

"perlukah aku memberitahu Jaejoong hyung?"

Ucapan Junsu barusan bagaikan petir yang menyambar Changmin.

Changmin menatap tajam Junsu. Dia ingin membalas kata-kata Junsu. Tapi entah mengapa tenggorokannya terasa sangat kaku.

"hubunganmu dan Yunho.." belum selesai Junsu berkata,

"apa yang kau bicarakan. Jangan berkata hal yang aneh Junsu hyung"

Changmin tahu betul, Junsu merasa iba padanya. Tidak sepatah katapun Junsu mengadu pada Jaejoong soal hubungannya dengan Yunho. Junsu begitu menjaganya. Padahal sebenarnya Changmin sendiri tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"hyung, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan mengacaukan apa pun. Semua orang berbahagia saat ini" ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum.

Senyum itu dipaksakan. Junsu mencatat dalam hati.

.

.

.

Changmin merasa haus. Dengan malas dia beranjak turun dari ranjangnya yang hangat.

Pelan-pelan dia meneguk susu yang masih hangat. Saat melewati meja makan tiba-tiba dia teringat pada suatu malam di apartemen mereka di Jepang. Malam dimana Yunho membuatnya berkeringat. Saat itu suasananya sama seperti malam ini, Changmin membuat susu karena terjaga dan tangan hangat melingkar dari belakangnya. Mengajaknya bercumbu. Dan mereka berakhir di lantai dapur.. dekat meja makan.

Ahh.. Changmin mendengus pelan.

_Jung Yunho sialan..._

Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya setelah meletakkan gelas di wastafel. Sedetik kemudian dia berjengit kaget.

Entah sejak kapan Yunho berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Dengan pandangan memikat yang sering dilihatnya. Saat Yunho membingkainya dalam satu tatapan seperti ini, Changmin selalu tahu apa artinya.

"kau…" tenggorokan Changmin tercekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc.**

**Gimana gimana? *semoga nggak ada readers yang demo**kibar white flag***

**Review yaaaa.. ^^**

***kabuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrr***

**p.s. : thanks for reviews in chapter 4 **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Falling to You**_

**Pairing** : HoMin / YunJae / YooSu

**Rate** : M

**Length : **6 of ?

**Warn** : _ Penulisan yang jreng jreng?*iki piye* langsung baca deh._

Entah sejak kapan Yunho berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Dengan pandangan memikat yang sering dilihatnya. Saat Yunho membingkainya dalam satu tatapan seperti ini, Changmin selalu tahu apa artinya.

"kau…" tenggorokan Changmin tercekat.

.

.

Yunho tidak berpaling sedikit pun. Ego yang begitu besar memenjara dirinya sekian lama.

Tidak terlalu lama sebenarnya. Changmin yang membuatnya begitu.

Kalau mau menurut pada fakta yang diinginkan Changmin, memang betul mereka tidak pernah memiliki status apapun. Mereka mungkin memang tidak memerlukannya. Setelah banyak hal yang terjadi, Changmin adalah pihak yang paling tidak membutuhkan itu sepertinya.

Tapi Yunho tidak begitu.

Kalau saja Jaejoong tidak kembali. Tentu cerita akan menjadi lain.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Changmin memecah keheningan.

"…"

Changmin mengedarkan pandangan malas pada interior mobil membosankan milik pria yang memaksanya untuk keluar dari apartemen beberapa saat yang lalu. Rasanya tidak berguna disini. Yunho hanya membisu sedari tadi. Bodoh memang mengikuti ajakan pria tolol itu.

"hyung.." ucapnya sekali lagi. Dia bersumpah akan keluar dari mobil ini kalau pria itu masih diam saja.

"…"

"oke. Hentikan mobilnya, aku akan pulang dengan taksi"

Decitan tajam membuat tubuh Changmin agak terhempas ke depan. Untung _seatbelt_ menahannya.

Yunho menepikan mobil dipinggir jalan yang sepi.

"Changmin.."

Kata pertama terucap juga akhirnya.

"…" kini Changmin yang terdiam.

Udara beku seperti ini pernah mereka alami. Dulu. Saat mereka ketakutan pada awal kebiasaan terlarang yang sering mereka nikmati. Tapi itu sudah lama berlalu.

"aku mencintai Jaejoong" ucap Yunho datar.

"…"

"bagaimana?"

"…"

"Changmin-a bagaimana?"

Changmin tidak berminat berpaling pada wajah Yunho.

"bukan urusanku" jawabnya.

Yunho menyenderkan kepalanya pada jok mobil.

"kau mengizinkan?" Yunho berucap samar.

Changmin jelas mendengar. Hening kembali merantai. Angkuh sekali dua orang dalam mobil mewah itu.

"kalau tidak, bagaimana?" ucap Changmin dingin.

Mereka saling menatap dalam dimensi waktu yang dipaksa berhenti. Detik selalu berjalan, angkuh seperti biasa. Namun hati itu menutup indera apapun untuk merasakan apa yang harusnya dimengerti logika.

Berbicara dengan kalbu yang sesak.

Apa pantas?

Renungan itu bukanlah milik mereka. Keringanan batin mereka tidak pantas untuk diselami secara serius. Bahkan tidak ada ruang untuk sekedar menahan.

Bertahan?

Lucu.

Dan bibir itu mengecap lainnya. Ironi yang masih lucu untuk mereka mainkan. Kesadaran tetap singgah pada tempatnya. Tertawa nakal di batin keduanya. Dua orang ini pastilah sama idiot.

Yunho membuka matanya pertama kali. Deru napas kian teratur.

Malam ini akan sangat panjang bagi keduanya. Tanpa suara.

Saling mengawasi.

Kemudian saling menyesap. Hanya itu.

Kepahitan ini terasa manis. Ah, bagaimana menjelaskannya?

Banyak hal yang tidak perlu dijelaskan. Biarkan saja begitu.

Yunho pernah melompat ke jurang bersama lelaki ini.

Tapi kini dia harus meneguhkan hati. Bahwa mereka tidak lagi berada di jurang yang waktu itu.

Mungkin..

Mereka sudah di neraka.

"Yunho, aku masih disana.. dan tidak dimiliki"

"..."

.

.

.

Junsu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tergesa. Melangkah masuk dengan terburu-buru. Ada yang ingin dilewatkannya.

"sayang.."

Suara dalam itu menggagalkan segalanya.

Yoochun mendekat dengan arogansi maut. Seperti biasa. Tanpa ragu dia memberi hujanan hasrat yang membius. Junsu selalu kalah. Terlalu menyenangkan. Terlalu memikat.

Sebelum Junsu benar-benar terjebak, kesadaran menamparnya. Dijauhkannya tubuh orang yang hampir memasukinya itu.

_Aku tidak boleh kalah kali ini._ Tekad Junsu dalam hati.

"_no Yoochun. It's over.._ " ucapnya sambil bergerak menyingkirkan lengan panjang lelaki yang menindihnya.

"…" Yoochun menatap penuh keheranan.

"kau tidak memilikiku lagi"

"apa?"

"_I quit.." _Junsu meraih pakaiannya. Memasangnya satu per satu.

" _you dumped me?"_

Junsu tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Hanya pergi dengan membiarkan Yoochun memandangi punggungnya yang menjauh dengan penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

TVXQ.

Apa yang perlu diharapkan?

Apa yang perlu dipertanyakan?

Semua hanya rangkuman sukses.. sukses.. sukses..

Letih saja membaca respon yang bagus-bagus. Tur dunia, album, apa lagi..

Menyapu keletihan. Bagaimanapun harus pulang dan tidur. Hanya itu yang ada di angan Changmin.

Jeritan gila itu memekakkan telinga. Semakin hari semakin banyak _fans overdo. What's the matter?_ Sungguh tidak dapat dimengerti. Sudah hampir enam bulan mereka kembali berlima. _So what?_ Terlalu banyak tangisan haru yang membuat muak.

Changmin tahu dia tidak sendiri.

Junsu pastilah yang paling ingin menjerit.

_YooSu moments. Fanservice._

_Boys kissed in concert? They still do._

Seringai Yoochun ditangkap sudut mata Changmin dengan baik. Lelaki itu pastilah sangat menikmatinya. That's _perfect chance to teasing the poor Junsu._

Inilah yang terlambat Changmin sadari. Profesi ini membawa banyak rasa sakit. Saat melukis sakit, tidak akan luka. Darah pun tidak ada. Tapi dia saja yang merasakan itu selamanya dalam hatinya dan hanya dia saja melihat. Hanya dia yang mau mengerti.

Senyum yang diberinya makin palsu saja.

Jenuh sekali rasanya.

Bertahan sekian lama.

_Evil maknae?_ Perusahaan yang membuatnya begitu. Berawal dari konsep. Agar grup terlihat unik. Lama kelamaan merebak menjadi fakta imajiner setiap fans. Apa dia menyesal? _No_. dia tidak diizinkan untuk menyesal. Dia dibayar untuk ini.

Menjelma menjadi orang lain adalah tugasnya.

Karena popularitas mengisi kantung uang industri ini.

Karena dia hanyalah pekerja.

Derik pintu tidak menghentikan apapun.

Changmin mematung.

Jaejoong terengah-engah dalam sapuan cumbu Yunho. Menggigit semangat telinga leader grup mereka.

Inilah dunia yang tidak bisa dia masuki.

Rangkaian kasih milik orang-orang yang menggenggam realitas.

Bahkan jam pasir pun mengerti untuk menjadi tiada.

Ibaratkan saja dirinya sebagai debu.

Sebagai debu, Changmin pun mengerti untuk kembali menutup pintu dunia sepasang kekasih itu.

.

.

.

"cobalah untuk berkencan" Han Byul berucap ringan.

Wanita itu menuang teh dengan anggun. Seperti melihat paradoks bangsawan yang hobi bergaun renda. Se7en duduk disebelahnya dan menatap wanita itu dengan mata pemujaan seperti biasa.

Park Han Byul. Wanita cantik yang sadar betul kalau dirinya cantik.

Sungguh tipikal yang dipuja pria.

Sungguh tipikal yang dibenci sesama wanita.

"akan kukenalkan pada seorang teman. Dia aktris.."

"_No. thanks" _

"kau kesepian Changmin.. _We care about you_" sambung Se7en.

Changmin menatap lurus pada lelehan hujan yang membias pada kaca café.

"sampai aku perlu bantuan kalian, I'll call. For now, I'll handle it"

"cih. Dasar bocah.." maki Se7en.

Ketiga sahabat lama itu tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak menyeberang pada sisi yang baik.

Dia tidak mempercayai kata 'aku mencintaimu' lagi.

Jutaan kali Jaejoong mengucapkan itu di sela-sela waktu bercinta mereka. Tapi dia tidak merasa getar bahagia rutinnya lagi.

Jaejoong masih sama nikmatnya seperti dulu. Bibirnya tetap semerah biasa. Desahnya masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Yang berubah justru dirinya sendiri.

Yunho membiarkan seseorang keluar masuk benaknya. Tidak sopan. Sekali diizinkan malah tidak mau pergi.

.

.

.

"kalau mau pulang, pulang saja hyung.." ucap Yoochun sambil menuangkan minuman untuk dirinya sendiri.

Lelaki disampingnya tidak beranjak sedikitpun.

"aku menunggu permintaan maaf" ucap lelaki itu.

Yoochun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"kau yang harus minta maaf. Kau yang memulai kan.." Yoochun kembali meneguk gelasnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"bodoh.."

"kita sama-sama bodoh" timpal Yoochun.

"…"

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum kecil sambil menarik gelas yang dipegang Yoochun. Direguknya bir yang tersisa di gelas itu.

Yoochun tertawa mengejek.

"jangan sampai mabuk.. nanti kau menyesal" ucapnya kemudian.

"memang aku peduli?" sahut lelaki itu.

"omo Jaejoong hyung.." ucap Yoochun menahan tawa di sela mabuknya.

.

.

.

_**17**__**th**__** February 2012**_

_**11:56 pm**_

Changmin meneguk _wine_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Tinggal empat menit.

Hening sekali.

Balkon ini masih sedingin biasanya. Changmin menghadapi angin ini sendirian. Sengaja. Dia tahu akan menjadi sangat berisik bila hanya berdiam di _mansion_ TVXQ. Ritual_ surprise party._

_He really hated that kind of stuff_.

Maka ia beralasan pergi ke rumah orangtuanya, padahal berdiam seorang diri di apartemen yang pernah ditinggalinya berdua dengan Yunho.

Changmin memandangi gelas di tangannya. Menyesap aromanya kemudian. Ini adalah _wine_ yang sama seperti di Hotel tempat dia menginap waktu di Paris. Tahun yang sama dengan minuman kutukan yang membuatnya lengah di malam itu.

Tinggal satu menit.

_Come on, make a wish Changmin.._

Memejamkan mata.

"_Seems like I need you now.. Standing behind my back.."_ ucap Changmin dalam hatinya.

Hatinya tahu orang itu. Tentu.

Deskripsi akurat menyambangi otaknya. Kenapa dia begini?

Dua detik berjalan seperti memutar dibalik aurora. Katakanlah sederhana.. Ini terasa sangat lama.

"_Happy birthday Shim Changmin.."_

Dan kadonya tiba. Malaikat pastilah mengiringinya sedari tadi. Hanya mempermainkannya sesaat sambil lalu.

Orang itu tepat berdiri disana. Dengan atmosfer janggal yang selalu dibawa kemanapun orang itu pergi.

Changmin memutuskan untuk berbicara sambil menahan binar kurang ajar matanya yang tidak bisa berkompromi,

"terima kasih Yunho.."

Tabrakan emosi itu melawan abstrak diantara keduanya. Banyak hal yang harusnya diucapkan. Tapi mereka tidak akan sanggup untuk memulai. Biarlah hati mereka yang tahu.

Kali ini perlukah mereka memohon pada waktu agar berhenti?

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

**Adakah yang masih menunggu ff ini? T.T**

**Author minta maaf karena updatenya lama banget. *bow***

**Ada banyak sekali kemungkinan. Author gamang mau memilih yang mana. Dan tadi seperti mendapat pencerahan… *lebay***

**Ada begitu banyak emosi yang ingin dikeluarkan abang-abang ganteng disini. Sabar ya **_**readers..**_** author emang minta dikeplak sepertinya.**

**Untuk yang **_**chapter**_** ini semoga nggak ada yang demo yaa *lari dengan kecepatan cahaya***

**Review yaa readers.. plisssss. Dari saran-saran kalian siapa tahu aku bisa dapat ide yang cringg…**

**p.s.: thanks for reviews in last chapter **

**oiya, author lagi nyoba bikin sekuel ff **_**Ultimate Love**_**. Judulnya **_**Between Us**_**. Silakan mampir dan kasih review ya.. btw, Ultimate Love itu pair HoMin juga loh.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Falling to You**_

**Pairing** : HoMin / YunJae / YooSu

**Rate** : M

**Length : **7 of ?

**Warn** : _anticipation for your favorite character._

Yang ada hanya irama napas mereka.

Dua pria itu mengisi kekosongan ruang dengan deru membuncah mereka sendiri.

Changmin menumpu nyaman pada dada pria yang bersandar di kasur hangat kamar yang telah ditinggalkannya sekian lama. Menikmati tiupan membara di tengkuknya. Uap kehangatan pria ini selalu mencandu.

Changmin memejamkan mata. _Bisakah selamanya seperti ini saja?_

Sentuhan pada pusarnya membuat Changmin merinding. Ditahannya tangan indah yang pernah melakukan hal-hal luar biasa pada miliknya. Tangan itu berhenti menjelajah, namun balik menggenggam tangannya. Changmin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ternyata bibir pria itu menyambutnya sigap.

Ini ciuman kesekian yang mereka lakoni.

Changmin ingin menyentuh saliva di sudut bibirnya. Tapi tidak jadi.

Pria yang sedari tadi disandarinya berinisiatif untuk merebahkan tubuhnya. Kemudian mantap menduduki perutnya.

Changmin menatap tajam dua mata kecil pria itu.

"mau apa?" tanyanya bodoh.

Pria itu berdecih tampan.

_Astaga, berdecih pun dia terlihat menggoda._ Ucap batin Changmin norak.

"mau kau.." desah pria itu.

Saliva itu bukannya mengering, namun bertambah. Kali ini makin tebal karena tertimpa sekali lagi. Pria itu membersihkan ujung bibir Changmin dengan sia-sia. Tentu saja karena lidah yang melakukannya.

"argh.."

Changmin mencapai klimaksnya. Lagi.

Setengah kepayahan Changmin mendaki tubuh pria itu. kepalanya dibaringkan tepat diatas dada. Detak jantung pria itu, dia ingin mendengarnya.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

"Yunho.. terima kasih ya" ucap Changmin lirih.

Dan Yunho terlelap sesudahnya.

.

.

.

Suara getar _handphone_ itu membangunkan Changmin.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi dia tidak bisa tidur. Hanya sesekali saja menutup kelopak matanya, lalu kembali membuka.

_Jaejoong calling.._

Changmin menatap tulisan itu tanpa berkedip. Dia menahan napas.

Yunho masih terlelap dengan damai.

Panggilan itu berhenti. Changmin menghembuskan apa yang ditahannya.

_Jaejoong calling.._

Panggilan itu berulang lagi.

Kali ini Changmin menguatkan hati dan menyentuh _handphone _yang tergeletak diatas meja. Dengan tenang dilemparnya benda itu keatas sofa yang berada sekitar dua meter dari ranjang.

Pluk!

Mendarat sempurna.

Dari sana suara getar pastilah tidak kedengaran.

"maaf, Yunho aku pinjam.." bisik Changmin dalam hati.

Matanya sempat melirik pada jam yang tergantung angkuh.

_**03.40 am**_

Changmin mengantuk. Pelan-pelan dia kembali membaringkan kepalanya di bantalan hangat lengan pria yang telah duluan tertidur meninggalkannya. Saat ingin menarik selimut, Yunho memeluknya duluan.

Tidak ada yang lebih hangat dari ini. Changmin menarik sudut bibirnya.

Ini adalah kado ulang tahun paling sempurna.

.

.

.

"bagaimana Minnie? Kau suka?" Jaejoong berbinar menatapnya.

Changmin melirik Jaejoong dan sebuah arloji mahal dihadapannya bergantian.

"gomawo hyung" jawabnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar.

"_Love_, darimana?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho.

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya.

"semalam aku menghubungimu berkali-kali.. huh" Jaejoong mengoceh kesal.

Changmin merasa menjadi figuran. Apa lebih baik dia kabur saja dari pertengkaran sepasang kekasih ini?

"ah! Sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun ke Minnie?"

Yunho mengangkat alisnya.

"Loveeee… jangan bilang kau lupa!"

Baiklah, sepertinya hanya menunggu waktu hingga Jaejoong mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya.

"ahh… maaf.. Minnie aku.. aaa.. happy birthday" ucap Yunho tergagap.

Changmin hanya menahan tawa.

"iya hyung.." balasnya.

Changmin beranjak dari duduknya. Lebih baik sekarang dia masuk ke kamarnya.

"Changmin.."

Panggilan Yunho membuatnya menoleh.

"apa ada yang kau inginkan? Akan kubelikan" Yunho menyengir.

_Kau sudah memberinya Yunho._

"hm, akan kupikirkan" Changmin tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

Lee Soo Man menyodorkan kontrak itu tepat didepan Changmin.

"kau tidak harus mengiyakan, tapi kau bisa memikirkan bagaimana ini akan menjadi menarik kan?" ucap pria tua itu.

Changmin membaca butir-butir kesepakatan di depannya.

"akan kupikirkan _Soesangnim_.." Changmin menunduk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Junsu menyelesaikan penampilan solonya dengan baik. _As usual_.

Saatnya berganti baju untuk lagu berikutnya.

"Yoochun-ah.."

Suara itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Junsu mematung di sela tirai-tirai hitam panjang _backstage_.

Yoochun sedikit menjambak rambut wanita yang sedang diciuminya. Melumat kasar sambil memainkan dada wanita yang duduk setengah mengangkang.

_Quick sex_.

Junsu hapal betul kebiasaan Yoochun yang satu itu. Karena mereka sering melakukannya dulu. Dia merasa ingin muntah. Apa dia dulu terlihat sama murahannya dengan wanita itu?

Kalau saja dia jahat, mungkin tangannya tidak akan ragu membidik foto dua orang itu. Siapa pun akan tahu kalau ini adalah skandal yang memuaskan dahaga media. Tapi dia tahu dirinya tidak sekerdil itu. Yoochun bukan urusannya lagi.

Inilah yang terbaik. Junsu bertepuk tangan dalam hati. Memuji tinggi dirinya.

_Congratulation Kim Junsu! You're free like a bird._

.

.

.

Drama yang dibintangi Yunho akan tayang di awal musim panas dua minggu lagi. Baguslah, itu sangat sempurna. _Shooting_nya telah berakhir dua hari yang lalu. Artinya libur telah menanti. Ada dua tiket musikal di tangannya. Tiket itu dari Junsu. Awalnya untuk ditonton bersama Yoochun. Tapi entah bagaimana hubungan dongsaengnya ternyata berakhir. Yunho merasa sedikit menyesal, sepertinya banyak hal yang terlewat oleh pandangannya.

Yunho ingat bagaimana Junsu menyerahkan tiket itu padanya.

"_ini untuk musim panas" Junsu menyodorkan dua tiket VIP._

"_benar untukku?"_

"_ajaklah seseorang.." ucap Junsu sambil berlalu._

Yunho tidak tahu apakah Junsu sedang menyindirnya atau tidak. Yang jelas dia memiliki hutang budi pada si lumba-lumba itu.

Kalau Junsu buka suara pada Jaejoong, semua akan menjadi merepotkan. Tentu saja.

Yunho justru khawatir. Mungkin Junsu memang tidak mengatakan apapun soal Changmin pada Jaejoong, tapi tidak dengan dirinya sendiri. Akui saja, ada kalanya nama Changmin hampir meluncur keluar saat Yunho mendesis dalam orgasmenya dengan Jaejoong.

Salahkan Changmin karena seenaknya saja menyusup dalam fantasi yang tidak diharapkannya.

Matanya tidak beralih dari sebuah gambar yang disimpan dalam folder tersembunyi di laptopnya. Satu-satunya gambar yang ada mengenai dia dan orang itu.

Yunho tersenyum dalam lelap tidurnya kemudian.

.

.

.

_**Flashback..**_

"_mari membuat kesepakatan.." ajak Changmin._

_Yunho merasakan aliran antusias di nadinya. _

"_apa?"_

"_kita tetap menjadi kita.." ucap Changmin sambil menatap lurus kepadanya._

_Jantung Yunho berdebar-debar. Merasakan Changmin lagi? Boleh menyentuh sesuka hati?_

_Benar begitu?_

_Diam-diam Yunho berkomat-kamit dalam hati. God, jangan bangunkan aku kalau ini hanya imajinasi saja._

"_bagaimana?" tanya Changmin. Suaranya setenang aliran sungai Han._

_Yunho langsung meringsek ke depan. Memegang tengkuk maknae, menghisap seperti bayi kelaparan._

"_hhh, tapi.." Changmin buru-buru menyergah sebelum kehabisan napas._

_Yunho menatap bodoh. Tangannya masih berusaha bermain nakal._

"_apa?"kali ini Yunho mendengus sebal. Changmin menahan kedua tangannya._

"_tapi.. siapapun boleh berhenti, kapan saja"._

_Yunho merasakan semilir pelan menyentuh hatinya._

_Wajah Jaejoong membayanginya._

"_malam ini aku akan berada di apartemen kita yang lama. Datanglah, dan itu akan menjadi kadoku. Tapi kalau tidak.. ya sudah. Aku tidak akan bilang kau pengecut.."_

_Kata-kata Changmin rasanya tajam sekali. _

_Entah karena intonasinya yang beku.._

_Entah karena dirinya memang pengecut.._

_Tapi Yunho memutuskan menjadi lelaki dewasa yang tidak menyesali apapun._

_Malam itu dia berdiri dengan kepala tegak. Tanpa ragu menekan passcode yang masih dihapalnya._

"_happy birthday Shim Changmin.." ucapnya mantap._

_**Flashback end..**_

.

.

.

Lampu telah dimatikan.

Penerangan hampir gelap gulita kecuali panggung di depan sana.

Dua pria menyelinap diantara para penonton yang telah duduk dengan tertib. Sebentar saja mencari-cari nomor kursi, kemudian duduk. Mereka mendapat _view_ yang sangat baik. Tentu saja, mereka memegang tiket VIP.

Ketika lampu menyala kembali pertanda pertunjukan berakhir, dua pria itu telah lenyap. Sepertinya mereka pergi sesaat sebelum lampu dinyalakan. Aneh sekali.

"bagus juga."

"apanya? Lebih menarik _goong _.."

Jaejoong menahan tawa. Narsis sekali kekasihnya itu.

"apa?" ucap Yunho saat melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang seakan mengejeknya.

"tidak.. hm, sudah lama ya kita tidak kencan.." ucap Jaejoong.

"eum.."

Jaejoong sedikit meringis saat Yunho mencubit kecil pipinya. Menggembungkan pipinya kemudian.

Yunho tertawa cuek.

Hening beberapa saat.

"ibu menanyakanmu saat aku pulang kemarin.." ucap Jaejoong kemudian.

"oya?"

"dia tanya soal pernikahan"

"…"

.

.

.

Rangkaian tur dunia akhirnya selesai juga.

Konser mereka ditutup dengan Paris sebagai kota terakhir. Antusiasme yang memekakkan telinga terulang lagi.

_As usual._

_Driver_ mengantarkannya ke hotel. Changmin mendapat kamar di lantai 6. Dia sendirian saja saat memasuki lift. Sebenarnya dia memang pulang sendirian. Yang lain masih sibuk berjalan-jalan. Mau berpesta sepertinya. Changmin malas ikut.

_Ting! _

Seseorang masuk di lantai 4. Saat pintu _lift_ terbuka, Changmin sempat melihat kamar 402 di belokan luar. Memang dia tidak bisa membaca nomor di pintu kamar itu. Terlalu jauh. Tapi dia sangat yakin, akan nomor kamar di sudut itu.

_Kamar 402._

_Tempatnya mengakhiri status perjaka._

Pintu _lift_ perlahan-lahan menutup kembali.

_Drrt..drrt.._

Changmin bergegas turun dari ranjang hotel setelah melihat layar ponselnya.

"sudah tertidur?" ucap seseorang di balik pintu yang baru dibuka.

Changmin memutar bola matanya. Pura-pura menerawang.

"beberapa detik, mungkin.." jawabnya.

Pelan-pelan ditariknya kedua tangan orang itu. Menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar yang nyaman.

Mereka berciuman kemudian. Changmin menggunakan punggung orang itu untuk menutup pintu.

"Yunhoo.." desah Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc.**

**Oh Tuhan, lindungi author dari amukan readers. Aamin.**

**Aku.. aku.. aku..**

**Serius aku bingung mau bilang apa ke kalian. intinya ya.. enjoy deh bacanya ya. Ini updatenya sengaja dicepetin biar pada nggak bingung. Soalnya chapter kemaren kayaknya banyak yang nggak mudeng. *maap yak.. author ini nulisnya masih perlu banyak belajar* **

**Author mau balik semedi dulu *dadah* *larilarikecil***

**p.s. : reviews yaa.. ^^ boleh kasih saran, kriitik, orasi(?) apa aja deh... Siap nampung nih monggoo.. untuk nemuin ide-ide ke depan juga sihh ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Falling to You**_

**Pairing** : HoMin / YunJae / YooSu

**Rate** : M

**Length : **8 of ?

**Warn** : _tragic?_

Jaejoong membolak-balik kasar majalah di tangannya. Dua kakinya menyilang lurus diatas meja ruang santai rumah minimalis miliknya.

Srek!

Jaejoong akhirnya membanting majalah yang telah habis remuk di tangannya. Mata indahnya terpaku pada bias kaca yang tersipu karena uap hujan.

Seoul dijamah hujan sedari pagi tadi. Kini hari hampir memasuki sore, dan titik air masih menggenang di luar. Ada amarah di kebeningan mata besar yang tidak lelah menatap nanar pada ribuan riak di luar. Keberadaan angin mencuri kesempatan membelai tengkuk Jaejoong yang bergidik pelan. Butuh sedikit keajaiban untuk meruntuhkan rasa dingin yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Tapi Jaejoong tidak berharap untuk keajaiaban semacam itu. Karena di dentang waktu seperti ini, bukanlah tubuhnya yang terpenting. Namun,

Jiwa.

Jaejoong mencelup jiwanya dalam kehangatan yang berlebihan.

**Flashback.**

"_bodoh sekali Yunho, dia tidak tahu atau apa?"_

"_memangnya kenapa dengan Jaejoong?"_

"_kau tidak tahu? Aishh.. coba pikir pakai kepalamu itu. sejak awal apa kau tidak merasa curiga kenapa Jaejoong bisa semudah itu keluar masuk perusahaan?"_

"…"

"_konflik itu bernilai Miliaran Won! Astaga.. kalau bukan mengumpankan badannya ke kasur seseorang, ya apalagi.."_

"_tapi Yoochun dan Junsu?"_

"_aigoo.. semua orang tahu Yoochun bagaimana. Tidak perlu dibahas kan? Penjahat kelamin seperti itu..kekekeke. dan Junsu? dia itu anak penurut. Jaejoong jelas menggunakannya dengan baik"_

"_cih. Kasihan Junsu.. ternyata Jaejoong sangat menjijikkan"_

_Cekikikan setan dan cibiran tajam mendesis dalam telinga Jaejoong._

_Jelas staff itu tidak tahu. Ada dia yang menyimak seperti pengecut dibalik pintu._

**Flashback end.**

Jaejoong tersenyum getir. Wajahnya tetap tampan seperti biasanya. Secarik kepuasan itu tetap ada. Setiap orang yang tahu siapa Jaejoong pasti akan mengerti, betapa dia mengagumi dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya yang sempurna. Jaejoong mengejar decakan kagum setiap orang selama bertahun-tahun. Ada berapa banyak jam di hidupnya direlakan untuk memperlakukan tubuhnya dengan istimewa. Puluhan, mungkin ratusan juta Won telah dilemparnya untuk mendapat kulit seperti ini.. wajah yang seperti ini..

Mata Jaejoong terpejam.

Terlintas banyak kelebatan yang ingin sealu diingatnya dan yang ingin dilupakannya.

Ciuman pertamanya dengan Yunho.

Panggung debut pertamanya.

Seks pertamanya.

Teriakannya untuk Yunho yang menghimpit diatasnya.

Dan menyusul kenangan yang menghancurkan hatinya..

Operasi pertamanya.

Yunho yang hampir meninggalkannya.

Desahannya pada beberapa lelaki yang merasukinya…

.

.

.

"enak tidak?"

Aku menanti dan berharap-harap cemas dengan reaksi maknae yang khusyuk mencicipi pasta buatanku.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

Anak ini..

"yakkkkkkkkk…. Shim Changmin! Bagaimana rasanya.. " aku mulai tidak sabaran. Dia hampir menghabiskan setengah piring pastaku dan belum berkata apa pun.

Changmin terbahak setelah menghabiskan kunyahan di mulutnya.

"…"

"enak.. enak.." ucapnya.

"benar begitu?"

Melihat anggukan kepalanya dan mulutnya yang kembali antusias mengunyah membuat aku melengkungkan senyuman puas.

"Kim Junsu, kenapa kau tidak jadi koki saja?"

"kalau aku jadi koki, siapa yang menyanyi?"

"oh, iya ya.."

Hujan belum juga berhenti. Padahal sudah hampir malam. Aku berdiam di apartemen dengan Changmin. Berdua saja. Yang lain entah sedang berada dimana. Terus terang rasanya sangat senang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bisa bersenda gurau dengan Changmin. Setelah sekian lama. Menertawakan hal yang tidak lucu. Ya, kami memang sedikit sinting bila bersama.

"Changmin-a, Yoochun…"

Sial. Bibirku membuka dengan bodoh. Ada yang lupa kuingat, selalu saja.. sejak dulu.. mulutku ini tidak pernah sanggup menyimpan rahasia dari lelaki yang lebih muda dariku itu.

"Yoochun kenapa Junsu hyung?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku tertunduk. Apa tidak masalah menceritakan ini padanya?

Baiklah_. Go ahead!_

"kau tahu kami…"

"putus. Ya, aku tahu" Changmin memotong kalimatku dengan santai.

Bocah ini..

""rasanya menyenangkan" aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

Changmin terpana sejenak. Entah apa yang dilihatnya pada wajahku. Dasar..

"chukkae hyung.."

Aku menjatuhkan daguku pada bahunya yang terasa hangat. Seketika udara dingin yang memerangkap kami dikalahkan begitu saja oleh dekapan ini. Kapan ya terakhir kali kami berpelukan?

Ah, saat konser kemarin sepertinya.

Tapi ini sangat berbeda. Rengkuhan ini rasanya seperti menembus sanubari. Pipiku menghangat.

Changmin.

Changmin.

Changmin.

Namanya berputar-putar di kepalaku.

.

.

.

Yunho tersigap saat memasuki kamar Jaejoong. Kekasihnya telah menunggu dengan pakaian yang telah tertanggal seluruhnya. Jaejoong memberikan pandangan paling menggoda yang biasa disajikannya. _Cari mati dia.._

Yunho berjalan.. uhm, bukan. Yunho melompat ke atas ranjang tempat Jaejoong menunggunya dengan kedua paha yang terbuka lebar. Hanya butuh sepersekian detik bagi mereka untuk melempar kewarasan sejauh-jauhnya.

_Jangan sampai tersisa Yunho… Dia milikmu. _

_._

_._

_._

Jaejoong menatap puas pada bercak-bercak kemerahan di sekujur tubuhnya. Yunho bermain seperti orang gila. Energi lelaki itu sungguh mengerikan. Tapi tidak apa, itulah yang Jaejoong inginkan. Dia telah memberikan semuanya pada Yunho. Semuanya.. hanya untuk Yunho miliknya.

Dia merangkak diam-diam menuju kamar mandi. Yunho tertidur dengan nyenyak dan Jaejoong malas membangunkannya.

"Sekali ini saja, biarkan aku mandi sendiri ya, Love.." bisik Jaejoong di kuping Yunho.

Klek!

Jaejoong mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Sengaja. Antisipasi bila Yunho tiba-tiba terbangun dan masuk untuk mengerjainya. Seperti biasanya. Jaejoong bukannya tidak senang. Dia hanya perlu waktu untuk sendirian.

Jaejoong mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya di shower. Ada cermin dihadapannya. Jemarinya perlahan naik menyentuh rahangnya. Lama dia diam menikmati refleksinya sendiri.

"_jaejoong-a.. pergilah ke dokter Li dia akan menyelesaikan segalanya"_

"_tapi Soesangnim.."_

"_kau adalah pretty doll di grup. Kau tidak diijinkan untuk memiliki kekurangan"_

_._

"_Jaejoong oppa! Kyaaaaaa!"_

"_astaga.. bagaimana mungkin ada orang bisa setampan itu.."_

"_Kim Jaejoong saranghaeee! Kyaaa!"_

_._

"_Soesangnim aku tidak akan melakukannya!"_

"_cepat masuk ke dalam Jaejonng! Jangan membuang-buang waktu. Setelah ini kau harus melakukannya dengan produser Kang"_

"_tapi.."_

"_lakukan atau jangan pernah memimpikan debut. Selamanya…"_

_._

Tes!tes!

Cairan bening itu tersamar oleh titik-titik air yang mengucur dari shower. Bahu Jaejoong naik turun beriringan dengan isakan kecil yang kalah dengan suara riuh air yang jatuh menggenai lantai.

Dia kesepian.

Sangat kesepian.

Tidak peduli dengan adanya laki-laki yang tertidur pulas dibalik pintu, dia tetap kesepian.

Banyak hal telah dia korbankan sejauh ini. Untuk sampai di titik tempatnya berada sekarang.

Ada ratusan trainee yang harus dia kalahkan untuk berdiri di panggung debut. Dia bukan satu-satunya orang bisa menyanyi. Dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang tampan.

Itu masalah.

Untuk maju, dia harus menjadi spesial.

Bagaimana caranya?

Beberapa media mungkin menuturkan kelamnya bisnis hiburan sebenarnya. Memang tidak semua selebritis yang mengalaminya, namun yang diceritakan itu memang terjadi. Peran dalam film atau menjadi bagian dari grup idola terkadang harus ditukar dengan layanan pemuas nafsu.

Menyedihkan.

Sangat malang.

Banyak yang menyerah dan bunuh diri.

Tapi Jaejoong tidak.

Jaejoong?!

Ini seperti efek domino yang berjalan terus menerus.

Jaejoong kecil tersenyum bahagia memasuki kantor manajemen artis ternama di Korea. Impiannya adalah menjadi penyanyi. Bertahun-tahun ditempa dengan keras tidak membuahkan keletihan. Jaejoong tetap berlari. Mengejar waktu. Tidak ingin disingkirkan.

Jaejoong muda menahan napas saat menandatangani kontrak pertamanya. Bekas sayatan pisau bedah di rahangnya rasanya seperti mitos. Dia tidak merasakan apa pun.

Sejauh ini, dia bahagia.

Rahang barunya membuat dia makin tampan. Apa yang perlu ditakutkan?

Jaejoong muda melewati fase lainnya. Dia dipaksa untuk memahami bahwa dalam industri ini, dia harus membayar sangat mahal.

_Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya._

_Pria yang menunggunya adalah redaktur majalah ternama yang baru saja dikenalkan CEO-nya kemarin. Pria berumur yang memiliki perut sedikit buncit._

_Tangan pria itu menjamah tubuhnya dengan rakus. Apa ini saatnya untuk berlari?_

_Jaejoong tidak menangis. Dia menggigit bibir. Berharap ini cepat berakhir. Sehingga dia bisa segera melanjutkan tugasnya pada pria berikutnya._

Jaejoong memutar keran shower. Matanya masih sangat merah.

"Kenapa hanya aku? "

.

.

.

"mungkin banyak media yang telah menanyakannya pada kalian, tapi.. bagaimana rasanya? Kalian telah kembali bersama dan membuat banyak kesuksesan, lagi. Apakah ada yang berbeda saat ini?"

Penonton menyimak ekspresi kami dengan seksama. Walaupun rasanya bosan, pertanyaan itu harus tetap dijawab kan?

Yunho yang mengambil alih dan menjawab.

Seperti biasanya dia menjawab sesuai script yang diberikan perusahaan.

Heran? ini adalah bisnis hiburan. Salah menjawab bisa membuat masalah yang merepotkan.

_Shooting_ selesai. Akhirnya.

"Changmin!"

Aku menoleh. Ternyata Yoochun yang memanggil.

Bikin malas saja.

"Yoohwan titip salam. Hubungi dia kalau sempat. Dia di Beijing"

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat.

Yoohwan adalah temanku. Sahabat baikku sejak sekolah menengah. Tidak peduli betapa brengseknya Park Yoochun, tetap saja adiknya adalah orang yang aku hargai.

Aku memutar kunci mobil, langsung menuju villa kosong milik keluarga Yunho.

Yunho?

Iya. Kami berjanji untuk bertemu disana setelah _shooting _berakhir. Jarak ke villa sekitar dua jam dari studio. Tapi tidak apa-apa, selama itu membuat kami tidak ketahuan.

Siapa yang bilang _affair_ itu menyenangkan?

Ini sangat merepotkan. Harus berpacu dengan waktu dan waspada setiap saat. Persis seperti maling.

Sudah sampai.

Jelas sekali Yunho tiba duluan. _Porche_ hitamnya terparkir rapi di depan mobilku.

Baguslah. Jadi tidak perlu lama menunggu.

"Yunho?"

Dia tidak ada dimana pun. Aku mencarinya di kamar.. ruang santai.. dapur..

Dimana dia?

Byur!

Suar riak air terdengar dari arah kolam renang.

"disini rupanya.."

.

.

.

Changmin berdiri menyender sambil mengawasi Yunho yang berenang dalam sebuah kolam renang yang cukup besar. Sepertinya lelaki itu tidak peduli dengan matahari musim panas yang menghujam terik. Setelah dua putaran bolak balik Yunho memutuskan untuk naik ke pinggir.

"terima kasih"

Changmin menghampirinya dengan handuk kering yang disodorkan padanya. Maknae mengenakan t-shirt abu-abu polos yang mencetak abs indahnya dengan baik.

Yunho sedikit menyeringai sebelum menarik Changmin jatuh ke kolam bersamanya.

Yunho terbahak melihat ekspresi kekagetan maknae.

"Yunho!" Changmin memukulinya tanpa ampun.

"hahahahhhahhahahahha"

"kau…"

Mereka diam. Masih di dalam air.

Yunho merengkuh pinggang changmin. Mendekat ke arahnya. Dua mata mereka saling memerangkap satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang diijinkan untuk mengedip.

"bodoh.." gumam Changmin.

Mereka meledak dalam tawa.

Yunho menempelkan keningnya pada kening maknae. Sambil memejamkan mata,

"may I kiss you..?"

Changmin memutar bola matanya. Dengan sigap dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tengkuk pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. Dialah yang memulai.

Yunho tersenyum puas dalam ciuman mereka. Lidahnya mengecap kuat pada benda serupa miliki lelaki yang lebih muda darinya.

Changmin menunjukkan perubahan menyenangkan. Yunho masih ingat betul dengan bocah tengik yang gemetaran saat dia merasukinya untuk pertama kali. Hm, satu-satunya yang pernah merasakan Changmin.. cuma dia.

Yunho tersentak saat menyadari celananya telah mengambang disamping bahunya. Sepertinya Changmin berhasil membukanya saat dia melamun tadi.

"mau melakukannya disini?"

Pertanyaan Yunho sepertinya tidak memerlukan jawaban. Changmin menarik napas sebanyak yang dia bisa dan membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya dalam kolam renang.

"arghhhhhhhh.." Yunho mendesah sepenuh hati.

Hisapan-hisapan itu membuatnya hampir gila.

.

.

.

"sudah kuputuskan.." ucap Changmin mantap.

Yunho menatap serius maknae.

"berhati-hatilah selama disana. Makan dengan baik.."

"iya hyung. Aku tahu.."

"jangan melirik pria lain"

"I'm not promise.." ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum.

Yunho menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ucapan barusan seperti meruntuhkan sesuatu dalam dinding hatinya.

"hm, sayang sekali.. aku tidak berhak melarangmu untuk itu"

Kali ini Changmin tertawa lebar.

Cup!

Changmin mencium singkat bibirnya sebelum meraih kunci mobil dan pergi.

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

**Sejak awal cerita ini memang mengambil plot seperti yang terjadi pada TVXQ. Namun untuk keperluan cerita ada beberapa hal yang harus dikondisikan ulang. Seperti pada chapter ini yang mengenai Jaejoong. Itu karang-karangan Author loh ya… jangan diambil hati. Makin ke sini ceritanya makin menyedihkan sepertinya. Hm, nggak tahu juga kok bisa begitu. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya ^^**

**Kira-kira apa harapan kalian untuk lanjutannya?**

**p.s : thanks for reviews in chapter 7! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Falling to You**_

**Pairing** : HoMin / YunJae / YooSu

**Rate** : M

**Length : **9 of ?

**Warn** : _too much drama? Kekeke.._

Changmin menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Dua setelan di kiri dan kanan tangannya. Kemeja _blue navy_ atau _magenta?_ Memusingkan saja. Padahal hanya ingin menghadiri jamuan makan malam saja ribetnya harus seperti ini. _Cih, dia hampir mati bosan..._

Changmin melirik sekilas pada _i-phone_ miliknya. Daritadi senyap saja tidak ada panggilan. _Kemana lelaki itu? katanya mau menelepon.._

Menatap langit-langit sejenak seolah mencari inspirasi.

_Magenta!_

.

.

.

Yunho merapatkan mantelnya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang mengenalinya. _Thanks God!_

Matanya menelusuri setiap detil yang disajikan etalase di depannya. Celingukan beberapa saat dan mengundang seorang pramuniaga mendekat.

"anda mencari apa, Tuan?"

Seorang wanita berumur awal 20an menghampirinya dan tersenyum ramah. Yunho berusaha bersikap sealami mungkin. Walau bagaimana ada rasa khawatir di benaknya.

"aku.. aku mencari syal! Iya syal.. "

Sebenarnya kekhawatiran itu bukan terletak pada fans atau wartawan. Apa yang salah dari Jung Yunho yang membeli syal? Tapi, perasaan ini tertuju untuk satu orang.

Kim Jaejoong.

Terlalu berisiko bila kabar atau foto dirinya yang masuk ke toko ini menyebar di internet. Jaejoong akan tahu. karena kekasihnya itu terlalu sering mencari apapun tentang mereka di internet. Persis seperti _nitizen_. Kebiasaan Jaejoong yang tidak pernah hilang dari dulu.

Kalau Jaejoong tahu dia membeli syal, dan syal itu tidak pernah ia pakai.. atau dia berikan sebagai kado untuk Jaejoong…

_Nightmare._

_Changmin, kenapa ini begitu sulit? Mencari hadiah saja harus seperti ini._

Hadiah?

Ah, tunggu dulu! Bukankah Changmin baru berulang tahun? Kenapa tidak terpikirkan! Benda ini kan bisa dikatakan sebagai kado. Kenapa pula Jaejoong mesti curiga?

Yunho tersenyum lebar dibalik mantel tebalnya.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan mengendap dari kamarnya. Jaejoong tertidur nyenyak sekali. Napasnya terdengar teratur. Sebisa mungkin Yunho meredam suara langkahnya sejak turun dari kasur, hingga masuk ke dalam kamar tidur yang terletak di depan kamarnya sendiri.

Tidak di kunci.

Yunho bernapas lega.

Dia masuk begitu saja. Matanya menjelajah ruangan yang sangat rapi dan wangi?

Dilihatnya sesosok pria yang sangat dikenalnya bergelung nyaman dengan selimut yang hanya menyisakan wajahnya saja untuk di pandang. Yunho tersenyum simpul sebelum pelan-pelan naik dan menelusup ke dalam selimut.

Kini dia leluasa memandangi seraut wajah yang menjadi candunya. Menelusuri lekuk yang tergambar menawan dan membuatnya berdesir. Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, dia mulai menyentuh pipi itu. mengelus pelan dengan tangannya. Sebentar saja. Karena bibirnya otomatis menggantikannya. Dari ciuman ringan hingga lumatan gairah di bibir _kissable_ favoritnya itu.

"_you idiot.. bad kisser.. uhmm.." _

Yunho melepas lumatan bibirnya. Merengut kesal.

Sial! Dia bilang aku _bad kisser?!_

Yunho kembali meneruskan ciuman yang terhenti sejenak. Kali ini dia mulai bermain kasar. Gigitan-gitan kecil dihadiahinya pada bibir bawah lawan di depannya. Erangan-erangan samar terdengar di sela-sela permainan yang dinikmatinya sendirian. Yunho tersenyum puas.

_Rasakan pembalasanku! Enak saja mengejekku seperti itu.._

"berhenti atau kugigit putus bibir jelekmu itu Jung Yunho.."

Seruan dingin itu mengagetkan Yunho.

"_hey _Changmin. _What's up_?" bisik Yunho.

"_you disturbing my sleep, idiot!" _

Changmin menatapnya sengit dengan bola matanya yang kelam.

Yunho meraih tengkuk maknae mendekat kearahnya.

"kalau merasa terganggu, kenapa tadi pasrah sekali meladeni bibir jelek memesona milikku ini, euhm?"

Changmin menyipitkan matanya.

"_can we just stop talking?" _

Yunho hampir terkikik sebelum Changmin menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Lagi.

.

.

.

Junsu menjatuhkan lengan Yoochun dari pundaknya.

"_babe.."_

"Yoochun _stop it! First, I'm nor your babe. Two, everything that we do outside.. it just fanservice!"_ Junsu setengah berteriak tanpa memusingkan lirikan staff yang lalu lalang di sekitar mereka.

Grep!

Junsu hampir berteriak saat tangannya diamit paksa. Sayangnya mulutnya pun dibekap. Yoochun membawanya ke _fitting room_ yang kosong.

"_what do you want!"_

Junsu sedikit panik saat melihat mantan kekasihnya yang brengsek itu mengunci pintu. Junsu bersumpah akan memcahkan kepala Yoochun dengan vas bunga di dekat tempatnya berdiri bila lelaki sialan itu ingin berbuat macam-macam dengannya.

"Junsu, kenapa kau begini? Kau berubah_.._"

Yoochun seakan menelanjangi Junsu dengan tatapan penuh daya magis miliknya.

"iya. Aku memang berubah Park Yoochun. Aku berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik sejak meninggalkan pria brengsek sepertimu!" ucap Junsu lantang.

"darimana kau belajar memaki seperti itu eum? _Baby, I love you.. just comeback_. Kita mulai lagi dari awal, oke?" Yoochun mengelus lembut pipi pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Mencoba mencari celah keragu-raguan di mata indah dihadapannya sekarang.

Junsu diam saja dan menatap balik lelaki yang sempat berhubungan hampir 3 tahun dengannya.

Park Yoochun memintanya kembali..

Seakan terhipnotis, Junsu membiarkan saja wajah Yoochun yang kian mendekat ke arahnya. Kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan lembut. Yoochun mulai memiringkan kepalanya.

_Hampir saja.._

PLAK!

"_don't touch me, again!"_

.

.

.

Nyonya Kim mengelus puncak kepala anaknya dengan penuh sayang.

"Joongie, pulanglah saat libur.."

Jaejoong memeluk ibunya hangat.

"pasti" janjinya mantap.

Jaejoong membantu ibunya saat membuka pintu mobil. Dilambaikannya tangan saat mobil itu bergerak menjauh. Senyuman masih mengembang di wajahnya. Dia hampir lupa memiliki keluarga saat sedang bekerja. Memalukan memang. Tapi dia cinta keluarganya, sungguh.

Jaejoong merogoh saku jeansnya. _Handphone_-nya bergetar. Ada raut mendung saat dia mengenali angka-angka yang tertera disana.

Klik.

"iya ini aku"

"…"

"baik. aku akan menunggu di kamar biasa…"

Jaejoong tersenyum getir.

Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi dia akan mencelupkan dirinya di kubangan penuh lumpur. Langkah kakinya gontai membawa pada parkir mobil.

Memasang _seatbelt _dengan gerak lemah. Jaejoong merasa kehilangan energinya. Sepertinya kedatangan ibunya tadi telah menghisap seluruh tenaganya. Dia sangat membenci kunjungan keluarga. Dia membenci peluk hangat keluarga. Dia membenci tatapan penuh kasih ibunya.

Karena mata itu mengingatkan dia pada dirinya.

Dia yang sebenarnya.

Dia yang menjijikkan.

Lampu merah pertama menghentikan Jaejoong sejenak. Seorang anak laki-laki menyeberang. Tampaknya masih sekolah menengah. Jelek. Wajahnya jelek. Jauh sekali berbeda dengan dirinya. Tapi bocah berkulit kusam, penuh jerawat, dan memiliki hidung aneh itu pasti lebih baik darinya.

Pasti begitu.

Setidaknya bocah itu mempunyai harapan untuk menjadi orang baik saat dewasa. Mungkin dia akan jadi pengacara.. atau dokter barangkali?

Tidak seperti dia.

_Tidak seperti Kim Jaejoong yang tampan._

Dua belokan lagi dan Jaejoong akan tiba di tempat tujuannya. Tempat mewah yang membuatnya hampir mati karena mual.

_Flasback.._

"_Tuan Choi menanyakanmu. Dia tangkapan besar Jaejoong.. puaskan dia"_

"_aku mengerti, Soesangnim.."_

_Flashback end._

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat yang dia bisa. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Tumpukan air hampir mengalir di sudut matanya.

_Kenapa harus menangis? _

_Bukannya sudah terbiasa?_

Satu-satunya sandaran yang dia punya hanya Yunho. Jung Yunho. Hanya dia. Lelaki yang mengerti dirinya. Ralat. Jaejoong memaksa untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hanya lelaki itu satu-satunya rumah yang dimilikinya. Rumah tempat dia berteduh dan tidur nyenyak. Rumah yang selalu menunggunya pulang.

_My Yunho._

_My Yunho._

_My Yunho._

Dan Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah. Menumpahkan tangisnya. Meraung sekeras yang ia bisa. Tikungan terakhir dan dia akan sampai..

Akan sampai kalau saja,

CKITTTTTTTTTTTTT!

BRAKKK!

Jaejoong menyentuh keningnya pelan.

Dipandanginya bekas sentuhan yang didapatnya.

Kental..

Darahnya merah sekali..

"Y-Yunhooo.." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

"gegar otak ringan. Tidak ada tulang yang patah. Hanya saja cidera kakinya akan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk _recovery._."

Penjelasan dokter membuat semua orang bernapas lega.

"Kim Jaejoong, penyanyi terkenal yang merupakan salah satu anggota boyband ternama TVXQ mengalami kecelakaan tadi siang pukul 14.30 KST tepat di tikungan _Hotel Palace Star Seoul…"_

Narasi pembaca berita membuat jengah.

"sudahlah hyung. Jangan dilihat."

"apa Yunho sudah tau?"

"ah, iya! Tadi aku sudah menghubungi Yunho hyung, tapi.. sepertinya pemotretannya belum selesai dan sinyal ke Pulau itu jelek sekali. aku akan mencobanya lagi" jelas Junsu panjang lebar.

Klik. Junsu mematikan _LCD TV_ di kamar _VVIP_ tempat Jaejoong dirawat.

"kau harus banyak beristirahat. Cepat sembuh.." ucap Yoochun lembut.

Jaejoong tersenyum saja saat Yoochun menarik selimutnya pelan hingga menutupi batas dadanya.

"aku akan kembali ke lokasi syuting. Maaf ya.." pamit yoochun.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum simpul.

"aku duluan ya, Junsu.. Changmin.."

Junsu hanya melengos malas, sedangkan Changmin hanya melirik singkat .

Setelah Yoochun pergi, wajah Junsu terlihat lebih rileks. Mereka sedang perang dingin. Setidaknya Junsu yang merasa begitu.

"aku akan menemui dokter. Changmin kau tunggu disini, oke?" ucap Junsu.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Junsu berlalu dan menutup pintu. Meninggalkan maknae berdua saja dengan Jaejoong.

"Umma, mau buah? Aku kupaskan ya?" Changmin bertanya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Jaejoong mengisyaratkan Changmin untuk mendekat ke ranjangnya. Kepalanya memang masih terasa agak berat dan pusing. Setelah hampir tiga jam pingsan dan membuat semua orang khawatir, Jaejoong sepertinya cukup kuat untuk berbicara dan berkomunikasi. Lagipula hanya kakinya saja yang tidak bisa digerakkan. Tangannya bebas bergerak. Memang sih salah satunya masih di infus.

"Changmin-a, apa aku jelek?" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

_Pear_ yang berada di tangan Changmin hampir saja jatuh tergelinding karena pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Changmin terkikik.

"pertanyaan macam apa itu?! umma, you're the best"

Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyumnya. Namun muka cemberutnya kembali.

"aku seperti _Frankenstein_ kan?! Lihat perban konyol ini.. uh!"

Kepala Jaejoong di balut perban karena luka di dahinya. Namun apapun yang dikenakannya. Entah itu topi alien atau rangkaian buah persik busuk sekalipun, tidak akan mengubah apapun. Kim Jaejoong akan selalu tampak _outstanding_. Semua _Cassie_ akan sependapat. Percayalah.

"sudah, berhenti membahas hal aneh semacam itu. Ini.. aa…" Changmin menyuapkan buah yang telah di potongnya kecil-kecil.

Jaejoong mengamati cara Changmin yang begitu telaten menyuapinya. Lalu memperhatikan bagaimana dongsaeng kesayangannya itu menguliti buah. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Changmin-a, bisa ambilkan _handphone-_ku?"

"astaga. Sudahlah hyung.. istirahat sajalah.."

"ayolah Changmin.." rengek Jaejoong.

Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sangat tidak paham dengan kelakuan pria penuh _aegyo _dihadapannya. Tapi dia menurut juga. Diraihnya benda yang dimaksud Jaejoong.

"ini.."

"bisakah kau membantuku membukanya?"

Changmin memasukkan kode kunci yang disebutkan Jaejoong.

"…"

"…"

Sesuatu terjadi.

Ada keheningan panjang yang menyergap dua orang ini.

Suasana penuh kehangatan sedari tadi rasanya telah tertelan lubang hitam.

Lenyap.

"Changmin-a.."

"…"

"Changmin-a.. kenapa…?"

Ucapan Jaejoong rasanya nyaris mirip dengan denyut nadi Changmin.

Hampir tidak terdengar.

Wajah maknae hampir sama dengan salju yang entah sejak kapan mulai turun di luar jendela.

Changmin merasakan jantungnya melemah. Semua energinya terhisap pada apa yang ditangkap retinanya. _Ini hanya mimpi, kan?_

Ada dirinya.

Di sana.

Di _background _telepon genggam milik Jaejoong.

Changmin hampir tidak percaya pada awalnya.

Apa benar itu dirinya?

_Benarkah?_

_Foto yang dilihatnya sedikit buram. Mungkin karena pencahayaan yang agak gelap saat diambil. Disitu ada dirinya tertidur. Damai sekali sepertinya. Sampai-sampai tidak terusik saat Yunho mencuri ciuman dan memfoto diam-diam. Dan selimut putih yang tidak menutupi bagian dada mereka, seakan menjelaskan segalanya. Bahwa mereka telah memainkan… permainan berbahaya._

"….."

"hyung.. a-aku bisa jelaskan.."

Changmin menunduk. Menahan semua yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Kalau saja dia bisa menjadi amnesia. Kini.

"jelaskanlah.. kalau begitu"

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Jaejoong yang seakan mengurungnya dalam mata yang menuntut. Dia memang ingin menjelaskan. Dia ingin berbicara. Tapi apa yang harus dikatakannya?

Apa yang harus diungkapnya?

Changmin tahu dirinya belum siap.

_Belum._

"…"

Changmin memaksa mulutnya untuk membuka,

"Yunho menyimpan itu di folder laptopnya" ungkap jaejoong.

Changmin kembali membeku.

"dia kira aku tidak akan tahu.."

"…"

"tolol. Benar-benar tolol.."

"…"

"tentu saja aku akan tahu"

"…"

"dia tidak pernah seromantis itu padaku. Mengendap-endap untuk menciumku ketika tidur.."

"…"

"aku melihatnya Changmin-a.. malam itu, saat dia ke kamarmu"

"…"

"aku tidak benar-benar tertidur. Aktingku lebih baik dari Yoochun kurasa, aku harus mulai bermain drama…"

"h-hyung.." napas changmin terputus-putus.

Jaejoong menggerakkan tangannya pelan. Mengambil _handphone_-nya yang masih digenggam Changmin. Kemudian dia mulai mengelus puncak kepala maknae.

"Umma sayang padamu, Minnie.." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Napas changmin tercekat.

"…"

"tidakkah kau mengerti, sayang? Dia hanya milikku.." ucap Jaejoong dingin.

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

_**Chapter ini yaaa…. Gitu deh. Dibawa enjoy aja ya guys ^^**_

_**Lagi-lagi author ingin meminta bantuan RnR dari readers tercintah… lagi bener-bener butuh saran nih. Hoho.**_

_**Oiya, thanks untuk saran di chapter kemaren ya ^^**_

_**p.s. : author bikin oneshoot baru. Monggo di lihat… HoMin juga lohhhh**_

_**author sekarang terima request fanfic. Silahkan PM ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Falling to You_**

**Pairing : **HoMin / YunJae / YooSu

**Rate : **M

**Length :**10 of ?

**Warn : **_hmm.._

"ITU YUNHO!"

"KYAAAAAAA! YUNHOOO.. JUNG YUNHO!"

Yunho menarik ujung topinya lebih merapat ke bawah. Percuma saja memang. Kerumunan itu sudah tahu siapa dia. Padahal sudah lewat pintu samping. Sedikit keributan menghalangi kaki panjang itu. Tidak terlalu berlarut dan memakan waktu karena sekawanan pria tegap membantu menepis rintangan yang sempat menyerbunya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Langkah-langkah tergesa tidak hirau dengan apa pun yang lalu lalang disekitarnya. Secepatnya harus menemukan kamar yang di tujunya. Ada deretan korban kecelakaan bus yang lewat di sisi kirinya. Berpapasan di koridor. Yunho tidak menoleh atau pun tertarik.

Ada yang lebih penting dari sekedar iba atau penasaran.

Brak!

"Jaejoong!"

Pria yang dipanggil hanya menoleh _innocent_. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bahkan ketika pelukan itu menghambur buru-buru.

"Yunho… infusku tertarik.." keluh Jaejoong sambil menepuk pelan tubuh kekasihnya.

"ah, maaf.."

Yunho memandangi Jaejoong. Dari puncak kepala, memar samar di leher, hingga balutan perban di kaki hingga pangkal paha kanan. Boojae kesayangannya.. _kasihan_.

"kenapa.." Jaejoong berucap lirih.

Yunho tidak melepaskan pandangan.

"kenapa.. lama sekali?!"

"akh!"

Jaejoong mencubit pipi kiri Yunho. Sadis.

Pasti bekasnya merah.

"maaf, _boo_.. aku tidak tahu. Sinyal disana buruk sekali. Cuaca buruk di sekitar pulau.. aku.."

_Cup!_

Yunho menutup mulutnya. Kecupan jaejoong menghentikan penjelasan.

Keduanya tersenyum.

"aku mau pulang.." ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho beringsut duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Ikut bersandar pada ranjang rumah sakit yang tidak nyaman.

"nanti ya _boo_.."

Yunho mengelus pelan puncak kepala kekasihnya.

"katanya ramai sekali ya diluar?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menengadahkan kepala.

"iya. Fans memenuhi pintu masuk rumah sakit.."

Yunho melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Jaejoong. Pelan-pelan seperti lelaki itu adalah keramik yang mudah pecah.

Jaejoong menyembunyikan tawa kecil dari bingkai mata kecil pria yang selalu dicintainya itu. Udara selalu terasa lain saat berdekatan seperti ini. Tidak sabaran, Jaejoong menarik kerah kemeja pria itu.

Mereka melumat dengan penuh kerinduan.

.

.

.

"astaga.."

Cklek!

"Junsu.. Yoochun .. cepat!"

Lambaian tangan manajer seperti lampu mercusuar penyelamat. Junsu setengah berlari memasuki ruangan. Selang beberapa menit, Yoochun menyusul. Mereka sama-sama sedikit terengah. Ruangan itu langsung dikunci.

Junsu mengamati dari kaca jendela lantai dua tempat dia duduk kini. Suara riuh ternyata menembus kaca tebal yang kabur diselimuti uap musim dingin. Gigih sekali wanita-wanita diluar itu. Menjeritkan namanya dan Yoochun seperti kaset yang di-_rewind_ sejuta kali.

"ini.."

Yoochun mengangsurkan secangkir kopi hangat. Junsu menerimanya. Tanpa berkata apa pun.

Malas.

"situasi tidak kondusif. Acara dihentikan" jelas manajer.

Ada raut kecemasan pada semua orang di ruangan itu.

"kita tidak bisa lewat pintu belakang. Mereka menghadang semua jalan keluar"

"…."

"terpaksa harus menunggu tambahan pengawal dari kantor. Kalian bersabarlah.."

Junsu hanya tersenyum melihat manajer yang tampaknya telah melakukan tugas dengan baik.

"hyung.. istirahatlah. Kau kelihatan lelah. kalau kau pingsan bagaimana nasib kami?" Yoochun mencoba bercanda. Meledek manajer yang terlihat uring-uringan karena ulah fans yang bergerombol di luar.

Sebenarnya Yoochun dan Junsu mengadakan _fansmeet_ kejutan di acara _launching_ toko buku milik kenalan CEO mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba saja hampir seribu fans mengerubuti tempat ini.

Ada staff yang bilang, _sasaeng fans_ yang membocorkannya.

_Sasaeng fans._

Sejak dulu ada saja fans fanatik berlebihan seperti itu. Ini bukan yang pertama kali. Yoochun hampir saja kelepasan saat bersinggungan dengan mereka saat masih bersama JYJ. Junsu pun begitu.

Masih trauma kalau mengingat bagaimana fans-fans tidak tahu aturan itu mengobrak-abrik wilayah privasi mereka. Bahkan berupaya mencuri barang pribadi milik mereka. _Keterlaluan.._

Tok! Tok!

Manajer membuka pintu.

Seorang pria tegap masuk sambil membawa beberapa unit kamera berbagai bentuk dan merk.

"kami menemukan empat orang bersembunyi di toilet. Di dalam kamera ini ada foto-foto Yoochun-shi "

"ah.. empat orang yang tadi ya?" manajer mengonfirmasi.

"apa mereka sasaeng?" tanya Junsu.

"sepertinya begitu. Ada foto kalian sebelum tiba disini. Pastilah mereka mengikuti kalian dari pagi.." jelas pria itu.

"lakukan prosedur biasa.." perintah manajer sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

Pria itu mengangguk mengerti. Prosedur disini berarti menghancurkan property yang dianggap membahayakan selebriti. Dengan kata lain, menghancurkan kamera.

Junsu hanya diam sambil mengawasi benda itu diangkat kembali dan dibawa keluar ruangan.

"tunggu hyung.."

Suara Yoochun menghentikan langkah pria itu.

"tolong hapus saja isinya. Dan kembalikan.."

Mau tidak mau mau ucapan itu membuat Junsu menoleh keheranan.

Selama dalam perjalanan keheningan mengikat semua orang dalam mobil. Tidak ada yang berminat bersuara. Yoochun memainkan _handphone_ sambil sesekali bersenandung.

Junsu menggigit bibirnya.

Lidahnya terasa gatal. Mau bertanya..

"kenapa Su-ie?" ucap Yoochun tanpa menoleh.

Junsu merutuk kesal dalam hati. Apakah dirinya orang yang terlalu mudah ditebak? Tidak Changmin, tidak Yoochun.. tahu saja kalau ada hal ingin dia sampaikan. Menyebalkan.

"tidak" Sahut Junsu ketus.

Yoochun menyunggingkan senyumnya. Masih saja heran dengan kenaifan Junsu. Padahal sudah berapa tahun mereka bersama..

"yakin?"

Kali ini Yoochun telah menyimpan _handphone_-nya. Bahkan dia telah membalik badannya pada Junsu.

_Apa-apaan sih?_Rutuk Junsu. Entah mengapa syaraf pipinya berupaya keras untuk menahan warna kemerahan yang ingin keluar. Sungguh aneh, pria sialan di sebelahnya ini seperti memiliki aura absurd yang selalu bereaksi positif pada rasa kikuknya. Terlebih saat dia menatap seperti ini. Rasa canggung dan malu melebur otomatis.. aneh sekali.

"Su-ie, kau tahu kenapa aku ingin kamera tadi dikembalikan?"

Junsu tidak menyahut. Pura-pura tidak berminat mendengarkan.

Yoochun menarik sudut bibirnya. Seraya menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi yang dulunya berisi. Sayangnya diet telah meniruskan bagian itu.

_Menggemaskan sekali kau, Junsu.._

"mereka masih muda. Manajer hyung menanyakan mereka satu per satu.. ada yang berumur 15 tahun. Bayangkan Su.. 15 tahun"

"…."

"aku cukup terkejut, melihat kamera yang tadi. Resolusi yang bagus untuk mengambil gambar, bahkan dari jarak lumayan jauh. Itu tidak murah.."

Yoochun menghela napas sejenak.

"..."

"mereka pastilah mencintai kita begitu besar. Mungkin ada berjam-jam kerja sambilan atau usaha besar untuk mendapatkan kamera itu.." Yoochun menerawang pada kaca mobil yang buram.

"…."

"sejak kejadian _sasaseng fans_ hampir dua tahun lalu itu.. aku mulai berpikir, bagaimana kalau aku yang berada di posisi mereka"

Junsu terhenyak. Yang duduk di sampingnya ini adalah si Yoochun brengsek, kan?

Apa dia baru terbentur sesuatu?

Kalau memang begitu,

Kalau memang kepala mesum itu baru saja menghantam batu besar..

_Yoochun, bagaimana bila kau mulai berpikir seandainya kau berada di posisiku?_Bisik Junsu diam-diam pada benaknya.

.

.

.

Changmin membiarkan tubuhnya terbaring hening dalam kesunyian apartemen. Belum ada yang pulang. Yunho ada di rumah sakit. Tadi manajer yang bilang, lelaki itu langsung berlari kesetanan setelah turun dari pesawat.

_Tentu saja.._

Siapa yang tidak mencemaskan kekasih yang terbaring sakit?

Changmin mencoba menarik otot bibirnya.

Mencoba tersenyum.

_Sok tegar.._

Dia ingin begitu.

Tapi tidak terjadi apapun.

Wajahnya masih getir. Bibirnya tidak berminat untuk bergerak melepas sejumput senyum.

Sia-sia.

Dadanya terasa sesak sekali. Ada yang memburu. Seakan menjerat jiwanya untuk bergerak memaksa. Melawan arus. Menghentikan jarum jam.

Perasaan apa ini?

Apa namanya ini?

Changmin memejamkan matanya erat. Ingin mengosongkan pikiran sejenak. Memaksa ingatannya untuk amnesia barang sejenak.

Dan..

Sial!

Lelaki itu muncul lagi.

Dengan senyum menyebalkan di bibirnya yang berbentuk hati.

"enyah kau Jung Yunho!" teriak Changmin. Dalam hati.

Kriet!

Suara pintu membuka.

"Changmin.. itu kau?"

.

.

.

Yoochun turun di depan restoran. Katanya ada janji dengan temannya. Entah siapa teman yang dimaksudnya.. barangkali istri pejabat atau aktris yang sedang dibodohinya. Ah, tidak tertarik. Yang terpenting adalah segera pulang, berganti baju, dan… tidur!

"Junsu, tidak apa naik sendiri?"

"ah.. pergilah hyung. Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya hari ini" Junsu membungkuk singkat.

Tidak lama mobil yang mengantarnya pergi. Junsu melangkahkan kaki mantap menuju lift.

Kriet.

Sepertinya sepi sekali. Lampu gelap gulita. Apa tidak ada orang?

Junsu sedikir terlonjak saat melihat pergerakan samar-samar di sofa ruang tengah.

"Changmin.. itu kau?" tanya Junsu.

Tidak sempat berganti baju.

Junsu mengamati wajah Changmin dengan penuh keingintahuan. Penasaran. Tapi tidak ingin bertanya.

"sudah menjenguk Jaejoong hyung hari ini?" tanya Changmin.

"sebentar. Tadi pagi.."

Junsu membuka bir kalengan di depannya. Dia jarang minum. Tidak suka sebenarnya. Cuma ingin menemani Changmin saja. Maknae itu tampaknya sudah menghabiskan dua kaleng sebelum dia pulang.

"ada masalah?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu meluncur juga di bibir Junsu.

Changmin menoleh singkat. Menatap kosong.

"kelihatan begitu ya?"

"…."

_wusshh.._

_wusshh.._

Yang ada di kepala Junsu saat ini adalah imajinasi putaran kipas angin di kamar masa kecilnya.

Aneh? memang.

Setidaknya bisa mengisi waktu. Waktu yang terbuang karena menunggu Changmin yang tidak berkata apapun.

"hyung, kenapa kau meninggalkan Yoochun?"

Sedikit terkejut. Pertanyaan seperti itu, bisa keluar dari mulut maknae cuek seperti Changmin. Tidak menyangka karena Changmin justru melempar pertanyaan lain padanya.

Junsu tidak menjawab.

"karena brengsek ya.."

Si maknae mengelus dagunya. Berlagak seperti memikirkan hipotesa kasus pembunuhan.

_Dasar sok tahu.._Junsu terkekeh sebentar.

"bukan."

Sergahan itu menghenyak gumam pendapat Changmin.

Junsu meneguk bir sejenak,

"lebih dari itu.."

"…"

"aku tahu Yoochun. Aku tahu dia begitu.. wanita-wanita itu.. beberapa diantaranya bahkan mengenalku. Bodoh sekali kan?"

"…"

Meneguk bir lagi,

"aku selalu ingin pergi. Sejak dulu.. tapi sebagian hatiku ingin menunggu. Kalau saja.."

Changmin mendengarkan khidmat. Jarang bisa mendengar Junsu seserius ini.

"..."

"kalau saja.. Yoochun terbangun di suatu pagi dan menyadari.."

Junsu kembali memberi jeda.

Meneguk birnya sekali lagi.

"…"

"bahwa Kim Junsu yang mencintainya.. hanya Junsu saja"

Changmin tidak berkedip. Mencoba memahami raut wajah pria di sampingnya ini. Pria naïf yang disayanginya.

Junsu menghela nafas pelan-pelan. Menatap satu titik pada dinding di depannya. Ada foto album terakhir mereka tergantung rapi berderet dengan piringan multiplatinum yang menghibur hati. Sebuah sumpalan terasa menghambat di selipan napas berat yang dihembusnya.

"hampir empat tahun.. dan pagi itu tidak pernah datang"

"..."

.

.

.

"ibu.."

Wanita itu berusia paruh baya. Gurat kecantikannya masih terlukis jelas. Entah berapa kali perawatan _botox_memoles wajah itu. Sepertinya tidak ada yang peduli.

Pria tampan itu tampak duduk dan sedikit membungkuk.

Ruangan tertutup ini sepertinya tidak akan membuat siapa pun merasa nyaman. Selubung aneh membuat tengkuk terusik. Bukan dari luar. Bukan berasal dari angin musim dingin..

"ibu.." ucap pria itu lagi.

Kecanggungan itu semakin menjadi. Sepertinya tidak satu kehangatan pun yang bersedia mampir barang sejenak.

"sudah lama sejak kau memanggilku ibu.. Yoochun-ah.."

Wanita itu menyulut rokoknya. Lihai menyelipkannya di sela jemarinya. Cincin berlian di jari manisnya berkilat menantang cahaya lampu. Pandangan dingin miliknya menyiratkan banyak rahasia. Tidak ada yang bisa membaca apa itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menembusnya. Wanita itu mengawasi putranya. Mungkin dia yang berahasia pun ingin mencoba-coba.. menebak-nebak.. apa isi kepala bocah yang dilahirkannya. Apa yang mengisi benak manusia yang pernah berbagi nyawa dengannya sembilan bulan lebih.

"pulanglah.." ucap Yoochun. Tidak lebih lirih dari yang tadi.

Terlihat lucu. Kedua orang ini terpisah tidak sampai satu meter. Hanya berbatas meja kayu berkilau yang menyajikan beberapa hidangan tidak tersentuh. Kasat mata tersembunyi hamparan padang berkilo-kilo jauh. Memisahkan dua ikatan yang mestinya tidak mencapai kata pisah.

Ibu dan anak.

"lelaki itu.. ingin aku pergi. Kini, kenapa aku harus kembali?"

Wanita itu mengepulkan asap bulat-bulat dari bibirnya yang berpoles pewarna mahal.

Yoochun masih menundukkan wajahnya.

Mengepal erat tangannya yang kosong. Berusaha memlebur amarah di atmosfer janggal ruangan ini.

"kau.. sama seperti ayahmu" ucap wanita itu lagi.

Cukup.

Dan Yoochun beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kaleng tergeletak sembarang. Dua orang itu masih duduk di lantai yang dingin.

Changmin melepas tawa kecil. Tiba-tiba. Sesaat setelah mendengar bunyi berdebam pelan dari orang di sampingnya.

Junsu terlihat cukup mabuk dan kehilangan konsentrasi keseimbangannya.

"hyung.. " Changmin menggoncang pelan pundak Junsu.

Junsu membalik tubuhnya. Menatap sayu sambil tertawa lemah.

Maknae bangkit berdiri. Kepayahan menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Dia juga mabuk. Setengah limbung menarik kedua tangan Junsu. Mengarahkan lelaki itu untuk sama-sama duduk di atas sofa.

Ruang keheningan kembali menyelubungi mereka.

Entah inspirasi dari mana..

Entah ini suara hati paling dalam..

"hyung.. kau tahu Juliet? Dia jahat.. kau tahu?" Changmin membuka mulut begitu saja. Mengungkap tanya yang random. Sesuatu yang bahkan tidak mereka singgung dari tadi.

Junsu merasakan kantuknya. Namun, ocehan Changmin cukup untuk membuatnya tetap membuka mata.

"kau tahu Roseline? Juliet merebut Romeo dari Roseline.." sambung Changmin.

"…"

Junsu merasa perlu mendengarnya. Junsu mengumpulkan sisa kewarasannya.

"tapi semua cinta Juliet.. semua menangis untuk kebodohan Juliet.."

Suara Changmin berubah serak. Berlagak memberi pandangan pada roman mendunia. Ada-ada saja.

Junsu memiringkan kepalanya. Menitip sejenak pada bahu tangguh maknae di sebelahnya. Sejenak dia seperti berpikir. Mencoba memahami celotehan sesama orang mabuk di sebelahnya. Diantara setengah kesadaran dan separuh otaknya yang dipaksa berpikir..

"kalau begituuu..." Junsu menggantung suaranya yang hampir seperti dengungan lebah.

"..."

"Juliet tidak salah"

Kini mata keduanya saling beradu. Seolah berkomunikasi dalam bahasa bisu yang hanya dimengerti oleh bola mata yang sama-sama kelam di penerangan yang redup.

"…"

"cinta Romeo bukan pada yang duluan hadir.." gumam Junsu menyelesaikan kalimat.

Changmin mengelus sisi samping kepala Junsu. Kepalanya masih cukup kuat untuk mencerna dan berpikir. Alam sadarnya masih berdiri tegak. Sembari tersenyum dia membisik samar di telinga pria baik di bahunya. Pria yang sepertinya sudah kalah dengan kantuknya.

"begitu ya.. Juliet tidak salah.."

Changmin menggumam berkali-kali. Seperti merapel mantra yang begitu penting.

.

.

.

Yunho membantu Jaejoong memindahkan kaki kanannya. Dokter akan mengganti perban. Dengan penuh perhatian mengawasi semua bentuk perawatan yang diterima Jaejoong. Setelah kembali ke Seoul dia bahkan belum pulang ke apartemen. Terlalu khawatir meninggalkan Jaejoong. Padahal besok sudah ada pekerjaan lain.

_Handphone_-nya bergetar. Pesan singkat ternyata.

Jaejoong menatapnya penuh tanya. Mata besar yang indah. Yunho tersenyum singkat. Tidak berapa lama, dokter telah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"aku keluar sebentar ya.. nanti ke sini lagi"

Jaejoong masih menatap penuh tanya.

Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong singkat.

"hyung, titip Jae ya.."

Si manajer hanya memiringkan kepala sebentar. Tidak usah diberitahu pun, itu memang sudah tugasnya.

.

.

.

Yunho memarkir rapi mobilnya. Tepat dibelakang mobil lain yang dikenalnya. Sungguh dia tidak ingin kemana-mana sejak kecelakaan Jaejoong. Tapi untuk yang satu ini adalah pengecualian. Entah mengapa selalu ada permakluman untuk orang yang satu ini. Yunho tidak ingat kapan dia pernah berkata tidak untuk yang satu ini.

Benar.

Orang itu duduk di sana.

Di satu sudut favorit yang tersembunyi.

Keremangan yang menguntungkan.

Pria itu duduk diam seperti menunggu.

Sungguh Yunho merindukannya. Hampir satu bulan tidak bertemu.

Karena kesibukan..

Karena Jaejoong..

"kemari.." Yunho membentang lengan. Siap menyambut hamburan erat yang diidamnya.

Pria itu tidak bergeming. Mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas _tequila_.

Perlahan Yunho menurunkan lengannya. Merengut kesal tidak mendapat yang diinginkannya.

Pria tampan dihadapannya terkekeh angkuh. Seakan meledek. Hanya beberapa saat dan mata teduh itu melengkung begitu saja. Mengawasi Yunho dengan keyakinan yang membuat siapa pun merasa perlu untuk tersipu. Diikuti bingkai manis bibir candunya,

"Yunho, aku mencintaimu.." ucap pria itu tanpa keraguan.

.

.

Butuh waktu untuk memahami artinya.

Yunho menyentuh dadanya.

Memastikan apakah dia sudah mati.

_Benarkah ini Shim Changmin?_

.

.

.

**_Tbc._**

**_Halo semua^^_**

**_Hm, gimana chapter 10 ini? Aman dong.. aman.. hahaha. Seperti biasa RnR untuk saran, kritik, kesan.. apapun deh. Untuk yang punya ide di chapter depan.. ayo diungkapkan *hehehehe* Author siap membaca, memikirkan dan mempertimbangkan semuanya. ^^_**

**_Oiya, *take a deep breath* author mau meluruskan sesuatu. Jadi ada beberapa readers yang kemarin menyampaikan pandangannya di box comment.. dan ada juga yang langsung ke PM. Dari hal-hal yang disampaikan, sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman mengenai author. Jadi begini, cuma mau meng-confirm aja.. author bukan antis. Satu-satunya alasan author nulis fanfic ya.. TVXQ . Dan rasanya kurang masuk akal kalau author wasting time menulis figure yang author nggak suka, kan?_**

**_Lalu, soal character. author tidak pernah berniat melecehkan, menistakan siapa pun. Ini fiksi. Jangan menganggap segala sesuatunya terlalu serius. capek nantinya._**

**_Silakan menikmati fanfic ini kalau memang bisa dinikmati, atau silakan close tab aja kalau nggak suka sama fanficnya. Simple. No hurt. Kalo kata senior author sih : don't like don't read^^_**

**_Udah sih, gitu aja. Kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya.. ini kenapa sih? Ada apa sih? Jawabannya, ga ada apa-apa kok. *dijewer*_**

**_terlepas dari itu semua, author beneran berterimakasih buat semua saran yang dikasih. agak surprise juga, ternyata fanfic ini bisa memberikan pengaruh sedemikian rupa bagi readers._**

**_Happy reading! ^^_**

**_p.s. : thanks all for reviews in Chapter 9.. ^^_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I **__**highly **__**recommend **__**Adele **__**- **__**Skyfall **__**while **__**reading **__**this **__**chapter. **_

_**Stunning and very brilliant. **_

_Falling to You_

Pairing : HoMin / YunJae / YooSu

Rate : M

Length :11 of ?

Warn : _sudut pandang yang berganti-ganti__ dan…_

"Yunho, aku mencintaimu.." ucap pria itu tanpa keraguan.

.

.

Butuh waktu untuk memahami artinya.

Yunho menyentuh dadanya.

Memastikan apakah dia sudah mati.

_Benarkah ini Shim Changmin?_

_._

_._

_._

_Yunho merasakan darahnya mengalir terburu-buru. _

_Mungkin jantungnya bekerja terlalu keras._

_Dia tahu, pria di depannya ini yang memicunya._

_Kenapa begini?_

_Mendengar pernyataan itu.._

_Dari mulut pria di hadapannya kini.._

_Diimpikannya pun tidak pernah.._

_Dan ketika ini benar-benar terjadi,_

_apa yang harus dilakukannya?_

_._

_._

_._

_Aku meletakkan kewarasan dan logika kebanggaanku. Ini fase terbawah dalam hidupku. Menyembunyikan harga diri untuk beberapa waktu. Menyatakan hal paling tabu pada pria ini. _

_Bagus Jung Yunho.._

_Satu lagi kata pertama yang kau rebut dariku._

_First fucking in love.._

_Sampai kapan kau akan diam seperti itu? _

_Apa aku meminta terlalu banyak?_

_Jung Yunho.._

_Mata kecilnya menantang yakin seakan menyelam pada lautan kelam milikku._

_Kami tidak pernah melakukan segalanya dengan normal. Tidak pernah._

_Sejak awal kami membangun aturan sendiri. Dunia sendiri. Tabu menyenangkan milik kami saja. _

_Dulu.. _

_Sekarang.. _

_Sama saja._

_Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan sekarang?_

_Loncat dan melumatnya penuh nafsu?_

_Astaga…_

_Otakku memang sudah lama rusak karena pria nista ini._

_Pria ternikmat penuh gairah dan bersikeras ingin aku miliki.._

_Aku bertaruh banyak hari ini._

_._

_._

_._

_Jaejoong merapatkan lutut kirinya sejajar dengan bahunya yang sedikit membungkuk. Sekalian membenarkan selimut agar menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Dingin. Sangat dingin walau pemanas ruangan mendampinginya. Menumpukan dagunya pada lutut, kini Jaejoong menghembus udara pada poni lembutnya. Membuang energi percuma. Menatap kesal pada kaki kanannya yang masih disangga dan berbalut kain putih jelek. __Kapan dia bisa berjalan normal kembali.._

_Jaejoong sedikit menghentak batinnya sendiri. Sekarang bukan saatnya memusingkan perban menyedihkan miliknya._

_Ada hal yang harus dilakukannya._

_Menyangkut masa depan hatinya._

_Beberapa detik berpikir. Keputusan cepat harus diambil. Tepat setelah manajernya pergi dan menutup pintu._

_Flashback__._

_"hyung, Yunho kemana?" tanya Jaejoong._

_"dia bersama Changmin. memangnya kenapa?" _

_Flashback end._

_Menarik napas sejenak. Dan Jaejoong beringsut mengambil telepon genggamnya yang tergeletak di samping ranjang. Menggapai dan secepatnya menekan __speed dial__ nomor 1. _

_Baiklah, kau yang memulai Changmin.._

_Jaejoong menggigit bibir. Menanti suara hangat yang dipujanya._

_Tut.. tut.._

_Ini dia saatnya.._

_._

_._

_._

_Ini bukan film bisu. _

_Dua orang itu dapat berbicara dengan lancar. Hanya saja kali ini mereka tidak mengeluarkan suara seperti biasa. _

_Mungkin mereka ingin mencoba bahasa kalbu._

_Ah sudahlah..__ yang terpenting mereka saling mengerti artinya._

_Yunho menarik sudut bibirnya. Hal sederhana. Namun berarti banyak. _

_Mungkin ini saatnya untuk terkubur di perut bumi.._

_Drrt.. Drrt.. _

Yunho merasakan getaran itu. Seketika melirik pada saku celananya. Changmin masih mengeratkan tangan pada gelas dihadapannya. Anggukan kecil tanda persetujuan diberikan.

Secepatnya Yunho mengangkat telepon miliknya.

"_Love.."_

Suara itu menjadi petir di senja hari.

Yunho mengunci mulut serapat yang dia bisa.

Kenapa harus sekarang?

Kenapa tidak nanti saja?

_Kenapa kau menelepon Jaejoong?_

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyender pada bantal lembut di punggungnya. Mencoba menyamankan dirinya sendiri. Menyelipkan telepon genggamnya di sela bahu kiri.

"_Love.."_

"…"

"diluar sangat dingin, jangan lupakan vitaminmu.."

"…"

"cepat kembali.. aku bahkan sudah merindukanmu"

"…"

Jaejoong menoleh ke samping, tersenyum dingin pada bulir air hujan di kaca jendela rumah sakit.

_Ini saatnya bertaruh.._

"katakan.."

"…"

"katakan kau mencintaiku, _Love…_"

.

.

.

Mereka masih saling mengawasi.

Yunho masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

Berusaha menggambar raut biasa saja.

Tebasan pelan membelah hatinya duluan.

Mata berbinar yang mengharap itu..

Bibir _kissable_ favoritnya itu..

Wajah candu penghibur hati itu..

Yunho ingin mengingatnya.

Yunho ingin menyimpan setiap detilnya.

Yunho ingin mencatat dalam dasar hatinya.

_Yunho ingin Changminnya…_

Dengan Changmin semua terasa benar. Ini benar. Selalu menjadi benar.

Benar?

Kelopak mata Yunho menggetar samar. Sekali ini saja,

_bisakah dia berbuat benar..?_

"aku mencintaimu…"

"…"

Yunho menahan napas sejenak.

"_boo…_"

Yunho masih menatap mata Changmin.

_Tidakkah ada seseorang yang melihatnya berdarah-darah?_

_Tidakkah ada seseorang yang melihat sembilu menguar dari pecahan dalam dirinya?_

"aku mencintaimu_, boo.."_ ulangnya.

_Klik._

Yunho menutup teleponnya.

Mungkin Yunho terkejut dengan dirinya. Mungkin dia tidak mempercayai apa yang baru dilakukannya.

.

.

.

Changmin mengedip matanya. Lebih cepat dari biasa. Membaurkan dirinya. Changmin memutuskan untuk percaya bahwa telinganya baik-baik saja. Percaya bahwa telinganya tidak salah mendengar.

Changmin mengangkat kikuk gelasnya. Meminum isinya buru-buru.

Menoleh asal pada lukisan di dinding samping tempatnya duduk.

"Changmin.."

Akhirnya Yunho menyebut namanya. Hanya namanya saja.

Sejenak Changmin menampar isi pikirannya sendiri.

Sebuah tanya besar muncul begitu saja di dalam kepalanya.

_Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukannya?_

"jadi, ini akhirnya.." Changmin tersenyum masam.

"…"

Lelaki itu sempat mematung beberapa saat.

Yunho menyentuh canggung ujung kemejanya. Gerakan yang tidak perlu. Entah kenapa dilakukan. Kemudian menunduk beberapa saat dan memandangnya lagi.

Yunho mengangguk pelan.

Terlalu pelan sehingga Changmin tidak yakin itu bisa disebut anggukan.

_Menyedihkan. _

Sungguh ini drama terburuk.

Dua orang aneh duduk berhadapan. Berlomba terlihat baik-baik saja.

Changmin berdiri pertama kali. Berjalan pelan melewati bahu Yunho. Tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Hanya berlalu.

Hari ini, disadari atau tidak..

_Kedua orang itu saling menghancurkan dirinya masing-masing._

Tidak ada kata maaf.

Hanya berakhir.

Begitu saja.

_Bukankah siapa pun boleh berhenti kapan saja?_

_Bukankah itu kesepakatannya dengan Yunho dahulu?_

_Bukankah itu idenya?_

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir. Kebiasaannya saat berpikir serius. Tangannya memainkan telepon genggam yang baru ditutupnya.

_Dia menang._

"kau terlihat senang, hyung.."

Yoochun bersandar santai pada pintu. Sambil memainkan _rubik cube_ di tangannya.

Senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"kau rupanya.." Jaejoong mengangkat satu alisnya.

Seketika Yoochun berjalan mendekat ke sisi ranjang. Menarik kursi dan duduk tepat disamping Jaejoong. Sebelumnya membantu pasien manja itu berbaring dari duduknya.

"kau terlalu keras pada maknae.."

Jaejoong menggeliat. Mencari posisi nyaman pada bantalnya.

"_shut up_.." gumamnya di telinga Yoochun.

Yoochun kembali menekuni rubiknya.

"sejak kapan kau mengkhawatirkan riak kecil seperti Changmin? Bukankah kau selalu percaya bahwa Yunho adalah setengah jiwamu sejak kehidupan sebelumnya?" ejek Yoochun tanpa menoleh.

Jaejoong menghembus tawa kecil pada udara diatasnya.

"riak kecil?"

"…"

"riak itu mampu membawa Yunho-ku berlayar pergi.."

"…"

"aku ingin melindungi milikku. Hanya itu." ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Yoochun mendecih. Tidak terkejut dengan jalan pikiran pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

_Kim Jaejoong.._

Laki-laki itu besar dengan pertaruhan ego. Paling mengerti harga hidup. Yoochun mengetahui Jaejoong lebih dari siapa pun.

Lebih dari ibu kandung Jaejoong.

Lebih dari Yunho.

Bertahun-tahun saling mengenal. Berangkat dari kepolosan yang serupa hinga menjelma seperti sekarang..

"tidak. Kau melindungi dirimu sendiri. Kau.. hanya takut terluka" Yoochun memantul gumamnya lancar.

Yoochun terus mengitari mata besar di depannya. Tidak melepaskan barang sedetik.

Keduanya diam. kemudian tertawa lepas.

_Mereka hanya terlalu saling memahami._

.

.

.

Dia kalah.

Rugi besar.

Changmin mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Dia membuka perlahan pintu kamar di apartemen lamanya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa kemari. Insting membawanya menyetir ke tempat ini. Keajaiban karena dia tidak menabrak siapa pun.

Sepertinya sebuah kesalahan karena lututnya melemas melihat ranjang itu. Tidak ada apa pun disana. Seprai dan bantal tersusun rapi.

_Hanya saja bau Yunho tertinggal disana._

Di bantal.. di selimut.. di setiap sudut ruang ini..

_Bahkan di sudut ruang hatinya._

Entah hidungnya mengada-ada..

Entah karena dia merindukan bau itu..

Tangannya menarik kasar apa pun yang dilihatnya.

Dua menit.

Kamar itu hampir tidak dikenali.

BRAK!

Changmin menumbangkan sofa di sudut ruang. Mengoyak bantal yang tadi sempat dipeluk dan diciuminya. _Memalukan_.

Gemuruh petir terdengar samar-samar dari arah balkon. Dia mendudukkan dirinya bersandar pada dinding. Lalu menekuk kaki panjangnya.

Membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut yang telah poranda di lantai dingin.

Tidak menemukan alasan untuk mengambinghitamkan yang lain. Dia memaki benaknya sendiri.

_Changmin, kau tahu apa salahmu?_

_Kau memberinya terlalu banyak._

_Kau mencintainya terlalu besar._

_Kau membuang dirimu terlalu jauh._

Tidak ada airmata.

Ini bukanlah hal paling menyakitkan yang pernah dilaluinya.

Dia sudah terbiasa memaafkan rasa sakit.

_Dia sudah terlalu sering berdamai dengan kekecewaan._

_Tut.. tut.._

"hyung, tak bisakah.. aku berangkat secepatnya?" tanya Changmin pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"…"

_Klik._

Memutuskan sambungan telepon.

_BLARR!_

Semua terlihat suram. Kilat petir dan awan kelabu membuat kusam pandangan pada kaca jendela.

Kira-kira apa yang dicatat langit saat ini?

_Satu hati patah, Tuhan.._

.

.

.

_Flashback._

_Napas changmin tercekat. _

"…"

"_tidakkah kau mengerti, sayang? Dia hanya milikku.." ucap Jaejoong dingin._

_Changmin tidak menyangkal. Tidak pula berusaha membela diri._

_Tidak ada satu maaf. Atau apa pun itu._

_Jaejoong mengerti. _

"_dari bertahun-tahun aku menyayangimu.. hanya ini yang kuminta"_

"…"

"_hanya satu hal sederhana"_

"…"

"_pergilah.."_

"…"

" _Selama yang kau bisa. Sejauh yang kau mampu"_

"…"

"_pergi saja, Changmin.."_

_Pupil Changmin melebar._

_Jaejoong mengulum senyumnya. Senyum tampan yang menjatuhkan hati siapa pun yang melihatnya._

_Flashback end._

.

.

.

Derik pelan pintu membangunkan Jaejoong. Di temaram lampu kamar tempatnya dirawat, Jaejoong dapat melihat Yunho mendekat ke arahnya.

Yunho berdiri cukup lama di sudut ranjang. Menatap saja tanpa berbicara. Jaejoong menggeser pelan tubuhnya saat Yunho berangsur naik ke ranjang dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Jaejoong mengusap dada kekasihnya. Merasakan detak kehidupan pria itu.

Rasanya dingin sekali.

Pelan dia menyenandung _lullaby_ yang sering digumamnya sejak kecil. Lagu yang sering dibisiknya setiap selesai bercinta dengan Yunho. Dilihatnya pria itu mulai memejamkan mata. Jaejoong merapatkan tubuhnya pada gelung nyaman bahu kekasihnya.

"_hey love.. I miss you" _bisik Jaejoong.

Hening.

Jaejoong melanjutkan senandungnya.

"_me too, boo.."_ jawab Yunho lirih.

Jaejoong menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Petir di luar masih berteriak nyaring.

Jaejoong tidak peduli. Bahkan bila ada badai sekalipun.

Tidak masalah.

Selama Yunho tidur sambil memeluknya seperti ini.

.

.

.

"_good night, Changmin.."_ bisik Yunho dari sudut hatinya.

.

.

.

_**Tbc.**_

_**Duh.. saya diculik alien. Jangan tanya kenapa ceritanya begini ya? Soalnya saya amnesia nih. Nggak inget apa-apa *alibi *alah.. *takut digampar.**_

_**Miannnn… Sabar ya, author juga emosi waktu bikinnya…*bow***_

_**Jangan menyerah dengan cerita ini ya. I promise I'll fix it! *wink***_

_**Hm, makasih buat Skyfall-nya ya mbak Adele.. *sok kenal* lagunya benar-benar membantu dalam membangun mood chapter ini.**_

_**Susah banget pas mau dapetin feel chapter ini karena author lagi terpapar radiasi "catch me" yang telah memaksimalkan 'racun' abang HoMin di kepala author yang sedikit menyimpang inih. *aaaaaa….**_

_**RnR ya. Hehe.**_

_**see you in next chapter!**_

_**p.s. : thanks for reviews in Chapter 10 ^^**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Falling to You_**

**Pairing :** HoMin / YunJae / YooSu

**Rate :** M

**Length :**12 of ?

**Warn :** _hmm.._

"harus sekarang?"

"…"

.

.

.

Junsu tidak menyerah.

Changmin boleh diam seribu bahasa.

"begitukah?" Junsu sesekali mengangguk. Sebenarnya sia-sia, lawan bicaranya tidak akan melihat.

_Klik._

Junsu berdiri congkak. Mengitari Changmin yang bersiap dengan dua koper besar yang terbuka lebar.

"kau yang meminta keberangkatan ini, kan? Kenapa..?" selidik Junsu.

Changmin tidak menoleh. Meski sedetik.

"Changmin.."

"…"

"Shim Changmin.."

"…"

_Respon nol besar._

_Pluk! _

Tepukan pelan Junsu pada bahu pria yang memunggunginya.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

Bisa dirasakannya bagaimana Changmin merubah tempo bernapas. Bahu yang menegang.

"aku tidak baik-baik saja.."

_Suara itu parau. _

Junsu tahu. Tanpa perlu Changmin menjawab, Junsu sudah tahu.

_Ada sesuatu._

"mengenai… Yunho?" terkanya.

Ada mantra ajaib pada nama itu. Daya magis yang menggerakkan Changmin untuk berbalik dan menanggapi Junsu.

_Saling bertukar penjelasan melalui celah yang sukar berbohong._

Mata itu berbicara banyak.

_Sudah sejauh itukah? _

_Yunho penyebabnya?_

Diantara bias mata Changmin yang memburam… Junsu merasa perlu untuk memberi pelukan terbaik yang dimilikinya.

Tidak merubah apapun, namun setidaknya memberi sedikit penghiburan.

"kau tidak harus pergi.. tidak harus.." gumam Junsu.

"…"

"kau punya aku, Changmin.."

Ada beberapa waktu yang melangkahi senyap milik mereka.

Cukup untuk membuat seseorang meremas hati di tempat lain.

Pelan-pelan dekapan itu melepas. Menjauhkan dua orang yang sukarela dihanyutkan situasi.

_Drama._

Changmin menyentuh pipi tirus pria baik di depannya. Meski perlu beberapa menit, tingkahnya perlu diberi _standing applause._ Yang membeban dirautnya telah lenyap seluruhnya. Wajahnya segar. Tak berjejak asa yang memayunginya beberapa menit lalu.

_Apa pelukan Junsu sehebat itu?_

Changmin memainkan tindik kecil di telinga kiri Junsu. Menyentuh random dan mengusap tanpa tujuan. Terkikik pelan menyadari perubahan warna disana. Belaian itu meronakan bagian yang satu itu. Junsu sempat bergidik. Merinding.

Dia menikmati respon fisik yang berhasil karenanya. Rona itu menjalar pelan-pelan hingga pipi Junsu. Rasanya dia tidak memerlukan alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu pada bagian lain milik pria yang memandanginya hampir tanpa berkedip.

Yang ditangkap nalarnya adalah bagaimana Junsu tersipu menunggunya melakukan sesuatu.

_Bagaimana ya..._

_Lakukan.._

_Tidak.._

_Lakukan.._

Dibalik kepala Junsu,

Yoochun bersiborok dengan dua mata kelamnya.

Changmin merasakan butiran aneh menggelitik di ujung bibirnya.

Mata Junsu terpejam saat bibir itu menggapai sudut manis miliknya. Hanya perlu sedikit menggeser untuk mendapatkan desahan di sela langit-langit mulut yang membuka.

Changmin tidak berhenti.

_Ini ciuman pertamanya dengan Junsu._

Dari sekian belas juta kesempatan yang royal menawarinya, di waktu inilah Changmin memutuskan untuk menggunakannya.

_Tidak buruk ternyata._

.

.

.

Rasanya ada tamparan ilusi yang melukai harga diri Yoochun.

_Berlebihan?_

_Mungkin._

Changmin melumat bekas propertinya.

_Bekas?_

Ah.. Junsu bukan apa-apa baginya.

Tidak masalah bila maknae mengambilnya.

Tidak masalah..

_Iya kan?_

_Yoochun…?_

_Are you sure?_

_._

_._

_._

Lucu sekali.

Yoochun yang berwajah masam sungguh menghibur hati.

"kau harus mentraktirku untuk ini.." bisik Changmin sambil menghembus napas hangatnya.

Junsu membuka matanya.

Bingung.

.

.

.

"satu tahun.."

"…"

"lakukan yang terbaik. Ini menentukan masa depanmu"

Pria tua itu melangkah pergi sesaat setelah meninggalkan senyum simpatik paling palsu miliknya. Satu-satunya keahlian yang berhasil membuatnya kaya raya.

Changmin hanya mendengus.

Si CEO keparat masih saja memakai trik lama. Menjajakan kalimat motivasi yang mungkin baru dibacanya pada coretan dinding toilet umum.

Changmin berusaha menyamankan dirinya. Setidaknya delapan jam lebih akan dihabiskannya disini.

Pesawat mulai _take off_. Langit Korea berwarna kelabu. Ingin menyesuaikan dengan suasana hatinya barangkali?

_Cih._

Sejak kapan dia menjelma sebagai ratu drama?

Ada ratusan perjalanan yang telah di laluinya.

Ratusan _take off.._

Ratusan _landing.._

Ratusan _boarding.._

Semua tentang datang dan pergi.

Ada berapa juta drama terjadi di bandara?

Airmata.

Pelukan rindu.

Changmin menyudutkan fantasi liarnya satu jam yang lalu.

Dua bola matanya yang terpatri di pintu keberangkatan.

_Akankah ada seorang laki-laki bodoh yang bertengkar dengan petugas untuk menemuinya?_

_Akankah ada langkah tergopoh-gopoh dan suara lantang yang menjeritkan namanya?_

Sekali lagi.

Sejak kapan dia menjelma sebagai ratu drama?

Dia mungkin hanya perlu mendengar satu kalimat untuk menjadi bahagia.

_Jangan pergi Changmin.. Kumohon!_

Senyum samar membayangi wajahnya.

Setidaknya dia tahu bahwa beberapa persen dalam dirinya menyimpan roh penulis roman sejati.

_Cih._

Landasan pacu makin menjauh. Kini menyerupai titik kecil.

Ah.. malah sudah berganti menjadi abu-abu.

Sesekali menjadi ratu drama bukan ide yang buruk.

_Bye Seoul.._

_Bye Yunho.._

Mata Changmin terpejam. Rasanya mengantuk sekali.

Di sela _warning_ kesadarannya, dia sempat mengulum bibirnya sejenak.

Tadi..

Sesaat sebelum pesawatnya menjejak pergi..

Seseorang mengirim pesan menggugah hati.

.

.

.

_**From : Jaejoong eomma(?)**_

_**Take your time there. Don't be hurry to go back.**_

_**Safe flight, my Changmin^^**_

_**-xoxo-**_

.

.

.

"dia akan berada di Amerika setidaknya hingga akhir tahun depan. Bila dia berhasil di film ini, _Holywood _hanya masalah waktu.." terang Manajer.

Jaejoong menggigit renyah apelnya.

"kalau Changmin pasti bisa.."

"iya. Bagaimanapun Changmin tipe yang tidak terduga. Aku sempat meragukan minatnya di tawaran ini. Tahu-tahu saja dia minta berangkat lebih cepat.." manajer mengangkat bahu.

Dering telepon genggam membuat si Manajer super sibuk melangkah keluar kamar.

"_Love? _tumben diam saja.._" _

Jaejoong menatap keheranan.

Sedari tadi Yunho hanya menatap _teru-teru bozu_ di jendela kamar rawat inap Jaejoong.

"_Love._." panggil Jaejoong sekali lagi.

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya. Tersenyum hangat.

"kenapa benda ini ada disini?" tanya Yunho. Tangannya sesekali memainkan sejumput kain putih yang memutar-mutar karena semilir angin.

Jaejoong melebarkan senyumnya.

"Junsu menggantungnya tadi pagi. Katanya, biar langit cerah saat Changmin pergi"

Yunho menerawang.

"tapi, sepertinya gagal. Langit mendung.." lanjut Jaejoong.

Keceriaan nadanya diiringi tawa kecil khasnya.

Yunho hanya ber-oh kecil tanpa minat. Suasana hatinya tidak begitu mumpuni hari ini. Sesaat kemudian dia meraih mantelnya. Memindahkannya dari ujung ranjang ke pinggiran sofa. Lunglai sekali gerakannya. _Karena malas?_

_Atau.._

Jaejoong menyipitkan mata.

"apa itu?"

Tangan Jaejoong menggapai isi saku mantel Yunho.

Sebuah _plastic bag_ berukuran kecil.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan syal biru tua di dalamnya.

Yunho hanya diam mengawasi gerak cepat _Boojae_-nya.

"ini.. untukku?"

Anggukan Yunho membuat Jaejoong kian berbinar . Kedua tangannya memainkan syal barunya. Sesekali mengibas, lalu membalutnya ke leher.

"bagus?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menahan sedikit sesak di deru jantungnya. Hatinya seperti berteriak-teriak bahwa ini tidak benar. _Benda itu bukan untukmu Boo..!_

"sempurna.." ucap Yunho pelan.

.

.

.

Junsu menyelesaikan pemotretan lebih cepat.

Sambil meneguk minuman. Manajer memintanya untuk duluan ke mobil.

Junsu hanya menurut saat dua orang berbadan tegap mendampinginya ke _Van_ yang telah terparkir di depan studio.

Ah tunggu.. walaupun tipenya mirip, ini bukan mobil perusahaan.

Junsu tidak sempat berbalik ketika mulutnya disumpal sesuatu yang membuatnya tertidur.

.

.

.

"selamat sore, Kim Junsu.."

Junsu masih berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya saat menyadari suara tadi telah membangunkan kesadarannya. Perlu waktu untuk memahami kondisinya.

Dia tidak bisa lebih kaget daripada ini. Ruangan tempatnya berada dikelilingi sebaris pria berbaju hitam rapi.

Apa yang terjadi?

Apa ini sarang mafia?

Junsu tidak ingat kalau dia punya masalah dengan kelompok seperti itu.

Apa dia diculik?

"apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Junsu menatap lurus ke depan.

Diseberang mejanya duduk wanita cantik yang sedang merangkai bunga.

Walaupun begitu sepertinya Junsu harus waspada.

_Wanita macam apa yang bisa merangkai bunga dengan tenang di sekeliling serombongan pria mencurigakan?_

"anda siapa?" tanya Junsu. Suaranya dibuat seyakin mungkin.

Wanita itu tersenyum simpul.

Terlihat ramah, tapi…

_Seems like there's so many secret behind that._

Entah mengapa Junsu teringat seseorang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melatih kakinya perlahan-lahan. Dokter bilang, setidaknya perlu dua bulan untuk kembali berjalan normal. Hingga waktu itu tiba, Jaejoong hanya bisa bersabar. _Sungguh merepotkan_.

_Cklek._

Seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Lancang sekali.

"Jaejoong.."

Jaejoong merapatkan dua baris giginya.

"maaf baru menjengukmu sekarang. Jadwalku padat sekali, kau tahu.."

Senyum tersungging sekenanya.

"tentu. _Soesangnim.."_

.

.

.

_SRAK!_

"apa yang kau lakukan!"

Junsu menoleh kaget. Suara lantang dibelakangnya ini sangat dikenalnya.

"ah.. kau sudah datang rupanya. Putraku.." ucap wanita itu riang.

"Yoochun?"

Junsu memiringkan kepalanya sejenak.

_Jadi orang itu.._

_Ibu Yoochun?_

.

.

.

"kau menculiknya!" dengus Yoochun.

"aku hanya menjemputnya. Itu saja.."

"kau membiusnya!"

"tidak sayang.."

Junsu merasa dirinya menjadi figuran pohon rindang di situasi ini.

"ayo kita pulang, Junsu!"

Yoochun menarik tangannya.

Junsu menurut saja. Setidaknya bersama Yoochun dia bisa pergi.

"aku telah membuat janji dengan ibu Kim Junsu. lihat saja.."

Langkah Yoochun terhenti.

Wanita itu meraih satu tangkai bunga segar.

_Crashh.._

Gerak lamban menggunting setengah kelopak bunga cantik bewarna ungu.

Senyum anggun menggantung wajar.

Aneh.

Padahal yang barusan dilakukannya adalah menghancurkan sekelumit keindahan.

Jelas ada hal tidak wajar mengayomi wanita itu.

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya.

Kekacauan apa yang melibatkannya kali ini?

.

.

.

"aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

Jaejoong menatap lelaki tua di depannya dengan keberanian yang terisi penuh.

Ketukan perawat menyela mereka. Dua suntikan mengisi selang infus Jaejoong. Dengan senyum menawan Jaejoong membalas jasa perawat yang tersipu gugup dan keluar menutup pintu.

"aku sangat mengenalmu Jaejoong.."

"…"

"aku menciptakanmu" lanjut pria itu.

Jaejoong menahan rasa jijik.

"aku yang melakukan segalanya. Kau hanya memanfaatkanku"

Jaejoong merasakan gatal pada bibirnya. Seperti berkumur dengan nanah berlumpur saat berbicara dengan pria tua itu.

Bersih dan kotor.

Hanya segelintir saja yang tahu kebenaran mengenai mereka.

_Dua generasi.._

Secara menggenaskan mereka saling menopang.

Kehadiran yang satu, mengimbaskan jumawa bagi yang satunya.

_Simbiosis paling menyakitkan pada kenyataannya._

"Jaejoong-ah.. aku hanya perlu meniup bahu untuk membuatmu hancur"

Jaejoong diam terpaku.

"berhenti bertingkah seolah hidupmu sangat menderita. Aku malas mendengar keluh kebahagiaanmu._"_

"…"

"aku mengirim Changmin sejauh yang kau inginkan. Aku mempertahankan Yunho di bisnis ini. Semua ada harganya, Jaejoong.."

"…"

" Kau bahkan tidak semanis Junsu, jangan memaksakan diri untuk menjadi naif.. "

Jaejoong menatap _teru-teru bozu_ yang berputar pelan. Sejenak dia menghembus napas penuh penghayatan. Mengumpulkan energi positif sebanyak yang dia mampu.

"aku telah membayar lebih.. Aku tidak akan menagih sisanya. Hanya saja, tinggalkan aku dan empat orang itu, _Soesangnim.._"

"…"

"kau menyimpan rekaman, dengan aku di dalamnya. Sebar saja kalau kau mau. Aku tidak peduli"

"…"

Ada jeda tertahan.

"Aku pun menyimpan satu _record_ menarik saat kau melakukannya.."

Jaejoong menyulut api. Api yang bisa membakar dirinya sendiri.

Hanya masalah waktu.

_Dia.._

_Atau si tua bangka itu yang habis duluan._

_Kim Jaejoong is a box of surprise. _

"mari kita hancur bersama_, Soesangnim.."_

"…"

"tidak perlu terkejut. Bukankah kau yang menciptakanku? Aku cuma belajar darimu.."

Sepertinya si tua bangka lupa.

_Bajingan sepertinya.. hanya mampu menciptakan bajingan lainnya._

_._

.

.

**Tbc.**

_**Halo semua^^**_

_**Ini adalah "breathtaking chapter". Yang bikin jedag jedug sengaja di-pending dulu *keplak*.**_

_**Disini bagian YooSu mulai detail. T**__**here is a lil' bit MinSu. gimana?**_

_****__**Let's anticipating for Jaejoong. Untuk**_ mas Changmin, kayaknya kita simpen dulu kali ya.. *dobel keplak*.

_**Next chap lebih ke mas Yunho-side barangkali.**_

_**Udah lama ya ga ada NC? Hm, *lah terus *kode *mancing ni yee *kayak bisa aja bikin NC bagus**_

_**Review please.. maunya gimana nih untuk selanjutnya.. **_

_**Sorry ya updatenya lamaaa.**_

_**p.s : thanks for reviews in chap 11^^**_

_**soal ending, kayaknya masih lama deh. HoMin? YunJae? Atau…. *silakan timpuk***_


	13. Chapter 13

_Falling to You_

Pairing : HoMin / YunJae / YooSu

Rate : M

Length :13 of ?

Warn : _I don't know how to say.._

"sedikit geser ke kanan.."

"…"

"tidak, bukan di situ.. ah, piguranya di gantung di lantai dua saja"

"…"

"ah maaf. Yang itu dibawa ke kamar utama"

Setidaknya ada lima pria berseragam mondar mandir sejak tadi. Jaejoong mengawasi teliti bagaimana barang-barang diangkat dan diposisikan kesana kemari.

Adakah yang tahu perasaannya hari ini?

Sepertinya seluruh jiwanya dititipkan pada bambi di dekapan dada.

Boneka setengah lusuh yang diumpamakan penuh hasrat. _Milik yang tersayang._

Jaejoong menatap bulat-bulat manik hitam tanpa jiwa digenggaman.

"hei bambi.. Kau tawananku selamanya" bisik Jaejoong dengan kelirihan yang menggelora.

.

.

.

Yunho menggerayangi pinggang ramping kesukaannya.

"belum selesai juga?"

Mata besar itu mengerjap lucu.

Yang berantakan tadi siang hampir tidak terlihat. Semua tersusun. Tapi beberapa yang tercecer masih ada. Sedikit. Disana dan disini.

"hanya memeriksa. Apa sudah sesuai.."

Kini Yunho memeluk. Sebentar saja.

"bambiku mana?" tanyanya lagi.

Sedikit hembus kesal.

"di kamar kita.."

"kamar kita?"

"iya. Kamar kita berdua, _Love._."

Kelebat _euphoria._

Entah dirasa perlu atau tidak.

Mereka berciuman.

Ah, bukan begitu.

Yunho mencium Jaejoong. _Kekasihnya._

.

.

.

_Lighting_ dipasang di sudut sana, di sudut sini.

Kru kesana kemari. Hiruk pikuk yang tidak biasa bagi sebagian awam.

Yang seperti ini adalah dunia bagi sebagian manusia.

Dunia bagi Yunho.

Sedikit terkantuk, sudah hampir tengah malam.

_Hair do, make up.. _

_Enough said._

Baru saja dia berganti baju. Setelah berbasah-basahan dalam _maroon_ _Jacuzzi _di _suite room pre-launch_ hotel berbintang lima. Agak _de javu_ dengan _music video Wrong Number._ Sekian tahun yang lalu.

Yunho mencintai apa yang dilakukannya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang.

Tidak ada keraguan. Alih-alih penyesalan.

_He lived for stage. And light._

Hari ini dia pindah.

Ke rumah Jaejoong.

Bagi Jaejoong, ini bukan sekedar pindah.

Yunho tahu betul.

Tepat ketika kopernya terseok ke pintu rumah besar lelaki itu, artinya dia sudah menawan dirinya di sana.

Bahwa Yunho telah sepakat mengunci jiwanya di sana. Kemudian melempar kuncinya.

Mungkin ini bukan waktu tertepat.

Mungkin ini bukan momen terkenang.

Seorang kru meghidupkan _TV flat_ di ruang ganti.

Ada berita.

Mengenai changmin.

Entah mengapa, rasanya seperti..

_Move on Yunho._

Kepada hatinya yang lemah_, Yunho selalu mudah menyerah._

.

.

.

"arigatou Takeshi…" manajer membungkuk hormat.

Cengkeraman di bahu mengalihkan konsentrasi.

Yunho bersungut canda.

Pria itu agak pendek darinya. Matanya terlalu sipit. Seperti hilang kalau tersenyum.

Namanya Takeshi.

Seorang sahabat lama.

Pemilik _resort._

_Resort _yang waktu itu diinapi Yunho.

Dan err..

Changmin.

.

.

.

"kapan datang?"

Sedikit demi sedikit ruang ganti menjadi sepi.

Tinggal Yunho dan Takeshi saja.

"tadi siang"

"…"

"terima kasih. Sudah membantu ya.."

Yunho melengkungkan senyum ramah. Kebiasaan baik miliknya.

"dasar orang kaya. Bikin hotel kayak bikin telur rebus" ledek Yunho.

Takeshi tertawa.

Yunho juga.

"Yunho, kangen Changmin ya?"

Takeshi tertawa lagi.

Kali ini Yunho tidak.

"tadi serius sekali lihat beritanya"

"…"

"Cuma di Amerika kan? Bukan di neraka.."

Takeshi pria humoris. Sering bercanda. Sering lucu.

_Tapi kali ini tidak lucu._

"besok pagi aku ada meeting dengan klien. Di New York.."

"…"

"mau ikut, Yunho?"

.

.

.

Yoochun menyusun bunga segar yang tadi dibelinya.

Sebenarnya tidak ingin bawa apa-apa. Cuma tidak enak saja.

"kau terlihat tidak sehat"

Yoochun duduk. Menatap lurus pada pria tua yang berbagi darah dengannya.

Ayahnya.

"kau yang tidak sehat, ayah.."

Sejenak sepi. Samar-samar ada suara burung liar di luar beranda.

"ibumu.."

Ada ragu-ragu di satu kata itu.

Entah sejak kapan, semua mengenai ibunya adalah absurd.

Bagi Yoochun. Bagi ayahnya.

Selalu saja ada yang tidak pas. Sejumput beban. Aneh.

Saat menyentuhnya. Menyentuh segala tentangnya.

"aku selalu mencintainya. Hanya saja, aku benci memilikinya.."

Yoochun merasakan detak lebih cepat pada sumber kehidupannya.

"…"

"suatu saat di masa lalu.. dia datang padaku. Aku tidak akan lupa hari itu.."

Dengan tangan bergetar sang ayah menarik leher Yoochun mendekat kepadanya.

Dua pasang mata yang mirip beradu kelu.

"mata itu menyerah padaku…"

"…"

"sayangnya aku si keras kepala. Aku tidak bisa menerima dengan mudah"

"ayah.."

"pantas saja dia membenciku"

Yoochun tumbuh dengan sedikit cinta.

Sangat sedikit.

Yang sedikit itu berasal dari pria tua yang terbaring di depannya.

Untuk itu saja, dia bersyukur.

"melihat wajahmu.. mengingatkanku pada cinta ibumu.."

Yoochun hanya diam. Cuma bisa diam. Sejak lama dia terperangkap dalam hitam putih ayah dan ibu yang kurang peduli. Kadang-kadang ingin tak acuh. Tapi tidak bisa.

"kau adalah kebencian yang kucintai dengan seluruh nyawaku, nak.."

Dan cukuplah baginya.

Ayahnya menyayanginya.

Yoochun cukup percaya.

.

.

.

Yunho menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan topi _baseball_.

Tadinya mengantuk dan ingin tidur di perjalanan pulang. Tapi gagal.

Gara-gara terngiang.

_**Flashback..**_

"_aku pikir kau akan berakhir pada Changmin. ternyata.."_

"…"

"_apa Jaejoong tahu? Tentang kau dan.." lanjut Takeshi._

"_sejak kapan kau jadi wartawan gossip, huh?"_

_Dua sahabat itu berhenti sejenak._

_Berhenti berceloteh sementara._

_Takeshi menggeleng kepalanya. Dua kali._

"_kau membiarkan Changmin begitu saja. Dia terluka Yunho. Pasti begitu" kali ini penuh penekanan._

_Terserah kalau mau dibilang berlebihan._

_Ini bukan hubungan yang biasa._

_Lelaki dan lelaki._

"_justru Jaejoong akan lebih sakit.." _

"…"

"_kalau Changmin.. pasti tidak apa-apa"_

_Takeshi membulatkan matanya. Sedikit payah._

_Dia tidak perlu untuk ada kewajiban untuk itu._

_Hanya saja…_

"_hati-hati teman.. sekali kau membiarkan dirimu menyakiti seseorang. Suatu saat kau lah yang merasakan sakit. Sendirian."_

_Yunho berdiri. Meraih topi baseball kesayangannya._

_Ada pertentangan dalam dirinya. Si pemilik hati sepertinya berusaha memilah tanggapan yang tepat._

_Apa harus selalu tepat?_

"_I'll take the risk.."_

_Dan itulah yang diputuskan Yunho._

_Takeshi ikut berdiri. Membenarkan kancing jasnya._

_Saatnya pergi. _

_Yunho tersenyum. Tepat di saat dua tepukan mantap menyambangi punggungnya._

"_good luck" ucap Takeshi._

_Dengan senyum sipit yang menyembunyikan matanya._

_**Flashback end.**_

.

.

.

Yunho menyayangi dengan cara sederhana.

Dia penuh hasrat.

Banyak yang tahu itu.

Cinta yang buru-buru. Khas Yunho.

Ada satu titik yang ditakutinya.

_Ketika dia tidak lagi buru-buru._ Tidak lagi menggebu.

Seperti…

_Sekarang._

Hampir sepuluh menit Yunho berdiri tanpa membuka pintu.

Sejak kapan?

Sejak kapan dia merasa lelah seperti ini?

_Klek._

Berjalan pelan-pelan.

Akhirnya masuk juga.

.

.

.

"aku minta maaf. Karena ibuku.."

"tidak masalah, chun"

Junsu menyalip saja. Kata-kata yang belum terselesaikan. Ada aturan yang diresmikannya sendiri.

_Tidak perlu berlama-lama dengan Yoochun._

"Junsu, aku ras-…"

"aku akan kembali latihan. Permisi.."

Sebuah lengan mencekal tangannya. Junsu membeku.

"sampai begini kau membenciku?" bisik Yoochun.

Walau bagaimana harus bersikap normal. Mereka tidak sendiri. Sesekali ada _staff_ lewat di sekitar.

Junsu berbalik setengah badan.

Sempat terpikir untuk menanggapi.

Ternyata hanya senyum saja. Senyum tipis.

"aku menyesal, Su.."

"…"

Sepasang mantan kekasih itu saling menyelidik.

Saling mencari kebohongan. Ralat. Hanya Junsu yang melakukannya.

"jangan menatapku seakan-akan kau pernah benar-benar serius padaku, Yoochun.."

Kali ini Yoochun terperanjat.

Kaget.

Junsu letih untuk percaya. Untuk kemudian disakiti.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

"aku sering berbohong. Kalau aku bilang aku serius padamu, pasti kau tidak percaya" ucap Yoochun hampir tak terdengar.

Junsu menyudutkan pandangannya. Tepat di tengah bola mata Si Kesalahan Terbesar.

"jadi?"

"terserah kau saja, Su-ie.."

Cekalan pada lengan kanannya perlahan mengendur.

Dan benar-benar terlepas.

"mungkin ibuku akan menemui ibumu untuk membuat masalah.."

"…"

.

.

.

Yunho merasakan seseorang menutup matanya.

Tidak perlu tebak-tebakan.

Pasti Jaejoong.

"_Boo.."_

Terdengar kikik pelan.

Langkah-langkah Yunho menuruti dorongan di belakang kakinya.

Terserah saja. Hanya mengikuti keinginan orang di belakangnya.

"Tadaaa…."

.

.

.

Remang.

Seluruh kamar mereka di penuhi lilin-lilin yang entah ada berapa banyaknya.

Ada banyak taburan kelopak bunga dimana-mana.

"kau suka, _Love_?"

Ciuman-ciuman hasrat menghujani punggung kokohnya.

Normalnya, dia terpengaruh.

Kini..

Masih terpengaruh.

_Ada yang bilang, jangan ciptakan badai kalau tidak ingin terhisap._

Jaejoong menciptakan badai.

.

.

.

Sejak lama Yunho menjadi peti harta bagi Jaejoong.

Setiap jengkal.. ah tidak! Setiap millimeter pada tubuh itu, Jaejoong sangat memahami. Sangat mengerti luar kepala.

_Saat mendesah di telinga kiri, maka cuping hidung pria itu akan mengendus dada kanannya.._

_Saat menjilat satu tonjolan di tengah leher, maka kedua tangan pria itu akan meremas dua aset kembar di belakang tubuhnya.._

_Saat menghisap satu bagian istimewa di bawah sana, maka pria itu akan memberikan hadiahnya.._

Hadiah favorit Jaejoong.

Yang tidak pernah membuatnya jijik.

Yang selalu membuatnya merasa kurang.

Selalu menginginkan lebih.

.

.

.

Yunho mungkin tidak berada pada akal yang biasa.

Alam bawah sadarnya melakukan segalanya.

Bahkan menjambak rambut sehalus sutra milik Jaejoong..

Mungkin dia tidak sadar.

Tepat seperti biasanya.

Hanya mempedulikan urusan bagian bawah sana. Urusan yang menuntut.

Ingin selesai.

Ingin cepat-cepat dikeluarkan.

_Hampir._

Kekasihnya sangat pintar.

Mengatur tempo hisapan.

Kapan saat menggigit,

Kapan saat mengisap sekuatnya..

Keringat Yunho sudah selayaknya air terjun. Megalir deras tidak berhenti-henti.

Di saat seperti ini rasanya hiasan lilin dan bunga tidaklah perlu.

Hanya nafsu saja. Cukup itu saja.

Yunho tahu saatnya hampir tiba.

Saat untuk memberikan hadiah.

Dan seperti biasa dia akan meneriakkan..

.

.

.

"uhhh.. minnnhhh.. argh.. Changminnnhhhhhhh.."

.

.

.

Yunho melemas.

Jaejoong juga.

Yunho masih meresapi kelegaan. Sudah keluar dengan baik. Hadiah cintanya.

Jaejoong mematung. Cairan itu masih tercecer dan keluar sedikit.

Wajah Yunho memerah, sambil memungut ceceran akal yang terlempar kemana-mana. _Seperti biasanya._

Jaejoong mengamati, tanpa merapatkan bibir.

Tidak peduli liurnya menetes, masih bercampur dengan sesuatu bewarna putih pekat.

_Bagaimana cara memilih kata-kata yang tepat?_

_**Dia yang melakukannya**_.

_Namun mengapa nama itu yang-..._

Tunggu.

_**Yunho itu..**_

_**miliknya,**_

_**kan?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc.**_

_**Halo semua^^**_

_**Lama updatenya? Maaf ya.**_

_**Gimana? Sebel ya?**_

_**Maappp.. nih saya siram cuka. *laricantik *dengangaunrenda-renda**_

_**Oiya, seperti yang author bilang di chapter sebelumnya.. mas Changmin disimpen dulu. Hehe. Makanya nggak ada di chapter ini. Pokoknya ditunggu aja kelanjutannya ya. Doain aja nggak lama updatenya. *pisssss**_

_**RnR ya jangan lupa. Ke depannya mau digimanain nih?**_

_**p.s. : thanks for reviews in chapter12^^**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Falling to You_

Pairing : HoMin / YunJae / YooSu

Rate : M

Length :14 of ?

Warn : _alur lambat._

Lelaki ini masih bernama Jung Yunho.

Masih.

Tampannya masih utuh. Tingginya tidak menciut.

.

.

.

Yunho hampir merusak kepalanya.

Ada satu penyakit.

Tidak lebih parah dari tumor ganas. Tidak lebih ringan dari vertigo.

Kepalanya bodoh.

Tidak ada kesalahan.

_Yunho bodoh._

Harusnya dua kata itu dicantumkan pada halaman enam _The Korea Times_ besok pagi.

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya dia masih mengingat alamat ini.

Destinasi mengherankan yang membawanya begitu saja. Secara random.

Begitukah?

Jalan pulang berada disini?

Beginikah yang dicatat otak bawah sadarnya?

Menarik.

Yunho berjalan merambat. Padahal tidak mabuk.

Sengaja di dramatisir?

_Kau pikir ini music video?_

Untuk situasi tertentu alkohol tidak menjadi satu-satunya _ultimate reason _bagi langkah limbung. Anggap saja begitu.

_Kriett._

Sepertinya pintu ini perlu diberi pelumas. Deriknya mengganggu.

Yunho masih menyeret paksa setiap langkahnya. Beringsut menyedihkan seperti seseorang yang tersedot jiwanya. Oleh dementor, _barangkali._

Tidak ada satu bentuk cerminan yang mestinya ada dan terasa disini.

Semua yang menjadi seharusnya telah dibawa pergi.

Orang itu membawanya tanpa sisa.

Habis sudah dia dijungkirbalikkan.

"_Fuck!" _

Yunho mengumpat dengan luar biasa.

Mengulang terus menerus tanpa risih.

_Ruang yang berbahaya._

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

Tidak benar-benar tertidur.

Terhitung sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

Jiji menjilat hidungnya.

_Bagaimana kucing itu bisa masuk? _

_Pintu terkunci, kan?_

Jaejoong menarikan mata indahnya . Berpikir dengan cara paling tampan seperti biasanya.

Tangannya mengelus helai bulu lembut yang disayanginya.

_Sekarang dia ingat._

.

.

.

Rasanya Jaejoong mengerti kenapa dia tidak pernah merasa bahagia.

_Dia ingin semua terulang dua kali._

Saat belum membedah rahang.

Saat menaiki panggung debutnya.

Saat mencium Yunho pertama kali.

_Saat Yunho belum menyebut nama Changmin._

Ini tidak bisa disebut sakit.

Tidak.

_Demi segala nama Tuhan, _dia tidak merasa sakit.

Jaejoong ingin tertawa.

Tertawa untuk entah kepada siapa.

_What a perfect day._

Ini lima tahun _anniversary _hubungan dia dan Yunho tersayang.

Jiji lari dari pelukannya.

Mungkin hewan itu kesal karena didekap terlalu erat.

Jaejoong mengamati lompatan sederhana makhluk anggun yang tidak memberi solusi.

Kemudian lidahnya mengecap asin.

_Payah. _

Dia menangis lagi.

.

.

.

Tidak lebih baik dari gembel.

Yunho tidak tampak lebih menarik dari sudut manapun.

Lelaki itu menyentuh ujung kaos mahal yang terlihat murahan. Tidak menarik kusutnya.

Lalu membuang dengan semena-mena. Ke satu pojok untuk kemudian membentur pada _frame_ yang setengah pecah.

Di kekacauan ini, Yunho cukup waras untuk melangkah hati-hati. Mengantisipasi pecahan beling yang mungkin ada.

Bahkan melangkah lebar pada sofa terbalik.

Si bangsat Takeshi rupanya tidak keliru.

_Sakit sendirian tidak baik untuk siapa pun._

Yunho membanting tubuh setengah telanjangnya pada hamburan busa bantal yang koyak mengerikan.

Ranjang yang empuk. _Buatan Amerika ya?_

Yunho membentang lengan selebar-lebarnya. Begitupun kedua kakinya.

Seperti bintang laut.

Samar-samar tubuhnya merasa gatal.

Yunho berguling-guling tanpa tujuan. Lalu menatap langit-langit kamar. Mengabsen satu per satu ukiran _Bohemian_ di sudut-sudut plafon.

Dia hanya ingin melihat apa yang diingatnya saja.

Ranjang ini sering berderit bising.

Bantal sobek ini sering basah oleh keringat yang punya.

Selimut ini sering lembab berbau menyengat.

Yunho menarik sudut bibirnya.

_Selimut.._

Dia menggulung tubuhnya seperti kepompong dan menciumi kain kusut itu.

Tidak bau.

"_Fuck!"_

Yunho mengumpat sekali lagi.

Dia ingin selimut itu bau!

_Bau seperti milik yang punya._

Apa yang menghancurkan ruang matanya adalah sama dengan yang memporandakan hati tandusnya.

_Jung Yunho._

Itu jawabannya.

Dan bertepuklah imaji liar. Dirinya memulai proses penghancuran sendiri.

.

.

.

_Aku masih saja terkejut dengan diriku._

_Ini akibatnya berusaha menjadi benar._

_Rupanya memang benar._

_Benar benar salah._

_Menjadikan hancur sejadi-jadinya._

_Mungkin sejak awal tidak masalah bila berbuat salah._

_Katakanlah Changmin adalah kesalahan._

_Benar, kan?_

.

.

.

Junsu mengambil cumi pedasnya. Ujung sumpitnya bergerak cepat.

"telan dulu Su-ie.."

Beberapa kru yang makan bersebelahan ikut tertawa.

Kebiasaan. Makan buru-buru.

_Dasar Kim Junsu.._

Lampu kembali dinyalakan.

Junsu meneguk airnya lebih pelan. Sambil melihat dengan ekor matanya.

Jaejoong yang bersiap.

Tampak menawan dengan jas beludru mahal penuh bulu sintetis.

Lampu dihidupkan kembali. Cukup cepat hingga satu jepretan memulai bagian Jaejoong.

Junsu masih memperhatikan serius.

Wajah malaikat yang menghibur sekian ratus ribu penggemar.

Wajah malaikat yang menyuapkan sereal padanya pagi tadi.

Wajah malaikat yang meninggikan Jung Yunho.

Junsu mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi lipat yang disediakan untuknya. Secarik kertas berisi konsep untuknya diambil, tidak lupa dengan senyum jenaka hadiah bagi pegawai magang yang beruntung.

Junsu kembali menatap Si Malaikat.

_Malaikat yang membuat Changmin terbirit pergi._

.

.

.

Dua..

Tiga..

Lima..

Berhenti berhitung.

Bosan dan tidak efisien.

"hei!"

Kesal singkat memakinya berkali-kali.

Yoochun merapatkan bibir.

Topi dan syal abu-abu kamuflase klasik yang dicintai segenap hati. Sangat membantu. Ironi lucu kalau saja dua gadis muda yang memaki di kejauhan tadi tahu siapa dia. Dia yang cuek menabrak terburu-buru. Mengejar penerbangan terakhir ke Suwon.

Anggaplah lompatan waktu mempercepat langkah yang dituju. Si tampan telah tiba sekiranya dua puluh meter dari yang ingin dicapai. Rumah besar di turunan landai. Penuh warna kekuningan pada halaman depan. Dari jauh benar-benar terlihat. Guguran daun lebar entah dari pohon yang bernama apa.

Yoochun berjalan pelan. Bukan meragu.

Setiap sudut tungkai kakinya menghisap semua kekuatan bumi untuk mengaplus yakin. Bahwa dia tidak akan berbalik. _Kata orang, lelaki sejati harus begitu._

Suwon memberi semilir menggelitik. Efek yang cukup untuk mendatangkan Sutradara Shin kemari. Dan memulai sekuel _Rooftop Prince_.

Yoochun masih mengawang cabang-cabang otaknya. Batinnya mengada-ada. Mencari alasan untuk menghindar dari pemikiran yang seharusnya bercokol disana.

Ibu jarinya telah menekan bel.

Tahu-tahu saja sudah tiba setengah meter dari pintu rumah indah itu.

Yoochun menghitung ruas-ruas kayu besar antik di depannya.

Ini bukan kunjungan pertama.

Tahun lalu para penghuni rumah menyanjungnya hangat.

Hari ini..

Entahlah.

_Klek._

"Yoochun.."

.

.

.

Keduanya sama terkejutnya.

Kemudian saling memetakan yang terjadi.

Yoochun mengobservasi cetakan samar-samar pada pipi di hadapannya.

"kau menangis, Su-ie?" ucapnya.

"…"

Sekawan burung gereja sesekali menukik rendah dan mematuk biji-bijian di samping dua orang ini berdiri.

Jauh dari kesederhanaan suasana, Yoochun merasa ini saatnya. Simultan otaknya telah sepakat berada pada satu hal yang seharusnya.

"aku ingin bertemu ibumu.."

Junsu mengerjap matanya. Seperti baru sadar.

Matanya masih sedikit merah.

Kenapa di saat seperti ini pria itu harus datang.

"Yoochun, ini bukan saat yang "

"…"

Yoochun berkacak pinggang. Membentur kepalan tangannya pelan-pelan pada dagunya. Dan kemudian kakinya telah melangkah menerobos Junsu.

"Yoochun! Apa yang-… kubilang pergi.."

.

.

.

Junsu menghempas udara sekuat-kuatnya.

Masih tidak terima. Secangkir teh hijau dihadapan tamu yang tidak dikehendakinya itu rasanya ingin diambil kembali. Biar saja kalau dibilang pelit.

"Bibi, aku minta maaf.."

Dua pertiga kesadaran Junsu seperti enyah. Matanya bergantian mengawasi ibunya dan lelaki itu.

Nyonya Kim menatap si tamu tak diundang dalam diam.

Hampir tidak ada suara di ruang tamu rumah keluarga itu.

"aku melakukan begitu banyak kekeliruan. Pada Junsu."

"…"

"Aku tidak akan berbohong lagi. Tahun lalu, Bibi membiarkan kami berbagi ranjang yang tidak cukup besar. Saat itu aku adalah kekasihnya.."

Junsu benar-benar hampir mati kehabisan napas.

_Yoochun sialan.._

"sampai saat ini, tidak peduli bagaimana aku mengacaukan segalanya.. aku hanya benar-benar mencintai Kim Junsu"

"…"

Nyonya Kim tidak bergeming. Wanita itu hanya memberi balasan pupil mata yang melebar. Persis seperti Junsu.

Yoochun merasa ini tidaklah cukup.

"Yoochun!"

Lengkingan serupa ultrasonik itu mengiring pertemuan lututnya pada permukaan permadani lembut.

Ini pertama kalinya dia berlutut.

Justru bukan pada orang tuanya sendiri. Melainkan pada ibu orang lain.

"Bibi.. entah apa yang telah dikatakan ibuku padamu.. mungkin kedatanganku bahkan tidak mampu memperbaiki apapun. Junsu tidak pernah membuat kesalahan. Akulah yang melakukannya. Aku hanya tidak pandai memberikan cinta dengan benar.."

.

.

.

PLAK!

Yoochun mengusap ubun-ubun kepala.

Pertama kalinya seseorang memukul kepalanya.

Justru bukan oleh orang tuanya. Melainkan oleh ibu orang lain.

"itu untuk meniduri anakku di rumah kami.."

PLAK!

Pukulan kedua.

"itu untuk membuat Junsu-ku bersedih.."

Junsu menatap ibunya dengan rasa tidak percaya yang tidak dilebih-lebihkan.

_Thank you Yoochun!_

Sekarang dia menjadi remaja tolol yang ketahuan melakukan seks pranikah.

"anakku luar biasa. Lain kali, bukan tanganku yang melakukannya.. "

"…"

"samurai milik ayah Junsu sangat tajam, kau tahu?"

Yoochun menahan oksigen di batang tenggorokannya. Dia cukup pintar menilai keseriusan. Walaupun sayangnya, tidak cukup berpengalaman untuk berbuat yang seperti itu.

"sekali kau melangkah pada Junsu kami.. artinya kau melepaskan setengah nyawamu"

Nyonya Kim tahu betul bagaimana membuang hal yang tidak perlu. Tipikal yang menyerang dengan sepenuh hati. Apalagi menyangkut sebagian nyawanya.

Tapi dia melihat dengan dua bagian hati.

Ada yang membuatnya percaya.

Pada pria muda yang membeber tamparan moral menyangkut putra kesayangannya.

_Mistaken miracle? _

"Junsu, antar temanmu pulang.."

Junsu menatap penuh amarah pada satu orang.

_Membunuh dan masuk neraka itu.. harga mati ya?_

.

.

.

Yoochun masih menghangat. Kepalanya masih utuh. Tidak ada retakan vas bunga atau benda tumpul yang tertancap. Hampir satu langkah dia menjejak keluar halaman depan,

"Yoochun, aku belum pernah bertemu ibumu"

Sepenggal kalimat perpisahan dari Nyonya Kim.

"…"

.

.

.

_**Flashback..**_

"_Tuan, saya mendapat informasi kalau Nyonya berangkat ke Suwon dengan penerbangan pagi.."_

_Yoochun mengangkat satu alisnya. _

_Si asisten tampak yakin._

"_untuk?"_

"_tidak ada jadwal formal. Aneh, karena biasanya Nyonya tidak mau berpergian tanpa tujuan. Tapi informasi mengatakan bila Nyonya akan menemui seorang teman. Dan.."_

_Kalimat yang sengaja ditahan, selalu saja membuat risih dan geram._

"_dan apa?"_

"_maaf.. sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan anda, Tuan.."_

_Yoochun mengepal erat buku jarinya hingga memutih._

_Tidak pernah ada kepentingan baginya untuk mengetahui kemana wanita itu pergi. Bertahun-tahun lewat tidak ada panggilan hati baginya untuk mencoba tertarik._

_Tapi Suwon.._

_Rumah orang tua Junsu._

_**Flashback end..**_

.

.

.

"Park yoochun! Kau menunggui apa?"

"…"

"tidak ada piala bagimu! Cukup mempermalukanku dan menjadikan keluargaku sebagai _scene_ drama murahan!"

Junsu mendorong bahu pria itu sekuat tenaga.

"Su-ie, mengapa kau tadi menangis?"

Desakan itu berhenti begitu saja.

Yoochun memutar pelan tubuhnya. Melingkupi Junsu dengan hujan perhatian matanya.

"bukan urusanmu.."

Reflek menahan lengan pria yang membalik tanpa minat dengannya.

Junsu menjejak marah.

"aku baru saja dari pemakaman nenekku sebelum kau datang. Apa itu masalah bagimu!"

Junsu meredakan napasnya beberapa saat. Sedikit puas setelah menyalak keras pada Yoochun.

_Si Menyebalkan.._

_._

_._

_._

Junsu membuka bibirnya. Terpaksa karena dorongan yang tidak asing.

BLAM!

Bunyi bising saat dia membanting pagarnya.

Yoochun hanya tertawa. Sambil mengecap sisa-sisa rasa manis bibir yang dirindunya.

Park Yoochun masih samar-samar kesal pada ibunya. Setengah mati berlagak heroik, ternyata dia dicurangi wanita licik itu.

Tapi untuk pertama kalinya dia akan berterima kasih dalam hati.

Wanita itu membuatnya berlutut, dipukul, dan bangun.

_Cinta itu ya.. Kim Junsu._

.

.

.

Jaejoong melepas apron kuning miliknya. Telur setengah matang dan secangkir kopi hangat untuknya saja. Sudah siap. Langkah pelannya menyambangi pintu depan rumah minimalis miliknya. Koran pagi pasti sudah ada dibalik sana.

Gagang pintunya memutar pelan. Tepat setelah dia membuka gerendel besi _safety lock_ pintu halaman samping.

Benar.

Gulungan koran tergeletak pasrah setelah dilempar asal oleh agen bersepeda.

Tapi _sneakers_ itu tidak asing.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya yang sibuk menunduk sejak membuka pintu.

Jung Yunho berdiri tegak dan hanya melihat padanya saja.

.

.

.

"ini telur yang sangat matang.."

"…"

"_black coffee_ dengan dua kreamer.."

Jaejoong meliuk menata sarapan ekstra yang baru dibuatnya.

"habiskan sarapanmu_, Love_.."

Satu kecupan di dahi cukup untuk membuat Yunho bergerak mengangkat gelasnya.

Satu bulan meninggalkan Jaejoong tidak membuatnya asing.

_Apakah yang sebulan kemarin hanya fatamorgana?_

"_Boo.."_

"_Love,_ nanti siang aku ada syuting. Maaf ya tidak bisa menemani makan siang.."

Jaejoong menatapnya penuh cinta. Persis sama dengan keharusan normal mereka.

Sepertinya lelaki itu telah melewati metamorfosa abnormal untuk rasa manusia.

Jaejoong mengangkat tinggi hatinya.

Sederhanakan saja dengan penyangkalan.

_Anggaplah.. tidak terjadi apa-apa._

Yunho merasa malu.

Untuk dirinya yang satu bulan bersikap hiperbolis. Seolah kutub utara bertukar tempat dengan kutub selatan…

Jaejoong bahkan telah me-_refresh_ kepala.

.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan lewat.

Si CEO keparat masih sekeparat biasa. Mengangsur setumpuk tinggi jadwal. Sudah waktunya TVXQ memeras keringat. Saatnya berlatih koreografi. Beberapa materi baru harus direkam.

Akhir tahun ini. Batasnya adalah _Christmas eve._

Minimal dua single harus menempati _chart_ nomor satu.

Untuk yang ini Yunho mengambil banyak porsi pada vokal. Bagiannya tidak lagi melulu _rap_. Sepertinya banyak yang menghargai suaranya sejak berduo.

"_gomawo.."_

Yunho mengelap keringat di sisi lehernya. Dengan handuk kecil yang diberi Jaejoong. Ruang latihan terasa lebih sempit. Sejak kembali berlima.

Harap maklum dengan rasa lapang saat dia hanya berlatih dengan.. _Ya kau tahu siapa itu, kan?_

Yoochun dan Junsu bertengkar kecil di sudut ruang. Entah untuk yang ke berapa kali. Sebenarnya yang terdengar dari tadi adalah sungut protes Junsu yang mendapat formasi bersebelahan dengan Yoochun. _No surprise._

Dan disela keributan tiada henti, tidak tahu siapa oknumnya.. _TV_ ruang koreo memainkan _Sponge_ kuning menggelikan. Seperti tanpa dosa.

_Whooo… lives in a pineapple under the sea?_

_Spongebob Squarepants!_

_Absorbent and yellow and porous is he._

_Spongebob Squarepants!_

…

Demi _Squidward Tentacle_ yang menyisiri uban..

Ini hanya suatu pagi yang agak mendung.

Yunho mencubit lengan dalamnya diam-diam.

.

.

.

_He's there._

_The one that got away._

_._

_._

_._

"pagi semua.." sapanya pada semua orang.

Shim Changmin.

_He looks fine._

"_oh, Neptunus.." _gumam Yunho.

.

.

.

_**Tbc.**_

_**Halo^^**_

_**Sorry nggak bisa cepat-cepat update. *bow**_

_**Eh iya, happy banget liat HoMin fanfic makin banyakk *iyeeeyyy *banzaiii**_

_**Balik ke Falling To You, ehem.. Mas Changmin balikk! Author juga nggak tahan nyimpennya lama-lama. Jadi ya.. begitulah. **_

_**Karena mau akhir tahun, Author mau kasih tau sedikit behind the story fanfic ini.**_

_**Sebenernya… jeng jeng jeng.. Author salah memberi Judul! *zoom in zoom out***_

_**Aslinya fanfic ini berjudul Falling For You. Tapi karena kedodolan.. malah salah ketik jadinya Falling To You T.T **_

_**Nyadarnya pas udah post seminggu.. bego bener *plak**_

_**Tapi ya udahlah.. terlanjur gini. **_

_**See you in next chapter! **_____

_**Hehehe^^**_

_**p.s.: thanks for reviews in chapter13^^ **_

_**RnR ya..**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Falling to You_**

**Pairing :** HoMin / YunJae / YooSu

**Rate :** M

**Length :**15 of ?

**Warn :** _idk._

Demi _Squidward Tentacle_ yang menyisiri uban..

Ini hanya suatu pagi yang agak mendung.

Yunho mencubit lengan dalamnya diam-diam.

.

.

.

_He's there._

_The one that got away._

_._

_._

_._

"pagi semua.." sapanya pada semua orang.

Shim Changmin.

_He looks fine._

"_oh, Neptunus.." _gumam Yunho.

.

.

.

Melihat manusia itu pulang seperti menerima kiamat terjadi hari itu juga. _Not fair._

Yunho selalu ingin mati sebelum kiamat tiba. Menjadi saksi kehancuran total jagat raya? Jelas bukan pengalaman yang bagus untuk dirinya.

Begitupun dengan bertemu dengan orang itu kembali.

Yunho menyadari di hampir botak kesabarannya karena Shim Changmin. Entah bagaimana dia sanggup merasa hampir tidak sabaran kepada seseorang yang bahkan belum mengucapkan satu kalimat basi-basi pun setelah kepulangannya. Ingatkan Yunho pada kekurang-optimal-an otaknya.

Entahlah. Kembali menjamah bentuk visual real yang satu ini tidak benar-benar ingin dirasakannya kembali. Orang bilang seperti sejenis penyesalan barangkali. Kalau memang Jung Yunho harus menyesal, mungkin harus dimulai sejak pertama kali bibirnya lancang mengharap desah manusia yang satu itu.

Atau..

_Sejak pertama kali mereka berjumpa?_

Jaejoong selalu pintar menilai seleranya. Lalu menghidangkan dengan sempurna. Salah satu poin kenapa dia mencintai Jaejoong.. masakannya. _Tuna spaghetti_ masih mengepul wangi menarik alarm purba miliknya. Rasa lapar.

Garpunya mulai memelintir pelan makanan penuh cinta itu.

_Ting tong!_

Yunho tidak mengangkat kakinya seperti biasa dia melangkah. Sandal tipis rumahan bewarna putih berbulu itu menggesek marmer dan begitu terus-terusan. Daya semangatnya untuk melangkah entah tergerus oleh angin atau oleh rasa malas yang berlebihan.

"terima kasih"

Yunho mendorong pelan pintu otomatis. Matanya masih terpaku pada sekotak sedang berbungkus cokelat yang tampak biasa-biasa saja. Yang tertulis di sana adalah namanya. Benar-benar nama lengkapnya. Sekilas Yunho masih mengingata raut Si Tuan Pengantar Paket. Pastinya kaget melihat bahwa Jung Yunho yang dimaksud adalah Si Jung Yunho yang itu. Yang artis itu.

Yunho meletak pelan makanannya pada meja kaca di depan _home theater_ milik Jaejoong. Maaf, maksudnya milik dia dan Jaejoong.

Sepertinya telah dimulai. Yang ada di kotak itu ternyata sebuah film dan dua lembar kertas.

Film yang buruk.

Karena sudut pengambilan berbayang dan buram aneh.

Jangan bilang ini _fanvid._

Gawat juga kalau fans mulai merecoki rumah ini dengan berbagai macam kiriman barang-barang menjemukkan. Lebih dari itu, apa benar fans berhasil mengendus 'tinggal-bareng' dia dan Jaejoong?

Dan ternyata Yunho tidak sempat berpikir lagi.

_Spaghetti_ lezat itu kelewat dingin dihembus tayangan luar biasa di depannya.

.

.

.

Yunho mengawas lekat.

Sejak awal dia sangat tahu betapa menakjubkan Kim Jaejoong memanja, mencumbu, menggigit.. apalagi ya?

Yunho sangat tahu.

Dia mengakui bahwa Changmin bukan apa-apa.

Bocah itu memang berkembang pesat dibawah bimbingannya kemarin-kemarin. Tapi tetap tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan _Boojae-_nya yang pro.

Mungkin agak vulgar tapi ya, ini memang soal seks.

Gambar-gambar bergerak itu berjalan dan berdeskripsi dengan cara natural dan erotis dalam waktu bersamaan. Kucuran keringat Jaejoong… nyata sekali.

Seperti Yunho bisa menjilatnya saja.

Hanya saja, lelaki di gambar itu _bukanlah dia._

.

.

.

Seharusnya ini hanya hari senin.

Senin, 21 Januari yang berawan.

Ruang tunggu tv swasta ini masih memastikan AC menyala nyaman.

Yoochun mengatur rima tanda kehidupannya kewalahan.

Padahal tidak lari marathon. Tidak juga habis berlatih koreografi.

Gugup dan takut.

Tidak pernah dia menyalahkan waktu lebih dari saat ini.

Ketika terlambat, kau bisa berlari lebih cepat. Ketika lupa, kau bisa kembali sejenak untuk mengambil yang tertinggal.

Tapi ketika mati..

Tidak ada yang bisa kembali.

Telepon yang diterimanya beberapa saat lalu seperti hunusan pedang yang tumpul.

Tidak cukup tajam untuk membunuh, namun menyakiti dengan perih yang menjadi.

Ayahnya meninggal dunia.

Yoochun tidak pernah merasa menyesal lebih dari ini. Daripada menangis meraung dan bergegas lari untuk pulang, yang dilakukannya justru menatap kosong dan mematung di tempat. Tidak ada gunanya untuk buru-buru ke tempat persemayaman..

Ayahnya tidak akan membuka mata lagi.

Junsu adalah orang pertama yang mendekapnya erat.

Lelaki yang paling sering disakitinya lebih dari siapapun ini justru hadir paling awal.

Hadir untuk menguatkannya, dalam diam.

Inilah yang dibutuhkannya. Naungan hangat yang tenang, bukan kata-kata penghiburan.

_Maaf Junsu.._

.

.

.

Yunho mengangkat piringnya.

Filmnya sudah selesai.

Tidak ada _credit title_ seperti yang biasa ada di acara-acara televisi.

Sekilas ada perasaan seperti, jangan-jangan saat berbalik ada Jaejoong yang berdiri kaku dan menjatuhkan sekantung apel karena terkejut dengan layar besar tadi.

_unnatural. _

_too much. _

_too drama scene-like._

Makanya Yunho berbalik biasa saja.

Biasa saja hingga jantungnya nyaris malas berdegup karena memang benar Jaejoong berdiri disana.

Tegak di posisi nyaris akurat.

Dengan keterkejutan yang nyaris sama pula.

Sayangnya dua hal yang gagal menjadikan Yunho sebagai cenayang masa depan.

Jaejoong tidak menjatuhkan apapun.

Isi plastik transparan itu anggur. Bukan apel.

.

.

.

Changmin terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

Sedikit menyesal. Ah, banyak menyesal sebenarnya.

Saat memutuskan kembali ke Seoul.

Kalau mau egois, sebenarnya ada pilihan untuk tidak berpartisipasi dalam album ini. Boleh kok tetap di Amerika. Ada beberapa tawaran disana.

CEO jelas setuju-setuju saja.

Tapi salahkan saja idealismenya. Menyanyi adalah _passion._

Karena Changmin mencintai musik.

Entah apa nama profesinya sekarang.

Aktorkah? Modelkah?

_He is professional singer._

Sejenak terperangkap dalam mainan pikiran milik sendiri, Changmin melanjutkan apa yang tadinya tertunda.

Changmin memulainya kembali. Membelai mahkota legam yang lembut seperti _wig_ sintetis yang sangat kelihatan palsunya. Changmin suka wanita berambut panjang.

Makanya antusias sekali saat menarik belakang kepala si wanita itu, agar lebih dekat.

Sepertinya ada yang masih pemula.

Yang jelas bukan Changmin.

Saat belah bibir itu meminta dengan rakus.

Saat panas tengkuk leher itu begitu meradiasi.

Changmin tidak mendapatkan balasan sesuai.

_Pasti dulu Yunho pernah merasa begitu dengannya._

"hem.."

Bunyi penuh kesengajaan.

Si wanita berambut panjang masih terengah. Jelas dia baru mendapatkan sesuatu yang patut dikenang seumur hidup. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengubahnya sedemikian rupa di masa depan. Sebuah awal pembelajaran mengenai intensitas fisik yang membawanya pelan-pelan untuk lebih terampil.

"ayah Yoochun meninggal. Cepat bersiap"

Changmin merespon setengah linglung.

Ayah Yoochun?

Pengumuman menyedihkan dari manajernya menampar sedikit layangan hormonnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dan rupanya ada Yunho di sana.

Memalingkan muka ke samping .

Ada Jaejoong juga rupanya.

Sempat dikecupnya pelan pipi Si Amatir. Sebelum benar-benar berdiri dan bergegas ke mobil.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk bersebelahan dalam balutan baju hitam. Mereka khidmat mengikuti prosesi pemakaman ayah Yoochun. Kesedihan terasa dimana-mana.

Semua tahu bagaimana Yoochun menghormati ayahnya.

Di barisan paling depan Yoochun terlihat menunduk mendengar doa-doa dibacakan. Junsu diam disebelahnya. Dan disudut lainnya tampak Changmin menepuk pelan pundak Yonghwan. Adik Yoochun itu memang berteman baik dengan Changmin. Mereka bersahabat sejak sekolah menengah. Walaupun Changmin tidak akur dengan Yoochun, tetap saja Yonghwan adalah teman baiknya.

Iring-iringan mobil mulai beranjak sepi. Orang-orang yang menghadiri pemakaman pulang satu per satu. Jaejoong menyentuh pelan pundak Yoochun. Memberi tanda untuk pamit. Yunho mengekor di belakangnya.

Yunho yang menyetir. Jaejoong duduk tenang disampingnya. Tidak ada yang bersuara sejak meminta ijin manajer untuk pulang duluan.

"_Love_, kita ke pantai.." ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak mengiyakan. Atau apapun.

Deburan itu selalu saja terasa lain di sanubari. Pantas saja banyak drama yang mengambil _setting_ pantai untuk adegan romantis. Jaejoong melepas sepatunya. Membebaskan kakinya untuk menyapa pasir putih yang lembab.

Dua orang itu sama sadarnya dengan sepasang kepiting yang membenahi lubangnya yang tersapu ombak. Bahwa mereka pun punya masalah menunggu pembenahan.

"kau marah?"

Jaejoong memulai pertama kali. Melempar gumpalan saju bayangan yang siap digelinding.

"video yang-"

"…"

Dan kemudian Yunho mendekap hampir meremukkan.

Lama mereka diam. Hingga debur kian samar-samar. Dan Si Kepiting telah lama selesai dengan lubangnya.

"maaf aku tidak bisa bertahan hingga akhir"

"…"

"jangan menyakiti dirimu lebih dari ini"

"…"

"aku kira berdiri di sampingmu sudah cukup. Ternyata tidak, aku membuat lukamu menganga lebih lebar"

Ada yang hangat.

Jaejoong merasakan rembesan air hangat di pundaknya.

"Yunho.. Entah bagaimana aku tanpamu" bisiknya.

"…"

"ujung cahaya itu selalu saja kau. Aku tidak berhasil membayangkan hasil yang berbeda.."

"…"

Isakan Yunho memilukannya. Makin nyeri rasanya.

Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana wajah pria itu sekarang. Mereka masih saling memeluk.

Masih.

Walaupun rintik-rintik hadiah langit loncat kesana-kemari. Tiba-tiba saja.

Tanpa ragu mulai deras seperti sebaskom penyesalan dan sakit hati yang dijatuhkan awan-awan hitam.

"Jaejoong aku mohon, lepaskan aku.."

_Pecah._

Jaejoong masih berharap rasa kram di lengannya hanya bagian mimpi yang didramatisir.

Makanya pelan-pelan dia berani memisahkan pelukan.

Rupanya Yunho terlihat sangat jelek saat menangis.

Sorot matanya bukan seperti yang dipuja Jaejoong selama ini.

"padahal aku mulai mempertimbangkan _lily_ dan _rose_ di sisi kanan dan kiri altar kita.." ucap Jaejoong lirih.

"…"

"sepasang jas bewarna gading dan dasi kupu-kupu supaya kesannya klasik.."

"…"

"aku sudah mendapatkan _contact_ _chef Dubai_ terbaik.."

"Jae.."

"Yunho, kita masih bisa memperbaikinya. Aku akan membuat semuanya sempurna lagi. Aku-"

Banyak pengandaian. Banyak pembelaan. Banyak hal yang diupayakan.

Jaejoong masih bisa mencetak cabang khayalnya mengenai segala sesuatu tentang jalan masa depannya dan Yunho.

_Bahwa mereka akan menikah._

_Dan berbahagia selamanya._

"Jae… mungkin kita hanya tidak berjodoh"

Dan belai pelan pada kedua pipinya seakan menyadarkan sekaligus menghancurkan semua akar-akar itu.

Akar-akar yang sudah ada bertahun-tahun dalam kepala Jaejoong.

.

.

"hanya itu?" tanya Jaejoong terasa lunak.

.

.

Yunho menurunkan dua tangannya.

Jawaban terbaik yang bisa diberinya..

"_iya. Hanya itu"_

_._

_._

Setiap hujan di pantai ini mestinya meminta maaf pada Si Kepiting.

Berapa kali dia harus memperbaiki rumah atau terseret air pasang atau apapun itu yang membuang energi dan rasa aman hidupnya. Si kepiting pastilah hanya berharap agar bisa berumur panjang dan menjadi tua bersama keluarganya.

_Tidak jauh beda dengan Jaejoong._

"aku yang membuat Changmin pergi."

"…"

"_but, I'm not sorry.."_

Akhirnya Jaejoong menuntaskannya. Pengakuan terakhir yang membuatnya benar-benar melepaskan pria itu.

Jung Yunho yang setengah pucat.

.

.

.

Sang asisten menumpahkan _whisky_ dingin dalam gelas pendek favorit Si CEO.

"bagaimana?"

"sudah dipastikan sampai tadi pagi. Satu film dan surat singkat mengenai aib Kim Jaejoong, langsung diterima sendiri oleh Jung Yunho"

CEO menyungging senyum.

Jenis senyum yang sering dilihat pada aktor tua kaya raya licik dan tanpa belas kasih.

Kim Nam Hwan sudah hampir lima tahun menjadi asisten pribadi pemimpin agensi nomor satu di Korea Selatan ini. Waktu yang cukup untuk mengetahui kesaktian Si CEO.

Membidik bakat.

Menempa profesional.

Mencitrakan bagi ledakan pemuja-pemuja 'ciptaannya'.

Lima tahun pun sangat cukup memahami sisi buram Si CEO.

Menghancurkan.

Merekayasa.

Dan yang paling mengerikan dari atasannya..

_Memanfaatkan._

.

.

.

Changmin berlari-lari kecil mengejar _lift_ kosong yang hampir tertutup.

Untung tadi parkir di basemen. Bajunya tidak basah sedikitpun. Hujan belakangan ini sering tidak jelas motivasinya. Entah ingin meningkatkan romantisme, kegalauan, atau omzet ramen hangat restoran langganannya.

_Hahh.._

Padahal sudah senang sebentar lagi akan mencumbu pemanas ruangan, sebelum pintu liftnya terbuka lebar lagi.

Seseorang yang basah kuyup.

Sungguh, membuatnya risih.

Changmin memandang sentimen.

Dan lebih sentimen karena..

Orang itu ternyata Yunho.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc.**_

_**Author update sangat lama. *maaf**_

_**Ada beberapa kesibukan yang membuat fanfic ini terbengkalai.**_

_**Entahlah apa pendapat readers mengenai chapter ini.**_

_**Mohon di-review.**_

_**Terimakasih.**_

_**Author akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan dengan lebih baik lagi.**_

_**Mmuuaacchhhh *bighug***_

_**p.s. thanks for reviews in ch14**_

_**p.s.s. udah berusaha bgt menyederhanakan bahasanya. Gimana menurut kalian?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Falling to You_

Pairing : HoMin / YunJae / YooSu

Rate : M

Length :16 of ?

Warn : _surprise.._

Seseorang yang basah kuyup.

Sungguh, membuatnya risih.

Changmin memandang sentimen.

Dan lebih sentimen karena..

Orang itu ternyata Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho menggeliat pelan.

Jam berapa sekarang?

Bandul kecil berbentuk kepala _owl_ di samping nakas sedikit membuatnya berjerih payah.

Sungguh merepotkan.

Apa salahnya menaruh weker berukuran sedang atau jam dinding saja?

Butuh beberapa menit untuk melawan pening.

Kerutan sengaja pada antara alis pelan-pelan hilang.

Yunho memaksa tubuhnya untuk tegak. Sedikit terhuyung. Satu per satu ingatannya kembali pada tempatnya.

Ini tempat Changmin.

Yunho meraba-raba tubuhnya.

Lengkap. Pakaian lembabnya masih pada tempatnya.

_Cressshhhh…_

Wastafel mengundang dua tangannya untuk membuang sisa-sisa wajah tidurnya. Matanya terperangkap pada satu sikat gigi bewarna merah dalam gelas kecil disamping keran.

Yunho mulai menyikat giginya, lidahnya..

Changmin pergi entah kapan. Yunho mencoba mencari apapun untuh dimakan.

Dia kelaparan.

Satu bungkus besar _crackers_ ditemukan Yunho tergeletak kesepian dalam lemari atas _kitchen set_ abu-abu milik Changmin.

Yunho menarik selimut, membesarkan pemanas ruangan, dan melempar kaus.

Peduli setan dengan ocehan Changmin kalo nanti dia tahu bahwa Yunho telah menistai ranjangnya dengan remah-remah camilan asin.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyiapkan dua gelas kopi.

Kenapa kopi?

Entahlah. Tidak ada alasan khusus.

Langkah-langkah pelan di belakangnya menarik satu senyum tipis di bibir merah muda komikal miliknya.

"untukku?"

Belum-belum menjawab, satu gelas dirampas begitu saja.

Selalu tidak tahu diri.

Maknae sialan.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melingkarkan konsentrasi pada awan kelabu di _rooftop café_ miliknya.

"aku kira kau sudah mati, Hyung"

Jaejoong menoleh cepat.

Shim Changmin menatapnya jenaka. Seperti satu kalimat yang diucapkannya barusan adalah _joke_ ringan yang lucu sekali.

"heh, lima menit lagi. Racunnya akan menyebar.."

Kini Jaejoong memicing matanya pada gelas kopi ditangan maknae.

Changmin menggerak tangannya pelan-pelan, ragu sepertinya.

_Slurp.._

Satu sesapan terakhir.

_Ah,_ dan tidak lupa satu senyum menyebalkan. _Khas changmin._

.

.

.

""aku akan mati"

"…"

" Tapi tidak sekarang"

"…"

"tidak karena Jung Yunho"

"…"

.

.

.

Ini romantis.

Terlalu romantis untuk dua orang yang saling sakit hati.

Changmin berbaring bersisian dengan satu orang Hyung favoritnya.

Satu orang yang sangat menjaga dan sangat melukainya.

"masih membenciku?"

"…"

Awannya sudah sangat hitam.

Tapi belum hujan juga.

Baguslah.

Ada tambahan waktu bagi Jaejoong untuk memikirkan apa yang semestinya diperkirakannya jauh-jauh hari.

"waktu aku menyuruhmu pergi.."

Changmin memasang telinga.

_Tes_.

satu titik air jatuh tepat pada hidungnya.

"kenapa kau membawa hatinya bersamamu, keparat.." geram Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hujan.

Jaejoong menyeka ujung bibirnya yang berdarah.

Naik turun napasnya justru eksotis karena basah.

Dia mulai jatuh terduduk diam. Lemas. Tak berdaya. Entah apa.

Changmin berada diseberangnya.

Memeluk lutut. Bergetar. Menahan sakit di perut.

Baru saja,

_Mereka saling menyerang._

.

.

.

Perlu waktu untuk mengerti pembenaran.

Perlu upaya untuk mengakui kesalahan.

Perlu kekuatan bagi Junsu untuk kembali.

Dua puluh lima tahun lebih umurnya tidak cukup juga untuk tahu..

Kebenaran hati.

Nasehat tupai tidak pula sederhana.

_Pasti ada seekor tupai yang jatuh tiga kali,_

_Di lubang yang sama._

Pasti ada.

Junsu menatap punggung pria itu dalam diamnya. Dalam oksigen yang ditahannya.

_Pria itu kesalahannya._

_Pria itu kekurangannya._

_Pria itu napasnya._

"Yoochun, ganti bajumu. Hampir dua hari kau belum mandi, nanti badanmu gatal.."

"…"

"air hangatnya sudah siap. Kau ingin berendam?"

"…"

"atau _shower _saja?"

Mata Yoochun terpejam. Saat rengkuhan Junsu membawanya pada satu tempat paling tenang di sanubarinya.

_Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja, Junsu?_

Yoochun mendudukkan dirinya dalam _bath up _besar.

Tidak ada yang bicara.

Saat melepaskan baju.

Mencuci rambut.

Junsu hanya diam.

Melakukan segalanya.

Memandikan Yoochun.

.

.

.

"cukup."

Junsu bergetar saat Yoochun menggenggam tangannya.

Busa-busa _shampoo_ masih turun. Bilasannya belum bersih.

Mereka saling menatap.

Mereka saling rindu.

"kenapa masih disini, Junsu?"

Yoochun terbata untuk pertama kalinya. Begitu gugup bercampur takut hanya karena Junsu.

"aku tidak tahu"

Tiga kata sederhana. Dari bibir kecil Junsu.

Membuat Yoochun menitik airmata.

"ma-af.."

"…"

"terserah.. kalau tidak percaya"

Junsu menatap kosong.

_Perlu waktu untuk mengerti pembenaran._

Benarkah sudah tiba?

_Suatu pagi dimana Yoochun bangun dan menyadari,_

_Bahwa cintanya.._

_Hanya Kim Junsu?_

_._

_._

_._

_Dalam pelukan._

_Dalam isakan._

_Dalam kebasahan._

_Mereka berjanji,_

_Untuk tidak saling melepaskan._

.

.

.

"siapa suruh pakai bajuku?" Ucap Changmin dingin.

Lelaki itu mengunyah tambeng.

"aku masuk angin. Kebasahan semalaman, kau tidak mengganti bajuku.."

Changmin mendengus. melangkah lebar-lebar menuju kulkas besar kesayangannya. Ya sudah, biarkan saja piyama kotak-kotaknya disedekahkan pada _Si Leader_ sialan.

Najis mau dipakai lagi.

"darimana?"

"…"

"darimana?"

"…"

"dari-"

"bukan urusanmu!"

Cerewet sekali.

Changmin mengusap sisa air mineral di bibirnya. Berbalik dan..

Jung Yunho mendekap sesak.

"_I miss you" _bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

Yunho mencoba menelusup rasa terdalam penciumannya.

Mengenali bau ini.

Sisa-sisa memoar yang dikenangnya hati-hati.

Lebur.

Runtuh begitu saja.

Coba saja menghentikannya.

Siapa pun itu.

Yunho berani mencekik atau membunuh kalau perlu.

Changmin menggigit-gigit pelan sudut rahang pria itu.

Setengah membiarkan saat paha dalamnya disentuh sangat pelan.

Mereka bergelut emosional.

Mencumbui kedinginan yang sudah lama asing dan dilupakan keduanya.

Yunho melepas piyama. Cepat sekali. Sambil tidak henti menciumi jejak-jejak kemerahan yang entah di buat oleh siapa.

"wanita itukah yang membuatnya?"

Changmin jatuh terdorong, terlentang di ranjang besarnya.

Yunho tidak membiarkannya menjawab. Padahal pertanyaaan itu menarik.

Ciuman-ciuman singkat namun sering mengumbar eksotika sedemikian rupa memenuhi ruang-ruang kesadaran. Seperti perayaan yang harus disemarakkan dalam puing-puing hening.

"akh!" Changmin mengerang saat dia mulai ditelanjangi.

Saat celana panjangnya ditarik paksa meninggalkannya.

"kau meniduri Jaejoong.."

Tangan Yunho melingkari warna kebiruan samar pada perut rata milik maknae.

_Mendadak, dunia terasa begitu asing. _

.

.

.

Changmin merangkak.

Mendaki pinggang Yunho. Lalu menindihnya. Tidak peduli bagaimana nyeri pada bekas tinjuan pada perutnya.

Mengecup pelan dada Yunho. Setelah sekian lama.

"Cuma sekali. Dulu, waktu kau ke Osaka.."

"…"

"hanya iseng"

Per ranjang berisik membuat tubuh mereka naik turun.

Changmin dihempaskan.

Yunho membidiknya dengan pandangan yang entah berarti apa.

Tawa Shim Changmin meledak begitu saja.

"kau marah Jung Yunho?" tanya Changmin pelan sekali. Setelah tawanya berhenti.

"…"

"lihat dirimu.."

"…"

"kau meniduriku, berkali-kali.. menghianati kekasihmu.."

"…"

"tidak masalah kan.. kalau Jaejoong mencari hiburan?"

Changmin seperti menyalak galak dalam tatapannya. Dalam dua bola mata hitamnya.

"tidak kau, tidak Jaejoong.. sama idiot. Makanya bisa bertahan bertahun-tahun"

.

.

.

Yunho merosot turun dari tubuh Changmin.

Hatinya seperti diremas. Kemudian ditumbuk. Kemudian dibenamkan.

Bayang-bayang video sialan itu kembali melintas dalam kepalanya.

Pertama kalinya melihat Changmin menjadi seorang lelaki dalam keintiman antar lelaki.

Tetap saja, bocah itu bukan tandingannya.

Tidak sebagai _top.._

Tidak sebagai _bottom.._

Bocah itu sama naifnya.

.

.

.

_3.30 am_

Salju pertama jatuh.

Terlihat di sela gorden yang berkibar.

Jendela tidak di tutup sama sekali.

Tidak ada yang ingin merapatkan sejak sore. _Entah mengapa rasanya familiar._

Tidak ada yang tertidur. Baik Changmin maupun Yunho.

Hanya saja mereka gemar melarut dalam pikiran sendiri.

"Min…" Yunho menciumi punggung polos Changmin.

"…"

"jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.."

Yunho tahu Changmin mendengar.

Yunho tahu Changmin merasakan persis sama dengan yang dirasakannya.

Yakin. Seratus dua puluh persen.

_Srek._

Changmin berbalik. Kini menatapnya lembut. Dibelakang kepalanya salju terlihat turun jelas. Terasa sekali dinginnya yang mencuri masuk. Tidak ada alasan bagi Yunho untuk tidak tersenyum.

Changmin menghembus napasnya tenang, kemudian mengelus lembut bagian-bagian wajah tampan pria yang tergila-gila dengannya ini.

Belah bibirnya terbuka dan mulai berbisik lirih..

"_I never walk away.."_

"…"

"_you let me go, Yunho.."_

"…"

"_now, I let you go"_

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Merasakan Changmin melumatnya hebat.

_A goodbye kiss? _

_Hatinya kering. _

_Mestinya dia menarik syal biru itu dari tangan Jaejoong._

_Mestinya dia lari tergopoh ke bandara._

_Mestinya dia meneriakkan nama Changmin di pintu keberangkatan._

_Mestinya- _

_Ah.._

_Yunho tahu,_

_Dia terlambat lebih dari satu juta tahun cahaya._

.

.

.

_**Tbc.**_

_**Don't hate me. Puhhleeassseee..**_

_**Sorry chapter ini singkat banget. Tapi bagi saya ini chapter paling emosional sih.**_

_**Yep. In that video, that's Jaejoong and Changmin.**_

_**Sorry.**_

_**Rnr ya.**_

_***bow**_

_**p.s.: thanks for review in ch15 **___

_**p.s.s. : happy or sad? *just check *ga terima timpuk *hehe**_


	17. Chapter 17

_For the first, I would say HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAREST SWEETEST BAMBI BOY JUNG YUNHO!_

_Be happy. Be mature._

_I love you ^^_

_Falling to You_

Pairing : HoMin / YunJae / YooSu

Rate : M

Length :17 of ?

Warn : _blowing up.._

"_I never walk away.."_

"…"

"_you let me go, Yunho.."_

"…"

"_now, I let you go"_

.

.

.

Gadis itu memasrahkan hati.

Mencampakkan apa yang seharusnya dihargai dari orang semacam dia.

Keinginan terpendam dan terpendar darinya tidaklah sesuatu hal yang mesti dimasukkan dalam pembelaan orang-orang normal.

Sebenarnya siapakah orang-orang normal itu?

Apa esensi yang membuat manusia dikotak-kotakkan menjadi normal atau tidak normal?

Apakah hanya tersedia dua pilihan mutlak saja?

_Didekati Shim Changmin._

Lelaki itu puncak segala manifestasi hasrat dangkal milik dia.

Dia.

Satu orang normal yang sederhana.

_Ini sejenis mimpi yang mungkin akan membuatnya terbunuh._

Coba saja kalau fans Changmin tahu.

_Matilah dia dengan arwah mengambang selamanya._

Gadis ini menunduk menyisiri pangkal pahanya hingga lutut.

Terduduk diam merapatkan kedua dengkulnya. Menyamarkan kedinginan yang merasuki _Seoul_ entah dari kapan. Samar-samar otak mudanya jelas membayangi satu hari yang mirip seperti ini. Suatu hari saat suhu udara hanya membagi sekedar -6˚C di kaki-kaki gedung _Upper East_ yang basah oleh remah-remah salju.

"_datanglah ke tempatku"_

"…"

Tiga kata jauh dari istimewa itu entah membuatnya merasa terberkati atau justru membuatnya terperalat selamanya.

Lelaki itu, Shim Changmin..

_menarik dunianya._

.

.

.

_Tuuuuu-_

Changmin berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Melewati seorang gadis yang terduduk dan terabaikan olehnya. Untuk kemudian mengangkat ketel air yang mendidih.

Dua cangkir teh panas mengepul, disorongkan dengan alas bulat bersulam di meja bundar yang cukup memisah jarak antara dia dan gadis itu.

Saat Changmin mengukir dan mengira-ngira apa yang terbaik untuk selanjutnya, Si Gadis mengangkat wajah. Menyiratkan tanya besar pada pantul _emerald_ yang diingat Changmin sebagai alasannya yang kesekian untuk merengkuh gadis itu. _Di waktu itu._

_Dia pengambil keputusan yang buruk._

Itu masalahnya.

"_I'm not in love with you" _ucapnya datar.

Dan gadis itu menangis.

_Terkutuklah kau Shim Changmin._

_._

_._

_._

Si Gadis pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

_Dia ingin cinta dari lelaki yang tidak mencintainya._

.

.

.

Junsu tersontak.

Belum-belum menekan bel, seorang perempuan yang dikenalnya menerobos tanpa menegur.

Dan wajah Changmin muncul dibalik pintu.

"apa-apaan ini?"

Changmin tahu, Junsu tidak akan enyah tanpa jawaban lengkap.

.

.

.

"kau gila!"

"hyung.."

"tidak Changmin! dia mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu!"

"…"

"kau bahkan tidak pernah menanggapinya dengan serius"

"Aku tidak pernah menjanjikannya apapun padanya! Dia tahu itu!"

Ini pertama kalinya mereka saling berteriak.

Dari sekian tahun persahabatan mereka.

Dari sekian banyak masalah yang pernah menenggelamkan mereka.

Junsu mengamati lekat-lekat. Berusaha mencari sesuatu yang selalu diingatnya dari Changmin. Sesuatu yang membuat Changmin menjadi Shim Changmin yang benar.

"lalu kenapa kau membawanya begini jauh?"

"…"

"mestinya dia hanya membawa baju dan menyiapkan kopi untukmu.."

"…"

Junsu mengangkat tubuhnya dari dudukan sofa.

Berjalan menuju pintu dan kemudian terhalangi.

"hyung, aku tidak-"

Changmin menutup mulutnya ketika terbentur satu tatap melecehkan. Tidak pernah Junsu memperlakukannya seperti ini. _Tidak pernah sama kali._

"_who are you?" _ucap Junsu tepat ditengah bola matanya.

Bahunya tertepis lunglai ketika Junsu meninggalkan apartemen.

_Terkutuklah dua kali kau Shim Changmin._

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka pintu perlahan.

Bau ini tidak asing.

Wangi yang menyeruak santai melewati hidungnya. Dan bunyi. Bunyi yang sedikit banyak membuatnya teringat akan Yunho dulu.

Saat Yunho diracuni perempuan jahat yang membenci entah untuk apa. Dia yakin seluruh Korea tahu kasus itu. Memanas dan menyakitkan. Waktu itu Yunho bahkan dituduh hanya mencari-cari alasan agar tidak perlu mengikuti wajib militer.

_Sialan._ _Netizen sialan._

Jaejoong mencoba fokus. Pikirannya terlalu banyak melangkah ke hal yang tidak perlu. Dia mengenggam erat pegangannya pada satu ikat bunga pink muda dan kuning. Satu rangkai bunga… apa ya namanya?

Pokoknya ini sesuai untuk menjenguk orang sakit. Begitu kata si penjual.

_Patient monitor _membunyi teratur satu detik sekali. Wanita yang terbaring disana tampak sehat. Sehat dalam artian setidaknya dia tidak tampak menyedihkan dengan oksigen di hidung dan mulutnya. Wanita itu memang berbaring, namun sadar.

Jaejoong tersenyum seiring pertemuan matanya dengan satu-satunya pasien di ruangan itu. Ruangan super lengkap VVIP yang sama nyamannya dengan kamar tempat dia dirawat berbulan-bulan hingga bosan saat kecelakaan memuakkan tahun lalu.

"Bibi.. apa kabar?" Jaejoong menaruh bunganya disamping nampan berisi bubur yang kelihatan tidak enak.

"maaf, sudah lama aku tidak kemari"

Wanita itu tersenyum. Tangan lemahnya mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk mendekat.

"Joongie, kau sehat?" bisik wanita itu hampir tidak kedengaran.

Jaejoong merasa matanya berair. Satu kalimat sederhana seperti itu menggoncang emosi sedemikian hebatnya.

_Dia tidak bisa melakukannya._

"Joongie.."

Jaejoong terhenyak.

Wanita itu menatapnya lurus-lurus penuh kasih. Kasih yang begitu lemah, tergerus dengan fisiknya yang hampir usang karena _Human Papilloma Viruses_.

Pelan-pelan dia menganggukkan kepala.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengunci rapat pintu mobilnya. Merogoh mantelnya, mengeluarkan bungkus transparan yang berbentuk bundar.

Dia perlu menarik napas untuk menekan _player_ di depannya.

"_**Soo, berhenti.."**_

"…"

"_**aku diinjak seumur hidupku. Putraku menanggung penderitaan karenaku"**_

"_**Yonggie, Yoochun anakku. Aku menjaganya. Siapa yang kau bilang menderita?"**_

_**Brak! Satu gelas keramik terlempar pecah.**_

_**Dua orang paruh baya sama-sama terdiam.**_

"_**kita berjalan dalam usia penuh malu. Suamiku akan mati dalam penyesalan. Begitupun istrimu.."**_

"…"

"_**Soo.. temui istrimu. Ambil cintanya. Dia sekarat mencintaimu.."**_

Jaejoong menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya.

Satu rahasia kecil. Dikuncinya sekian lama.

Mengapa hidupnya harus seperti ini?

Harusnya dia memilih untuk terlahir sebagai orang gila saja.

Atau menjadi ilalang sekalian.

Jadi dia tidak perlu mengetahui,

Bahwa Yoochun adalah anak hasil hubungan gelap Lee Sooman dan Song Yoojin.

Bahwa Bibi Gyu yang dicintainya mirip seperti ibu kandungnya hanya menunggu waktu hingga sel kanker membawanya binasa tanpa mengetahui bahwa suaminya berselingkuh bertahun-tahun dengan ibu Yoochun, sahabatnya sendiri.

Bahwa dia, bahkan tidak sanggup mengatakan kebenaran pada Park Yoochun.

Apa ini?

Mengapa semuanya selalu tidak lancar?

Lalu apa?

Lee Sooman menaruh bara dengan Yunho.

Merekam bisu percintaan sambil lalu dirinya dan maknae.

Lelaki tua bangka itu pasti sudah memperhitungkan segalanya.

_Apakah Jaejoong tega mengungkap semuanya?_

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut.

Hal baiknya adalah,

_Setidaknya dia belum seratus persen bajingan._

.

.

.

Changmin mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi.

Minum _soju_ sendirian seperti biasanya.

Malas bertemu muka dengan siapa pun.

Suasana hati yang buruk. Minuman yang tidak enak.

_Ahh.._

Dia ingin _wine!_

_Wine_ yang enak seperti waktu di Paris.

_Pfftt.._

Dirinya berguling bolak balik di marmer dingin apartemen. Mencari-cari kenyamanan yang jelas tidak akan ditemukannya di saat seperti ini.

Entah mengapa rasanya dia ingin merangkul semua orang. Dia ingin mencium pelipis semua orang.

Tidak konsisten dengan rasa ingin sendiri yang tadi.

Gila. Shim Changmin sudah gila.

Bunyi bel pintu samar-samar.

_Klek._

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengamati dari atas kebawah. Maknae menggenggam satu botol _soju_ di tangan kiri_._

"ada lagi?"

.

.

.

"kau kenapa? Ada masalah?"

Jaejoong melirik asal tanpa menghiraukan gerak tidak asimetris kaki panjang pria di depannya.

Changmin mabuk terlihat super. _Super idiot._

"menurutmu?" Changmin menjawab dengan suara rendah aneh seperti kakek-kakek yang letih mencabut rumput.

Mengesankan. Ayo bertaruh berapa ratus ribu won yang akan didapat dari satu jepret saja foto mabuk Changmin. Yang hanya pake _boxer. _Dan pipi yang bersemu merah. Pas sekali seperti ekspresi orang minta dianiaya.

Jaejoong berdecih.

Sepertinya dia tidak memerlukan apapun yang seperti itu. Dia memiliki semua pose nista keempat membernya. Rasanya publik sudah paham betul dengan hobinya memotret tidak senonoh teman-temannya.

Lagipula, _sex tape_-nya lebih menggetarkan daripada sekedar gambar tidak bergerak.

_Benar tidak, Changmin?_

"Shim Changmin, semua gara-gara kau. Kini aku tidak punya apa pun.."

"huh?"

"Lee Sooman menggenggam segalanya. Bahkan nyawa kita barangkali.."

"hik."

Jaejoong merengut kesal. Bocah idiot ini sepertinya telah memutuskan hubungan dengan dunia manusia. Terlalu jauh sepertinya diseret oleh kepayang air memabukkan sialan yang entah mengapa belum membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Padahal sudah hampir botol keempat. _Tumben._

"hyung…"

_Bruk!_

Changmin jatuh begitu saja di atas tubuhnya.

Jaejoong susah payah menggeret badan kekar yang membuatnya hampir mati sesak karena tidak bernapas.

"Yunnnhhooooo.. mana si bambi bodoohh.." gumam Changmin tak jelas.

Seketika Jaejoong ingin mencekik.

_Tidak!_

Dia ingin mengikat bocah ini, memberinya pemberat, dan menenggelamkannya di Sungai Han. Sekalian bersama Yunho. Jadi dua-duanya bisa mati dan tidak menjadi nasib sialnya lagi.

"_hyungg.. saranghae.. hik. Umma Jae.. saranghae.."_

Changmin menyanyi kacau dalam tidur terkurapnya.

Salju turun lagi.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya. Beradu dengan kepala maknae.

"_Saranghae Minnie.."_

Mereka terlelap.

.

.

.

Yoochun berlutut sejenak.

Memejamkan mata.

Dia mengenang ayahnya.

Padahal satu bulan.

Tepat satu bulan.

Kenapa masih pedih?

_**Flashback.**_

"_kami tidak dapat melanjutkan prosedur pendonoran darah"_

"_kenapa?"_

"…"

"_saya sehat-sehat saja kan?"_

"_iya Tuan. Tapi golongan darah anda tidak sesuai dengan yang dibutuhkan Tuan Park"_

_**Flashback end.**_

Yoochun membuka mata.

Ukiran marmer yang menuliskan nama ayahnya masih terasa baru.

Kepalanya terasa basah.

"_aku anakmu kan, ayah.."_

.

.

.

"Yoochun, gerimis makin deras.. ayo.."

Tepukan Junsu membawanya pulang. Pulang pada kenyataan bahwa ayahnya tidak akan hidup lagi.

"Yoochun, ayo.." bisik Junsu sekali lagi.

Langkah pelan Yoochun membuatnya bertemu muka dengan pria yang lebih pendek darinya.

Mereka pasti basah kuyup kalau saja Junsu tidak membuka lebar payung hitam yang entah kapan dibawanya.

Tatapan khawatir itu yang selalu menjaganya.

Entah jadi apa dia tanpa pria ini.

"hey Junsu, menikahlah denganku"

Junsu diam.

Bingung.

.

.

.

Changmin menyantap ramen dingin dengan semangat yang biasa.

Sepertinya jaejoong benar-benar membereskan segalanya sebelum pergi.

Yang Changmin ingat hanyalah membuka pintu, Jaejoong merampas minumannya, dan terbangun di pagi hari dengan kepala yang seperti tertimpa seekor gajah hamil.

Sarapannya pagi ini sudah jelas ulah kerajinan Jaejoong.

Sayang sekali dia tidak mengisi penuh kulkasnya. Sepotong daging, sedikit rempah dapat menjadikan Jaejoong berkreasi luar biasa dan memuaskan perut gorilla kelaparan seperti dia.

Ahh.. penyesalan memang datang paling akhir.

_Sial._

Bunyi bel pintu.

Changmin memasang kaus dan meminum air sebanyaknya.

Dari kemarin apartemennya banjir tamu. Sangat jarang terjadi sebenarnya. Namun sayang tamu-tamunya kemarin justru membawa rentetan masalah yang tidak membawa hasil baik bagi dirinya.

Untuk yang ini semoga membawa kabar baik.

_Klek._

.

.

.

_Apa ini hari sial warga Korea?_

Jam sembilan pagi. Dan Yunho memberi cengiran jelek di balik pintu.

"mau apa kesini?"

_Guk!_

Changmin hampir cegukan.

_Siberian husky_ menyalak semangat menerobos masuk.

"hey apa itu-" protes Changmin.

"Typhoon. Masa kau lupa dengan anjingku" ucap Yunho melenggang santai.

.

.

.

Anjing itu besar.

Dari terakhir kali Changmin melihatnya.

"aku akan wajib militer bulan depan"

"…"

"perusahaan telah mengurus segalanya. Kalian berempat baik-baik ya.."

Changmin menatap ambigu. Pada Typhoon.

Bulu-bulu putih lebat yang menjadikan anggun karena semburat hitam diatasnya.

Indah.

Tapi angkuh.

"kalau kau bilang jangan pergi, aku tidak akan pergi"

Andai saja ada kantong kresek di dekatnya, mungkin Changmin akan memuntahkan ramennya dengan hati riang.

Changmin berdiri tegak. Mengambil _handphone_-nya di sudut rak buku mini.

"kenapa aku harus menahanmu?" ucapnya membelakangi Yunho.

"karena kau mencintaiku?"

Changmin seketika membalik. Memberi satu garis sudut aneh di bibirnya.

"kalau kau bilang jangan pergi, aku tidak akan pergi?"

Yunho manggut-manggut persis anak penurut. Changmin mengulangi kata-katanya tadi.

"Heh Jung Yunho, Itu dialog drama musikalmu kan?"

".."

"_jerk."_

Yunho terbahak.

Dia sempat lupa betapa jeniusnya Shim Changmin.

"maaf. Aku cuma mencoba terlihat keren"

"…"

"tapi serius. kau masih mencintaiku?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc.**_

_**Yak. Segini dulu chapter kali ini. Jarak updatenya lumayan rapat kan? Hehe.**_

_**Kebetulan ada senggang satu hari jadi ya.. dibela-belain lanjutin ff dulu.**_

_**Chapter ini udah masuk titik terang. Udah tahu dong hubungan mereka bagaimana sebenarnya. *wink**_

_**Kita lihat saja lanjutannya gimana. Karena saya juga belum tahu nih bakal gimana. *loh**_

_**Yang jelas di box comments kayaknya readers pada pecinta happy ending ya? Hmm…**_

_**Untuk begitu banyak antusiasme dan kritik membangun yang mengiringi cerita ini.. thank you. It means a lot for me. **_

_**Akhir kata, thanks for the support.**_

_**Rnr ya.**_

_**p.s.: doakan saya bisa update cepat ^^**_

_**p.s.s.: jadi gimana menurut kalian? siapa yang antagonis .. siapa yang protagonist.. hehe.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Falling to You_**

**Pairing :** HoMin / YunJae / YooSu

**Rate :** M

**Length :**18 of ?

**Warn : **uhmmmm..

Dan pecah.

_Tokyo Dome_ remuk redam.

Oleh pria bermarga Jung.

.

.

.

Dua tahun itu..

_Lama ya?_

.

.

.

_Mengapa pria Korea harus wajib militer?_

_..._

_Should we donate some money for Korean government?_

_Anything for cancellation of Yunho enlistment __!_

___..._

왜 이렇게되는거야?

_..._

ユンホさよなら。私は待っているよ

_..._

_Je savais que ce jour viendrait. mais il est toujours choquant_

___..._

_Yunho oppa fighting! We'll be waiting for you._

_._

_._

_._

Dan _website_ mereka lumpuh.

Traffic membanjir caci dan maki.

Tidak jelas cinta atau memusuhi pilihan.

Pernyataan Yunho sesaat setelah _confetti _kelima menjadi semacam anfal ringan bagi _Big East_.

Dan angin berhembus sebagaimana mestinya.

Menembus Jepang,

Menikam Korea.

.

.

.

Junsu memilah banyak barang yang bukan miliknya.

Sebentuk solidaritas untuk Yunho.

_Leader_ itu entah kapan mulai berhenti bicara dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Junsu tidak mengetahui banyak. Changmin tidak mengatakan apapun. Jaejoong juga.

_Apalagi Yunho._

"Junsu, yang ini kau bawa saja. Terserah mau dikasih ke siapa"

_Bruk._

Yunho menumpuk berhanger-hanger _T-shirt_ dan kemeja.

.

.

.

Semua berantakan saat Yunho memutuskan untuk menjalani baktinya pada negeri.

_Percayalah, ini tidak setulus kedengarannya._

Wajib militer hanya sejenis pelarian.

Tidak meralat atau bersabar. Inilah pilihan tanpa opsi penyesalan.

_Toh_, semua lelaki setanah air harus melakukan yang sama.

Tidak butuh di besar-besarkan. Tidak butuh di lambat-lambatkan.

Tapi dia adalah Jung.

Jung Yunho yang itu.

Yang cukup tangguh untuk menarik urat leher beberapa ratus ribu manusia.

Satu suara berteriak pada pilihannya.

_Fans._

_Manajer._

_CEO._

_Para Member._

Sayangnya hanya Junsu dan Yoochun saja yang masuk hitungan kali ini.

_Entah mereka meneriaki Yunho karena tidak ingin kehilangan leader selama kurang lebih dua tahun.. _

_Entah mereka meneriaki Yunho karena perlu berbasa-basi loyal.._

Padahal ini hidupnya.

Padahal hak asasi punya masing-masing orang.

Dan untuk itu saja Yunho sudah merasa tersanjung.

_Merasa disayang._

_Merasa dibutuhkan._

Kalau saja Changmin dan Jaejoong ikut-ikutan macam yang ratusan ribu tadi.

_Si Yang Diharapkan Nomor Satu dan Si Yang Pernah Terpenting Nomor Satu._

Tapi apa?

.

.

.

**_Nol besar._**

.

.

.

_Tok. Tok._

Yunho hampir yakin kalau yang mengetuk bukan Changmin.

_Klek._

_Benar kan… _

Hanya Yoochun.

.

.

.

Shim Changmin mengocok satu botol cola dingin.

_CTASSSHHHHHH._

Marmer basah tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

Duduk sendirian di balkon penuh kaktus mini, Changmin meneguk habis Cola di pagi-pagi buta.

_He's not a morning person._

_Exactly._

Tapi ini adalah hari besar. Makanya harus bangun pagi.

Kaca jendela apartemen bening sekali. Menampuk kecurigaan bahwa ada konspirasi antara jadwal pembersihan kaca dengan sugesti penerimaan hati bahwa kepergian Yunho di pagi ini merupakan penanda bening perjalanan hari-harinya ke depan.

Changmin tersenyum.

_Hambar._

Jung Yunho selalu membuatnya menjadi ratu drama.

_"fuck.."_ gumamnya.

.

.

.

_Dua jam lagi dia akan dijemput._

Dua tahun kedepan.

Terhitung sejak kedatangannya pada kantor administrasi pemerintah, maka dia akan resmi.

Resmi _off _sementara dari sorot lampu.

Dari _blitz _yang memanja sekaligus menawannya bertahun-tahun.

Itu kalau dia ditempatkan di garis perbatasan dengan Korea Utara. Tentu saja.

Tapi jelas bukan begitu yang terjadi. Karena nasibnya tidak terlampau jauh-jauh melenceng dari Kim Heechul, Si Sahabat Lama. Dia akan bergabung pada tingkat 4. Tingkatan wamil dimana dia tidak akan bergerah-gerahan di bawah terik. Bermain aman dengan mengetik dokumen di kantor, atau siaran radio seminggu sekali.

Keracunan minuman beberapa tahun lalu sedikit banyak menggerayang fisik dalamnya. Dia tidak lagi sama sejak saat itu. Dari hasil tes yang panjang dan membuat lelah karena mengantri.. Yunho memang berhak berada di tingkat itu. Di bagian yang tidak terlalu capek. Sama seperti Heechul dan kebanyakan artis lainnya.

Yunho memandangi dua tas kecil di hadapannya.

**Flashback.**

"…"

"_tapi serius. kau masih mencintaiku?"_

_Changmin diam._

_Lumayan lama._

_Padahal ini hanya pertanyaan sederhana._

_Konfimasi saja. Tidak yang aneh-aneh._

_Satu tahun bocah itu kabur ke Amerika._

_Bisa masih, bisa lebih.. mencintaiku._

_Iya, __kan?_

_Dan kemudian Changmin berjalan mendekat._

_._

_._

_._

_Gret._

_Rambutku dijambak ke depan._

_Sial._

_._

_._

_._

_Maknae membuka baju. _

_Tidak risih di depan Yunho._

_Lagipula kenapa mesti risih?_

_Sama-sama lelaki._

_Sama-sama pernah melihat bulat-bulat._

_Sama-sama pernah.._

_Ya, berhenti di situ._

_Langkah Yunho lebar-lebar menyusul Changmin yang membuka pintu. Changmin yang menyandang tas olahraga sedang._

_._

_._

_._

_Yunho memutuskan sepihak. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuan dari yang punya badan bahwa Changmin, mutlak berhala baginya. Yang akan dibawa bersama hingga ke neraka. Katakan selamat tinggal pada akal, pikiran, dan logika. _

_Hahh..._

_Changmin menggerutu sepanjang jalan._

_Sejak mobilnya dibajak Yunho yang memaksa menyetir dan Typhoon yang menjulurkan lidah di bangku belakang._

"_kau kan bisa pulang sendiri! Mobilku jadi bau!"_

"…"

"_Yunho!"_

_Wiper bergerak ke kanan ke kiri._

_Mereka menepi di bawah pohon rindang._

"_Changmin, kau tahu aku milikmu. Aku akan membayar segalanya dengan 'semua' dan 'apapun'.."_

"…"

"_aku berjanji di masa depan.. di reinkarnasiku yang kesekian, aku tidak akan terlambat lagi. Aku akan menikahimu sejak kau masih berlumuran darah dari perut ibumu.."_

_Pernyataan-pernyataan Yunho sama sekali tidak melambungkan hati. _

_Changmin memiringkan kepalanya. _

"_kau gila ya?" _

_Yunho mendelik kesal. _

_Sepuluh tahun lebih mengenal Yunho membuat Changmin mengerti._

_Bahwa satu-satunya sinonim sempurna untuk Yunho.. _

_Yang paling mendeskripsikan isi kepala orang ini.._

_**HIPERBOLA**__. _

_Dengan garis bawah dan huruf kapital tebal._

_Mungkin dulunya Yunho adalah ulat jambu air._

_._

_._

_._

_Beberapa orang lalu lalang berjalan bersisian dengan mobil yang mereka tumpangi._

_Dan hampir setengah jam lewat. Tanpa bising._

_Hingga kemudian anggap-saja-figuran datang lagi. Seorang ibu muda yang menggendong bayinya di tangan kiri dan tas di tangan kanan. _

_Dari kaca dalam mobil Yunho antusias mengawasi. Naluri kebapakan yang meluber tumpah pada bocah-bocah kecil._

"_Yunho, kau tahu.." Changmin bersuara dengan mata terpejam dan seatbelt yang lepas._

"_aku ingin bersamamu"_

_._

_._

_._

_Yunho lupa cara bernapas. _

_Dan ketika mata mereka bertemu.._

_Yunho tahu, dia mungkin pernah tanpa sadar menjual setengah nyawanya untuk berada di waktu ini. Dalam udara yang seperti ini._

_Seketika itu Typhoon seakan-akan mengerti dengan aura pink kebanci-bancian di dalam mobil._

_Anjing itu hampir tidak bergerak kecuali liurnya yang hampir jatuh. Mungkin karena terlalu khusyuk menonton adegan kacangan majikan dan calon majikannya._

"_bayi tadi, lucu ya?"_

_Yunho mengerutkan kening._

_Pertanyaan Changmin barusan di luar konteks dan.. sejak kapan Changmin suka anak kecil?_

"_Yunho.. aku mau yang seperti itu. Bayi yang tampan, dengan darahku di nadinya.."_

**Flashback end.**

_._

_._

_._

Aku tahu! Sudah tahu!

_Tidak peduli kiamat tujuh kali empat belas tambah dua milyar tahun pun hubungan yang seperti ini tidak akan membuat **CHANGMIN** atau **AKU** menjadi **HAMIL!**_

Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini dia mulai berlagak _straight_ sih..

Padahal waktu itu wajib militer hanya bualan.

Supaya dia terpancing. Dan menghentikan.

_Tahu-tahunya.._

Anggap saja ini jalan yang sempurna.

Dua tahun yang semoga tidak sia-sia.

Dua tahun yang entah sanggup bikin lupa (atau tidak sama sekali!).

Mengingat Changmin sejujurnya membuat kepala berdenyut. Kombinasi penyesalan dan patah hati sungguh-sungguh bisa membuat siapa pun mati muda.

Dari sekian mantan di masa lalu.. gila!

_Bahkan Jaejoong tidak seperti ini._

_07.10 am_

Tinggal satu jam empat puluh tiga menit.

_Selamat tinggal Cassie.._

_Selamat tinggal Big East.._

_Selamat tinggal kepar-_

.

.

.

_Tok. Tok._

.

.

.

"aku masuk ya.."

Yunho merasakannya.

Paparan kimiawi yang mungkin telah menghantamnya kasat mata.

Mungkin kebocoran nuklir Fukushima bukan yang terparah.

Rumah ini justru bisa meledak kapan saja.

Tamu itu duduk dengan kaki jenjang menyilang di sofa tosca. Kemudian tangannya acuh menepuk bahu mengusir debu.

Setelah melempar pandangan pada kanan dan kiri pot hias,

"Jung, jangan pergi" ucap Si Tamu dengan mata melengkung.

.

.

.

Yunho melesak menerjang.

Membentur pundak pria itu dengan dinding keras rumahnya.

Erangan sakit tidak membuatnya peduli.

Habis kesabaran. Dia bisa saja melenyapkan satu nyawa.

"jangan main-main Shim!" geramnya.

.

.

.

Changmin tersenyum lebar.

Padahal punggungnya sakit bukan main.

Terbayar impas dengan wajah padam Yunho.

Lucu dan menggemaskan.

_Dan dia tergoda._

Sebenarnya Changmin malas mengakui, feromon adalah satu-satunya kualitas terbaik yang dimiliki Jung Yunho.

Yang sering membuat penyakitnya kambuh.

_Sesuatu yang dinamainya Yunho-organism-disorder._

Jarinya mengendap tanpa malu-malu.

Punggung Yunho hangat dan berkeringat.

"kau kan budakku, Yunho.." bisiknya nakal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tbc.**_

_**Satu bulan lebih dan akhirnya bisa update.. maaf.**_

_**Banyak yang lupa ya sama jalan ceritanya? Iya. Saya juga. *keplak**_

_**Saya rekomendasikan untuk baca ulang chapter belakang. Hehe.**_

_**Review yaa. Untuk perbaikan dan semangat. ^^**_

_**p.s.: thanks for reviews in Chapter17 ^^**_

_**p.s.s: doain cepet update.**_

_**p.s.s.s.: chapter depan mungkin bakalan- *ada deh *sok misterius *bakal nyari gara-gara *gayanya songong pdhal updatenya sering lamaaa *pisss**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Falling to You_**

**Pairing :** HoMin / YunJae / YooSu

**Rate :** M

**Length :**19 of 19

**Warn :** hmm.._  
_

_**Dua tahun kemudian..**_

Kalau saja wajah bisa dilipat empat lalu dimasukkan kantong kresek kecil, mungkin Changmin akan melakukannya dari tadi. Hampir mati dia kesal membiarkan tubuhnya, jiwanya, dan kegilaannya terperangkap di kandang TVXQ.

Kandang?

Iya.

Changmin sejak lama menancapkan perspektif bahwa tidak peduli bangunan itu hanya sepetak kamar sewa sempit atau _penthouse _bertingkat tiga, apapun itu namanya tetap tidak ada kata maaf bagi sampah-sampah yang bertebaran.

"ini bukan sampah !" Junsu merengut tidak terima.

Padahal Changmin hampir berhasil mengenyahkan kardus usang ke luar pintu sebelum Junsu berlari secepat _flash_ kamera dan merebut kembali miliknya.

_BRAK!_

Isi kardus berceceran keluar.

"_what the hell-" _

_Changmin chuckles, with chain in the right and cock ring in the left._

_Popp!_ Ada _traffic light._

Merah kuning hijau… _on the face of Junsu._

Tema bongkar-bongkaran ini datangnya dari Yoosu. Pasangan _gay_ sialan yang benar-benar menikah. Nekat bersumpah di Belgia dan berkejar-kejaran dengan ayah Junsu yang bersamurai.

_Cinta itu memang mengerikan ternyata._

Sesuai kesepakatan pranikah (benar begitu namanya?), pasangan ini akan memulai fase baru dan berbahagia di istana milik mereka.

Istana?

_Ya anggap saja begitu._

_Well, well, well.._

Banyak kejutan di akhir tahun kemarin.

_Guess what?_

Pernikahan haram agama itu bukan satu-satunya.

_Yoochun anak Lee Sooman?_

Iya, tapi masih ada lagi.

Pengalihan saham mayoritas kepada..

_Kim Jaejoong._

Silakan terkejut.

Bukan rahasia bahwa _shareholder _terbesar SMent. justru bukan Lee Sooman melainkan dipegang oleh Kim Jangyu, istrinya yang meninggal di pertengahan tahun lalu. Desas-desusnya, surat wasiat perempuan itu sempat diubah dua hari sebelum dia meninggal dan semuanya terjadi tanpa sepengetahuan Lee Sooman.

_Dramatis._

Seharusnya Dinansti SMent. membuat film dokumenter untuk ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangan dari balik kaca mobil.

Sudah tiba di lokasi. _Fanmeeting_ yang kesekian di tahun ini. Kali ini giliran Shanghai.

"astaga! Padahal aku sudah mewanti-wanti _no excuse_ untuk gambar-gambar itu!"

Manajer pribadi Jaejoong sibuk melabrak _crew _acara yang entah kenapa melanggar kesepakatan _bla bla bla_. Sementara itu, Jaejoong dengan mantel bulunya melangkah ringan sambil dipayungi asisten.

.

.

.

_Shanghai International Gymnastic Centre_ sesak napas.

Karena Jaejoong.

_Cuma karena Jaejoong._

Dia hadir dalam judul besar promosi album solonya. Satu album _full_ ciptaannya sendiri.

_Hari-hari seperti ini adalah saat dia mengisi energi._

_Hari-hari seperti ini adalah upahnya, bayaran semua keringat dan sakit hati._

_Hari-hari seperti ini…_

"Satu pertanyaan lagi.. Hi Jaejoong-oppa, namaku Hsi Yuan dari Chengdu. Kau begitu sibuk setiap hari dan tetap menaruh banyak cinta pada fansmu. Bagaimana perasaanmu, Oppa?"

Riuh kembali setelah MC menyelesaikan pertanyaan dari _sticky note_ yang dipilih acak dari _whiteboard._

Jaejoong terhenyak.

Sekarang hampir memasuki pertengahan tahun dan belum satu haripun dia berjumpa ibunya. Bahkan mengunjungi makam Bibi Gyu yang tidak jauh dari kantor pun dia tidak sempat. Miris sekali, tahun baru kemarin menjadi semacam titik balik dari semuanya.

_Apa ini buah dari sayatan-sayatan kutukan?_

_Apa ini benar-benar kebahagiaan yang sah miliknya?_

_Tapi mengapa lubang besar itu masih menganga di dadanya?_

Dua bulan lalu dokter memvonisnya untuk segera melakukan operasi pita suara. Jaejoong sudah lama tahu. Ketidaknyamanan saat bernyanyi, jam terbang tidak pernah bohong. Memang ada yang salah dengan suaranya.

Jaejoong mau tak mau kembali teringat dengan _banner_ besar di pintu stadion, persembahan YunJae_-shipper_. Editan kasar dia dan Yunho berciuman. _Lucu juga._

Kelap-kelip _lightstick _merah darah menyadarkannya. Satu gedung ini menanti jawabannya.

"sangat bahagia. Terima kasih"

Jawaban singkat, ditutup senyum paling tampan.

_Epic._

.

.

.

Yunho tidak peduli dia akan meninggalkan sesuatu atau tidak.

Yang terpenting adalah secepatnya keluar dari tempat ini.

_**Flashback.**_

"_jangan manja. Makan saja semua yang dimasak dapur umum.."_

"…"

"_aku tidak akan kangen"_

_Yunho meremas kuat bahu Changmin, memetakan lama-lama seluruh wajah bahkan kerut yang memang belum ada pada wajah maknae. Dia tahu nilai akademisnya parah waktu sekolah menengah dulu, tapi bahkan Yunho masih bisa kaget dengan perasaannya yang lebih parah berantakannya dengan Shim Changmin. Entah dia di dukuni atau sudah terlanjur di-voodoo.. _

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

_Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu._

"_sudah waktunya pergi.." ucap Changmin sambil pelan-pelan membebaskan tubuhnya. Kemudian bergerak sigap menarik risleting jeans Yunho dan mengancingkannya. Wajah yunho sama kusutnya dengan kemeja biru muda yang dipakainya. Kemeja yang tadinya licin, namun jadi bernoda samar-samar karena satu semburan dari organ Changmin. _

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

_Yunho masih tidak bergerak sejengkal pun._

"_aku pergi satu kali. Kau juga. dan kita impas."_

_Cup! Changmin mengecupnya sekilas._

_**Flashback end.**_

.

.

.

"aku memang tampan. Sudah tahu kok.."

Yunho tertawa kecil dan melangkah mendekat.

Mata Changmin terpejam menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan ringan pada kening dan matanya. Ujung-ujung jemari Yunho yang menuruni hidung dang mengusap bibirnya yang lebar.

Dan matanya kembali terbuka. Saat tubuhnya di dorong paksa ke dinding.

"Yunhooooo!" rengeknya.

Yunho terkekeh.

Jarang-jarang Changmin melakukan _bboing-bboing _sepeti _idol group_ yang banyak-banyak di luar sana.

_Ternyata memang tidak ada pantas-pantasnya._

Gantian Yunho yang terdorong ke belakang. Changmin menyerang bibirnya.

Berpagutan lama. Seperti tidak ada hari esok.

.

.

.

Pernikahan putih.

Yoochun mengabsen_ bucket_ bunga yang hilir mudik sedari tadi. Semuanya bewarna putih.

Khas Changmin sekali. Yang tidak mau repot.

Semua serba satu warna.

Junsu bersandar manja di sampingnya.

"maknae brengsek.. aku kan juga mau yang seperti ini. _Garden party.._" rajuk Junsu.

Yoochun mengacak rambut partnernya gemas.

"maaf ya. Waktu itu kita serba buru-buru, jadinya tidak bisa maksimal seperti keinginanmu"

Junsu mengerjapkan matanya, tampak Yoochun yang merautkan penyesalan.

"tapi sayang.. kalau maunya bunga sih, nanti malam saja pas di _bath up.._ ya?" bisik Yoochun pelan namun bergairah.

Junsu memerah.

.

.

.

"sebentar lagi mulai. Ayo.. jangan sampai aku dibunuh ibumu"

Changmin tertawa sambil mengatur napasnya.

"baiklah. Aku tunggu di _virgin road.."_

Yunho melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

_If the words spoken between us were made into song_

_What kind of melody do you like?_

_Don't forget that I love you.._

.

.

.

Seluruh undangan diam khidmat.

Pengantin telah berhadapan dengan Pendeta.

Janji suci akan diucapkan.

.

.

.

"_apakah kamu menerima Shim Changmin sebagai suamimu, dari saat ini hingga seterusnya, dalam keadaan baik maupun buruk, dalam kaya maupun miskin, dalam sehat maupun sakit, mendampinginya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"_

.

.

.

"ya. Saya bersedia" ucap Yunho mantap.

.

.

.

Changmin menarik napas lega.

Mereka boleh berciuman.

.

.

.

Suara riuh tamu undangan terdengar hingga parkiran mobil.

.

.

.

Yunho menggenggam setirnya erat. Hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"ya. Saya bersedia.." ulangnya lagi.

.

.

.

"kalian akan bulan madu kemana?" tanya Junsu.

"_backpacker _ke Eropa" jelas Changmin penuh semangat.

YooSu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"heh. Ingat, istrimu itu sedang mengandung. Jangan terlalu diporsir saat berpergian"

Changmin hanya memainkan bola matanya. Dan ucapkan terima kasih kepada Junsu yang telah menahan Yoochun untuk tidak meninju perut maknae yang cueknya keterlaluan.

Sang pengantin wanita yang terlihat sempurna dalam satu gaun _broken white_ dengan sejumput renda ala _Grace Kelly_ hanya bisa tersenyum di samping mereka. Masih melayang saat benar-benar menyadari bahwa dia telah menjadi seorang istri. Benar bahwa Changmin adalah cinta baginya. Perlahan dia mengelus perut yang tidak lagi sama. Isinya tidak sekedar asam lambung saja, ada nyawa hampir tiga bulan di sana. Roh kehidupan yang memuat sebagian Changmin. Dia tidak akan lupa bahwa memilih bertahan bersama Changmin adalah perjudian. Dari Manhattan bertahun-tahun lalu hingga hari ini dia masih sama.

_Tidak peduli apakah Changmin benar mencintainya._

"kau lelah?" tanya Changmin pada istrinya.

.

.

.

_**Flashback.**_

"_berjanjilah untuk selalu mencintaiku"_

"…"

"_berjanjilah untukku, Changmin.."_

_Mereka berpelukan erat di ranjang saksi keperawanan bokong Changmin di Paris. Setelah menghabiskan satu botol wine dengan tahun yang sama seperti waktu itu. _

_Hotel yang sama. Kamar yang sama._

_Mereka menapaki jejak-jejak masa lalu saat segala yang terjadi hanya berjudul tidak sengaja. Hingga akhirnya mereka kembali dengan perasaan yang benar-benar ada dan tidak lagi ingin dianggap hanya sesaat._

"_Changmin…"_

"_Yunho. Kau ingat kesalahan terbesar kedua dalam hidupku?" tanya Changmin._

_Yunho terdiam berpikir sejenak._

"_menyuruh Junsu mencari lelaki lain selain dirimu?"_

_Changmin mengecup dada pria yang merengkuhnya._

"_aku tidak menyesal karena menolaknya. Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena mengarahkannya pada pelukan Yoochun"_

"_tapi kini mereka bahagia. Kau tidak bersalah, Changmin"_

"_bahagia setelah Junsu hancur berpuluh-puluh kali, Yunho.."_

_Keduanya menyekap sunyi. Lama sekali._

_Yunho menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka._

"_dan kau tahu apa kesalahan terbesar nomor satu milikku?" _

_Kali ini Changmin bertanya dengan menatap serius wajah kekasihnya._

"…"

_Yunho tidak memiliki ide apa pun untuk menjawab._

"…_membiarkan diriku mencintaimu dengan mudah" lanjut Changmin menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri._

_Yunho tidak berkedip sedikitpun._

_._

_._

_._

"_one day, I will move on Yunho.."_

"…"

"_ketika waktu itu tiba, aku tidak akan kembali lagi"_

_._

_._

_._

"_baik. hingga saat itu tiba, aku tidak akan menahanmu lagi" _

_Yunho berjanji._

_Pada Changmin._

_Pada dirinya._

_**Flashback end.**_

_._

_._

_._

Ketukan pelan pada kaca mobil membangunkan Yunho dari tidur singkatnya.

"di sumpah pernikahan tadi kenapa tidak ada?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"terdengar kok. Dari _speaker"_ jawabnya.

Mata Jaejoong berkeliling memperhatikan interior mobil yang baru pertama kali di dudukinya. Bertahun-tahun dia tidak pernah berada di dalam mobil pribadi Yunho.

"_you look pathetic"_ Jaejoong menaikkan satu alisnya.

Yunho tengah menggulung lengan kemejanya. Jas yang dipakai tadi pagi rupanya telah terbaring nista di bangku belakang. Jaejoong dapat mencium samar-samar bau rokok diselingi aroma _freshener. Yunho hanya merokok disaat frustasi. _Satu kebiasaan yang diketahui semua orang di lingkungan mereka.

"hanya aku yang dicintainya nomor satu" balas Yunho.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepala.

"kata siapa?"

"Changmin yang bilang"

Jaejoong tertawa cukup keras.

"dan kau percaya? Dia itu Changmin. kau tahu-" ejeknya.

Yunho menganggukkan kepala, " setidaknya aku berharap yang terbaik"

Jaejoong terdiam.

Yunho terlihat yakin.

Matanya menyusuri Yunho dari atas ke bawah. Ekspresi Yunho yang seperti ini mengingatkannya pada satu kenangan lama.

Saat Yunho bersikeras melarangnya keluar dari perusahaan.

_Air muka yang sama._

Atmosfer mobil menjadi kaku. Dua orang di dalamnya seperti kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Kalau diumpamakan potongan _anime_, entah sudah berapa kali angin berhembus dari utara.

Akhirnya Yunho berinisiatif menghidupkan musik instrumental. Satu _soundtrack_ dari _Final Fantasy._

_CD punya Changmin yang tertinggal._

"Jae, sepertinya kau telah melupakanku" ucap Yunho memecah kebisuan.

Mata Jaejoong melebar.

"atau jangan-jangan.. belum ya?" Yunho bergumam dengan gaya mengesalkan.

"terus saja bermimpi Jung sialan!" amuk Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

_**Sudah berakhir!**_

_**Ada yang protes akhirnya begini?  
maaf buat yang mengharapkan HOMIN bersatu.**_

_**Saya sempat berpikir untuk membuat mereka bersama tapi, entah kenapa jadinya malah tidak pas. *plak**_

_**Maksudnya, di karakter cerita ini… **_

_**Changmin kok menikah dengan perempuan lain? **_

_**Jawabannya: karena dia Shim Changmin, makanya dia begitu.**_

_**Yunho kok nggak melarang Changmin?**_

_**Jawabannya: karena dia Jung Yunho, makanya dia begitu.**_

_**Nggak ngeh ya saya ngetik apaan? Iya. Saya juga kok *plak**_

_**Pokoknya terima kasih untuk semua readers yang setia mengikuti dari chapter 1-19, menunggu update sampe berbulan-bulan, sampe disindir-sindir dalam fanfic Homin EL *hehehehe, dan sempat di-mention juga oleh salah satu author baru. *tengkyuu**_

_**Terima kasih untuk semua reviews (bahkan bashing^^). Maaf nggak bisa dibalesin satu persatu.**_

_**p.s. : chapter terakhir, sayang loh kalo jadi silent readers *kedip-kedip**_

_**RnR ya^^**_

_**p.s.s. : dari Chapter 1-19 bagian mana sih yang paling berkesan? Dan apa quote/kalimat favorit kalian?**_


End file.
